


With A Billion Stars All Around

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Harry Hart, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sub Donald/Lancelot, Sub Eggsy Unwin, previous tags apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: and here we are with part nine! (I'm planning on going until their eventual, old age, deaths so stick with me!)more family fluffy, more assholes trying to cause shit and drama, more Eggsy being Harry's precious boy and now sharing Harry with Donald easier than when they first started out together.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 92
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



Harry found himself quitting his work day earlier and earlier until he eventually decided to not go up to his office at all and spend his time with his family. He still had a month before retirement, but he submitted paperwork already. He just needed to not go crazy waiting for Kate to approve his request for early retirement. He was ready to spend his days raising his children.

Eggsy came into the den after getting Daisy in bed and sleeping then looking in on Annabeth and Jason; finding Harry lounged on the chaise, Donald sitting on his pillow, his own sitting pillow out and waiting for him.

The new bit of lingerie caught Eggsy’s eye though and he grinned at the black and white nightie set; a little cami top, lace panties, and white stockings with black dots, and a pair of shiny black heels.

Chuckling, Eggsy crouched to look at everything; smiling up at Harry. “You dirty, dirty old man,” he teased, already excited to put everything on for Daddy. “What’s the occasion?”

Harry shrugged, idly playing with Donald’s hair while Donald worked on his laptop. “Be a good boy and put all that on for Daddy so I can take some pretty pictures for a fan. We got a payment offer. Two hundred mil.”

Eggsy jerked and looked up stunned, eyes wide and jaw slacked. “For fucking photos?!” he nearly choked, voice squeaking a little bit. “For fucking real, Harry?”

He nodded, smiling at Eggsy’s surprise. “I didn’t believe it at first either. I had to verify with him twice before I accepted. He just wants some nice pin-ups.”

“How are we gonna manage that without my face showing?”

“Well, he’s requested your face being visible but he’ll understand if you don’t want that; I told him we’d discuss everything first. It’s totally your choice. He wants some mild bonding and control, which I can provide that bit, and I don’t care to hide now that I’m closer to retirement. But, you decide if you’d like to hide or not.”

Eggsy sighed thoughtfully, looking down at the lingerie; rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “I mean, if it’s just one person; and you watermark everything to ID him so we know if he sends them to anyone else and they end up publicly displayed we’ll know he didn’t keep them for himself. The mask is so sweaty, too.”

He crouched looking at the lingerie for a couple minutes before blowing out a breath finally and nodding. “If you’re gonna be in the photos with me, who’s gonna take them for us?”

Donald raised a hand and pointed at himself. “That would be me.”

“And maybe after we can fuck around?”

Harry smiled, reaching and petting on Eggsy’s head; giving him a light scritch and gentle tug. Eggsy giggled and leaned into his touch, smiling wide. “If we have time, you do have to get up early and help with the new candidates, remember?”

The pout and Eggsy’s shoulders sinking made Harry chuckle. Eggsy whined and flung down dramatically on his back; legs bent and crumpled and arms up over his head. “Nope, can’t do that, sorry. Arms and legs gimpy.”

Donald chuckled at Eggsy’s antics as Harry sat up, smiling at his boy.

Thinking it was playtime, Manx bounded up to play pawing at Eggsy’s head making him have to sit up to avoid injury from Manx’s nails.

“Come along, let’s get ready. Unless your limbs are too gimpy to pose pretty for me; in which case we really shouldn’t fuck around either.”

Eggsy and Donald grabbed everything they would need for a racy bedroom photoshoot. While Donald set up the camera, Eggsy got dressed; feeling Harry’s hungry gaze on him. With a slick little grin, after getting the cami and panties on, Eggsy put his feet in the stockings then lifted one foot up on the bench to pull the fabric the rest of the way up idly swaying his hips.

A clatter and Harry’s hushed curse made him snicker as he lifted his other foot; Harry got distracted by Eggsy’s ass in the vanity mirror and managed to drop his hair brush.

After everything was set up, the three started the photoshoot.

##########

A few days after sending the pictures, Harry received payment. He wanted to treat his boys to something special and made reservations at a restaurant that was fancy but not so high brau that Eggsy and Donald would feel uncomfortable.

Eggsy got the kids fed and settled with a sitter then hurried to take his shower and get dressed for the evening. He was quick in the shower and still drying himself as he came back to the bedroom to get dressed, finding Harry and Donald lounged together waiting for him. Donald pet on Manx until he saw Eggsy and jumped off the bed to harass him.

Eggsy crouched and loved on him for a minute before working to dress; rummaging through his underwear drawer for clean panties, draping his towel over the vanity stool.

“Any special requests, Daddy?” he asked, looking through his options.

Harry sighed thoughtfully, idly caressing Donald’s cheek holding his head on his lap while they waited. “That strappy hot pink with the white lace hems is nice for a suit and won’t show lines.”

“And they’re arseless so I’m readily available, you perv,” he teased, finding the panties Harry wanted him to wear and putting them on then going to the closet to get a suit.

He couldn’t help smiling when he saw one already set on the dressing stool waiting for him; feeling a bit of warmth spreading. He loved when Harry chose his important clothes without telling him; the unspoken order to wear what Harry wanted him to wear making him feel loved and taken care of. He knew Daddy loved and cherished him whenever Harry made choices for him.

Eggsy dressed quickly, going back to Harry and Donald after getting his shoes tied and surprising Harry with a kiss, snickering, then sent his towel down the chute so he could brush his hair at the vanity.

“What was that for, dear boy?” Harry asked, still a little stunned by the unexpected kiss. He didn’t think he had done anything to prompt it.

He smiled at Harry in the mirror, shrugging as he brushed his hair back and put on a bit of cologne before putting his ring back on; he always took it off when he showered so he didn’t lose it down the shower drain.

“Because I really do love when you do little things like picking clothes for me,” he replied, picking up his cufflinks and bringing them over so Harry could help him snap them on. “It makes me feel especially loved when you take care of me like that.”

Eggsy snickered and blushed when Harry held his hands and kissed his knuckles lovingly, squirming giddy. “We’re gonna be late, Daddy,” he giggled bashfully, tucking to hide his face on his shoulder.

Donald and Harry stood, Harry tucking Eggsy close and continuing to kiss on him just to make him giggle and squirm, and they left their quarters together. Eggsy reached and took Donald’s hand, expecting everyone to either be settling in for the night or already in bed.

They still hadn’t discussed making their trio known but they would have to eventually. Morales was causing troubles down in the cells trying to communicate with the guards, making Harry start to rethink his decision to keep him alive and imprisoned for the rest of his life but he wouldn’t go back on that. He could keep Morales alive and make sure every day was pain and torture for him.

They would discuss coming out publicly, but first Harry wanted to treat his good boys and reward them for their obedience and their stronger bond with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks before Harry’s retirement was planned to become official, Kate signed the request for an earlier time. Harry almost didn’t even hold ceremony to pass the mantle of Arthur down to Gareth, but Eggsy and Donald pushed him to do it for Gareth. It was a position of the highest honor in Kingsman, and Gareth had been such an amazing Knight over the years; he deserved ceremony and recognition.

So Harry agreed but tasked his boys with planning the ceremony. He needed to pack up his office anyways so he would be too busy to plan anything. He knew tasking the two could come back to bite him and hoped the boys would behave.

While Harry was busy clearing his personal items out of his office, with Tye and Daisy wanting to help, he carried Annabeth on his chest in a new carrier trying to get her accustomed to it so he could easily take her on outings he already had planned for all his children. She was not a stroller baby like Jason, she wanted to be closer to whoever was tasked with carrying her.

Jason was currently in the dining hall with Eggsy and Donald, the two dogs following him, shadowing Eggsy’s every move and sitting on a table while Eggsy filled balloons with helium holding a sack of deflated balloons and trying to blow a few up himself.

Eggsy was careful not to let any pop in Jason’s face and made sure he wasn’t tearing anything off and in danger of swallowing a piece of balloon. He wasn’t a paranoid parent, but it was just common sense to closely supervise small children handling anything.

He looked up again when Jason giggled as a bit of air rushed out of the balloon in his hand and back into his face. Jason barely managed to inflate the balloon but he still found it hilarious.

“Watch, Daddy!” he told Eggsy then gave the balloon a small blow; releasing the air back into his face and ruffling his curls. He giggled, snorting.

Eggsy chuckled and blew up another balloon, releasing the air toward Jason making him giggle, snort, and squirm.

“Do it again!” he laughed, squealing when Eggsy repeated the action. Eggsy couldn’t hold back his happy smile, unaware that Donald was taking a video of the two playing.

Harry and Donald often took pictures and videos of Eggsy with their children to show Eggsy on the bad days when he just felt awful and like he wasn’t even a mildly decent father or partner in their family.

After playing for a couple minutes Jason settled and let Eggsy get back to work with the helium, happy to sit and watch the stringed balloons go up to the high ceiling and bounce around with the breeze from the air conditioner.

Upstairs Harry closed another box of books, labeling it for donation to the local high schools for the libraries, and set it aside with the other boxes going for donation around town. He sat down to assist Daisy cleaning out his desk drawers, unaware that Tye was getting closer to the hidden toy closet as she dusted the empty bookshelves.

He heard the click and turned to close the closet but moved too slow, finding Tye standing and staring, mouth gaped, confused and stunned. Harry sighed and carefully shut the closet, nudging Tye to take a step back.

Tye looked over at Harry, eyes still wide, making a couple attempts to speak before she was able to form a word. She knew what some of the items were, Kate didn’t check her internet browsing like Eggsy did for her safety, but some of it she still had no idea about.

“I’m not even asking,” she decided, hands up in surrender; abandoning dusting any more for now. “I’m positive I don’t wanna know why or what. Just wow, weird.”

“I’ll give you a fiver if you don’t tell Uncle Eggsy or Donald,” Harry bribed quietly, embarrassed and unsure how to handle it, taking out his wallet and pulling out a couple bills; paying for Daisy’s silence knowing she was definitely listening as well.

Tye and Daisy both took a bill, Daisy tried to act confused but Harry knew her eavesdropping tells. He just smiled at her, grateful that at least she hadn’t seen anything highly inappropriate.

Tye put her money in a pocket and took the shredder bin to dump so she could help Harry sort his papers, getting up to sit on the edge of the desk. Harry smiled at his girls, kissing Annabeth’s head as she started to settle and doze off against him, ready to get on with the rest of his life with his family.

########

On the first official day of retirement, Harry woke with his boys tucked to him; all legs and arms tangled and holding, Eggsy’s head on his chest, ear placed over his heart signaling Eggsy had a bit of a rough sleep, and Donald’s head tucked on his shoulder snoring.

He couldn’t help smiling as he hugged Eggsy tighter and tugged Donald’s arm around them and held his hand firm.

“My good boys,” he whispered in Eggsy’s hair, nuzzling him; thumbing on the ring Donald wore on his right thumb signifying his place in their trio and in Harry and Eggsy’s lives. Harry didn’t mind that Donald didn’t want a leather collar, preferring to show his place with a ring, but it took Eggsy a couple days to not feel antsy about it.

He knew Harry wasn’t replacing him with Donald, but your amazing husband giving another man a ring would cause any heart to flutter with some worry.

Eggsy stirred awake hearing Harry’s soft voice, giving Harry a blurry eyed look before putting his head down again tightening his hold. 

“Where were you, Daddy?” he whispered, sounding scared and small.

“I’ve been right here. What happened, baby boy?”

Eggsy let out a little noise and tightened his legs around one of Harry’s; hugging him and pressing almost painfully closer to him. 

“I couldn’t find you. Fucking Jinkles again. I got the Bubs all out and safe with Donnie, made them run; but when I came back for you, you weren’t where I had to leave you to get the Bubs to Donnie. I looked everywhere but couldn’t find you at all. Jinkles followed me everywhere but I was too concerned about you; ignoring him just pissed him off even more and I dodged his fuckin’ scorpion stingers like you trained me to dodge shit. I just couldn’t find you at all.”

Harry and Donald were both holding Eggsy tight by the time he quieted again; Donald woke hearing Eggsy’s frightened tone and was worried, but knew to just hold him and let him say what he needed to say so they could get him calmed down again. Eggsy let out a slow, trembling breath, rubbing on Harry’s shirt to keep his hands busy and feel something to ground himself, leaning up to nuzzle on Harry’s stubble.

Harry laid still, letting Eggsy nuzzle and grope, hand in Eggsy’s hair scritching and tugging; easing him down a little bit so he would be calmer easier. Donald’s fingers ran up and down Eggsy’s back slowly, giving him more sensation to concentrate on.

Panic attacks weren’t so frequent in the past few months but they were always intense. Thankfully Harry and Donald knew what Eggsy needed to fight back and both were always ready to help him.

After a few minutes in silence, Eggsy calmed again and was able to get out of bed so he could start his morning duties. He stopped in the bathroom then went to his kitchen, feeling even more settled in his comforting space, letting Harry and Donald take care of waking and settling the kids.

He hated having nightmares of a childhood monster being in his thirties, but he knew confidently that Harry and Donald wouldn’t be upset with him or ridicule him for his fear and the effects of his past traumas.

Instead they would always love and help him through hell without hesitation. He would always know they loved him forever and the rest of their lives together.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy missed spending all day with his bubs, but now that Harry’s retirement was official he had time to return to his usual duties; having to use his office much more than he wanted. Having both Donald and Manx with him helped keep him distracted a little bit, but there were times when he got busy doing something and everything got too quiet; making him hear creaks and knocks coming from the attic.

He looked up from a candidate file, feet propped up on the desk and Manx asleep on his lap, and put on a smile as the candidate came in with Donald and Percival following. He had some questions about claims the young woman had made.

She stood between the two Knights looking nervous and timid, arms crossed and shoulders drawn up almost in her ears. It made him smile and look more intimidating to her, though that wasn’t his intention.

“Madisson, right?” he asked.

“Madi, please, sir,” she replied.

Eggsy nodded, gesturing to a chair. “Have a seat, I’d just like to clear up a few questions about something.”

She sat down still tense, clasping her hands tight in her lap, letting out a slow breath. Seeing Manx in Eggsy’s lap just made her more nervous, she was terrified of dogs. Eggsy looked her over, looking for any signs of recognition in her face. She claimed to know him from somewhere, but he couldn’t remember her at all.

“You’ve stated to others that you recognized me in passing, but I’m blanking on who you are. I only ask because we need to substantiate the claim or determine if it’s mistaken identity.”

“We were in year eleven and twelve together before I dropped out; and I unfortunately found some photos of you and an older man that will forever be burned into my memory. My ridiculous father sent them to me drunk a few weeks ago.”

Eggsy wasn’t going to look up at Donald when he couldn’t hold back a snort, and he was definitely not going to blush in front of Maddison and Percival. He huffed a feigned cough, fighting an embarrassed smile.

“What can I do to assure that you don’t mention those pictures to another living soul?”

Maddison almost scoffed, finally relaxing and grinning a little bit; but still too afraid to move too fast with Manx in the same room. “Hopefully you can trust that seeing them has me so traumatized I can easily swear on pain of death I will never, ever bring it up to anyone even if I think I’m alone and speaking to just myself.”

He nodded, choosing to give her a chance to prove herself instead of wiping her memory and sending her along. He knew that just because he knew how to keep secrets and had an entire boat load worth of secrets he was taking to his grave, he shouldn’t trust just anyone. But, despite her tense stance and her eyes not leaving Manx in his lap, he wanted to give someone else the same respect he was given in keeping a secret that wasn’t ruining someone’s life.

“You can relax, you shouldn’t sit so stiff; bad for your back eventually.” he told her, putting his feet down; the move hiding Manx from view.

She let out a slow sigh as her shoulders started to relax. “Sorry, just really scared of dogs. I’ve been bitten too many times.”

Eggsy gave her a smile as Percival left and Donald sat down. “He’s basically harmless, but he is still a pup and in training; and I do totally understand fears.” He was not going to acknowledge the crash he heard coming from the attic. He was lucky he hadn’t jerked out of his chair, but Donald did notice that he bristled nervously and shuddered minutely.

While the three sat getting to know one another, she was Donald’s proposal and should probably take advice from just him but Eggsy wanted to be helpful, Maddison was able to relax more and only flinched half out of the chair when Manx roused and leaned up along Eggsy’s chest to lie down laid out flatter; letting out a little noise when he yawned wide in Eggsy’s face before giving his chin a lick.

Eggsy couldn’t resist playing with Manx’s floppy ears, smiling and making himself chuckle quietly playing peek-a-boo with the pup as if he was a baby. Maddison watched him concerned, hoping that if she was the one chosen for the open position Gareth left; she wouldn’t eventually start showing signs of going crazy from the stressful job.

“Is that normal?” she asked Donald quietly, hand up to hide her mouth a little bit.

Donald snickered and nodded. “For him, yes. He’s usually not so easily distracted but he’s going through withdrawals; he’s spent the last couple years tending to his children and this is his first full week back to work. Bringing Manx was the compromise to get him out the door.”

They watched Eggsy babying on Manx for a while until he seemed to remember he had an audience. This time he did blush, but his eyes were focused toward the door on Harry; standing clad only in pajama pants with Jason hooked in his arm and a careful hand over Jason’s mouth to muffle the cries he couldn’t stop.

Eggsy put Manx on his pet bed and stood as Harry brought Jason over and handed him across the desk to him. He hugged Jason close and sat to rock with him while he calmed and quieted. Every day after naptime Jason woke wanting Eggsy and often cried and screeched until Harry gave in and brought him up.

“I honestly tried to soothe him myself but Beth keeps making herself gag after she has a bottle and it’s messy. Checked the milk and it’s new, just opened this morning by you. I’m about to take her to get checked out. I don’t know what it could be.”

The three sat without interrupting him, letting him get everything rushed out; he just looked like he couldn’t hold it in anymore before his head blew off. He let out a huff, then looked around and finally saw a new face.

He sighed, a little embarrassed about his state of mild undress but Annabeth had soiled his last clean shirt. “Please, excuse my interrupting and disheveled look, ma’am. I don’t always look so unkept.” Maddison nodded, learning to expect anything around headquarters. Harry gave her a nod and looked back at Eggsy, putting a hand on Donald’s shoulder to tell him he was being addressed as well.

“If I’m not back within the hour, check psych. I’m sure you’ll find me in a padded room.”

With that, Harry turned and left Eggsy’s office, returning to the hell he knew Annabeth had waiting for him. He was so grateful that it was Tye’s day off tutoring, he couldn’t handle a screaming toddler and a sick baby at the same time alone.

Eggsy situated Jason against his chest, holding him snug as he rocked slowly; scritching on Jason’s head with his face buried in curls, feeling his own unease thinning again.

When he held onto his bubs, the noise from the attic stopped or he was able to focus away from it. He was sure it was due to him being able to distract from thinking about noises, but he liked to believe it was because his bubs kept him safer from the evils of his past.

“I know, I look silly; but this one’s my buddy. He likes me more than the rest of our herd does, I’m convinced. My little bub.”

“You’ll have to ignore when he goes through the baby fever moods like this; you’ll notice all of us develop coping mechanisms eventually, his are the children.”

Maddison nodded, wanting to absorb and learn anything and everything that she needed to know to be the successful candidate; so far she was proving herself, the only girl in the group of rowdy; half intelligent boys.

Eggsy peppered Jason’s head with kisses and nuzzles as he drifted off to sleep again; too comfortable against Eggsy’s chest to fight the sandman despite just waking from a nap; loosening and taking off his tie so he could unbutton a couple buttons and not be too hot with Jason’s added body heat against him.

He wasn’t going to retire for some time, but leaving his family every morning would just get harder and harder for him; even if the kids eventually got accustomed to the new routine. They just had to take time to let everyone adjust to their new normal lives.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingsman jet returned to the hangar, slowly taxiing to a stop; bringing the men home after another successful mission. It was another ruse to get Eggsy’s confidence in himself back; but this time Gareth put communication black-out orders and Harry wouldn’t let himself go running to help knowing he had to make Eggsy see he could do his job.

He wasn’t supposed to be aware of the mission at all but he had secretly met with Gareth and advised him how to plan everything. He was retired but he could still help here and there; their headquarters was his main residence still after all, and he owned the property.

The only part he hated was that he couldn’t be down at the hangar to greet Eggsy and Donald off the jet; too busy with Jason and Annabeth. Currently Jason was stuck in the toilet. Harry mistakenly sent him to the bathroom on his own, only intending to leave him long enough to make Annabeth a cup of juice and put her in her playpen while he had Jason in the tub.

Being the adventurous and mischievous boy that he was, Jason climbed and stood on the toilet seat trying to reach one of his bath toys by himself and slid, getting his foot stuck and wedging himself in the bowl.

Harry tried to keep Jason calm while he and a few men tried to determine the best way to free the boy. Jason cried scared, uncomfortable and foot starting to hurt, not recognizing the agents Harry enlisted to help him; yelling for Eggsy not understanding why he wasn’t home.

Coming out of the elevator down the hall, Eggsy and Donald heard Jason’s cries. Eggsy dropped his luggage and ran, terrified of the sound coming from his son, nearly causing Donald to trip as he abandoned his own luggage and tried to run.

Eggsy crashed into the bathroom, heart hammering frantic; tearing past the men gathered to get to Jason, shoving them back and almost shoving Harry away from Jason in his panic but stopping himself and dropping to his knees as Harry leaned to let him take Jason.

“Be careful, he’s gotten himself stuck,” he told Eggsy then bent a little bit to look at the U bend of the toilet; using his glasses to get almost an x-ray view of the inside to see where and how far Jason was stuck. “Don’t pull, try not to let him move too much.”

Instinctively Eggsy reached into the water to hold Jason’s leg still, barely having room to get his hand inside the bowl. They were definitely getting a toilet that was big enough for a wide, adult sized ass after this. He just knew getting the smaller ones so they could more easily potty train would be something he regretted later.

When Donald came in he knew what to do. He moved Harry out of the way and shut off the water to the toilet then went to get tools to take it up off the floor. Harry dismissed the agents, none of them had been any help, it would later make him wonder why a crowd of men couldn’t figure out something that took Donald all of three seconds to determine the best course to take.

After getting the toilet loose, Harry and Donald lifted it together while Eggsy kept hold of Jason and started to take it to get help in Medical, but Harry stopped when he remembered Annabeth was alone in the den.

“Shit,” he grumbled, too worried about Jason to care that he sounded annoyed; directing them to put the toilet down on their bed long enough for him to gather Annabeth, stress levels quickly rising. He put her in the baby carrier that she still didn’t care much for and put her on his back, he didn’t want to wait long enough for someone to come up to watch her.

He and Donald picked up the toilet again, none of the three cared that it left a dripping trail as they went or that there was a gross ring of muck on their bedspread; Jason was more important than a little bit of a mess.

When they got to medical finally, Pamela and staff from all wards heard Jason still crying and a crowd soon gathered outside a room where they put him and the toilet down on a bed. Eggsy still held onto Jason to keep him still, hand down in the toilet cramping from the tight squeeze but he didn’t want to pull back and risk Jason’s foot moving and breaking something. He just stood hunched over Jason, blocking his view of the audience, Harry’s hand on his back steadying him and keeping him from showing his fear and just making Jason more afraid.

Donald took command again, ordering someone be called that could cut into the toilet and trying to get the crowd to back away knowing they were just making Jason frantic and scared. Harry rubbed on Eggsy’s back, Annabeth fussing in his ear over his shoulder adding more stress to him, trying to explain to a few staff what happened.

He felt overwhelmingly guilty for letting Jason leave his sight, knowing he liked to climb and explore; the times he caught Jason trying to climb the bed posts had been humorous at the time but he should have seen the foreshadowing to more dangerous antics. He certainly did not feel like as good a father as he saw in Eggsy; he could barely get the little ones to acknowledge him whenever Eggsy was around they both loved him so much.

Unfortunately in order to get Jason calm enough to allow someone to cut the toilet, he had to be sedated. Hearing that just made Harry feel worse. Defeated, Harry took Annabeth and the carrier off his back and passed her to Donald, almost offended when she quit fussing for him, and worked his way through the crowd to sit out in the hall out of the way; sitting bent over his lap, chin in his hand, huffing at himself.

Soon the hall filled with the sounds of a drill and porcelain cracking, making Harry groan as the noise rattled in his jaw and cover his ears; his eye closing against a headache he felt. He didn’t hear when the drill paused and a big chunk shattered to the floor, followed by Eggsy grunting as his hand and Jason’s foot almost free.

He wanted to feel Harry’s comforting touch again but he could feel the tension and worry from Harry and knew he needed to step back away from the crowd for a little while.

After another hour of sitting by himself, Harry heard two others sit beside him in the small uncomfortable chairs. With a sigh he sat up, seeing Donald on his right with Annabeth and a bottle and Eggsy to his left holding Jason cradled; his little foot in a hard cast to prevent movement while his foot healed. It was mostly small breaks but it was enough he shouldn’t walk on the foot for a little bit.

“Docs say he’ll be fine and for us not to stress so much; boys are apparently little terrors when they’re little like this. And, if you consider who’s in his genes, and Ham’s natural curiosity.”

Harry sighed, stroking Jason’s hand on Eggsy’s neck. “I’m sorry I let it happen. I apparently don’t know all I should about kids. University studies don’t really prepare for parenthood.”

Eggsy smiled taking one hand, Donald reached for the other and the two held firm. 

“You didn’t let anything happen; he’s four years old and a busy little butt. Accidents happen, he’s not permanently damaged or critically hurt; not even a major break anywhere they just hard casted him so he would have no choice but to stay off of it. Pamela did that, she knows he’s all over the place; she’s come in on me trying to change Beth and the little butthead had climbed up on my shoulders to bash my head with a toy mallet. She’s got pictures. Nobody is a perfect parent and kids get bumps and scrapes, they’re supposed to. It’s part of being a kid.”

“Did I ever tell you about when I was nearly seven; took a shit in my mum’s blender cause I wanted to make my nanny and sister chocolate shakes but we didn’t have chocolate?” Donald spoke up, grinning embarrassed at the memory; nuzzling on Annabeth’s head to stifle a snicker.

Harry and Eggsy turned and stared at him horrified and stunned; Harry cringing judgmental and almost sneering a little, disgusted by the confession. Donald snickered, flicking his nose.

“Why?” Eggsy asked, knowing he probably didn’t want to actually know the reasoning.

“I was seven?” Donald offered with a shrug, grinning at their matching expressions.

Harry shook his head, huffing as he stood with the two; tucking Eggsy and Jason into his arm. “Do me a favor and never serve any of us anything chocolate.”

“And don’t even look at my blender!” Eggsy added, tone stern but obviously not totally serious. Donald chuckled at them, wanting to tuck close to Harry but couldn’t then. 

They still hadn’t come out with their relationship; he was still concerned and was the reason for the procrastination from them announcing anything just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy ran through a set of narrow corridors, leading a group of unexpected mercs away from his teammates helping evacuate hostages. He didn’t think of his fears when he took off running after hearing them approach; he just ran to protect the hostages and his fellow Knights. He didn’t care much for the agents, but a part of him ran to keep them safe as well; that part spoke up because he knew he would get Harry’s praise when he finally got home.

Ducking and dodging still came second nature to him, aiming and hitting his target effortless. Kate was in his ear telling him where to turn, when to make a noise to attract more of the enemy on his trail, watching him and the rescue of the hostages.

“No, go to the right, Galahad. There’s more goons, clomp or something.”

Behind her Harry stood watching, unable to stay back; he had to see both of his boys working; and seeing Eggsy taking on things alone worried him, but also made him proud. Eggsy was always the first to put himself in danger, and usually the first to need rescuing.

But everyone hoped that wouldn’t be needed this time.

Harry held back laughter when he heard Eggsy shouting a godawful, annoying football chant he and Donald heard the week previous while taking a break from everything and enjoying tickets to a game together. They hadn’t stopped since and almost everyone hated them a little bit for it.

Kate let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead, and turned to watch the Knights and tune him out until he stopped being a shit.

She didn’t see Harry on the camera feed behind her, too concentrated on the teams. Harry watched until Percival called a successful assignment then turned and started back upstairs, meeting Daisy and Tye coming up after a busy day with their tutors. Both were tired and dragging their school bags; Harry took one in each arm to keep them on their feet long enough to get upstairs, not too surprised when Tye turned off to their quarters as he took Daisy to her room to help her settle and take another shot to treat migraines.

He helped her lie down and stay still on her side after she used the bathroom and changed into one of Eggsy’s old t-shirts, prepping the needle carefully; as always he read the label twice.

“Is it ten or twenty?” he quizzed her, wanting Daisy to learn how to eventually take care of shots by herself; just in case she was away from him and it was time for meds.

“Ten,” she yawned, holding the shirt up off her hip. “Mix it first with the dose of air and pull ten out.”

He smiled at her before giving the jab, rubbing the site gently. “Is it helping keep the bad ones away at least?”

Daisy nodded, snuggling with a stuffie as Harry covered her. “Stay ‘til I’m sleeping.”

Harry chuckled and laid down to snuggle up beside her, tucking her close. She let out a frustrated sounding sigh, always annoyed when she was down with a headache, and closed her eyes.

After a quiet hour of restlessness, Daisy finally was comfortable enough to fall asleep letting Harry slip away and get back to the little ones just in time for Annabeth to wake from her nap. He changed her diaper before taking her to the kitchen for lunch, hearing Tye already doing homework at the dining table.

When he got a microwaved toddler meal ready and Annabeth settled in her high chair to eat, he sat down to feed her and help Tye with homework

#######

Two days and one quick stop at Medical later, Eggsy and Donald returned home. Eggsy dropped his bags in the closet with a groan, startling Harry awake when he came in a little loud, going to the kitchen with the key to the liquor cabinet. He wanted a hard drink and a hot soak in the hot tub.

Nobody was too surprised to see Eggsy coming back through with a cold bottle of wine, stripped completely naked, and a glass of his limeade drink.

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked, working to get out of bed and follow Eggsy.

Donald sighed and shrugged. “We kinda had a pretty bad argument on the jet last night; he hasn’t spoken to me since. I deserve it, but is it really fair for him to be upset because I’m still nervous about being out?”

“No, it actually isn’t; I’ll talk to him.”

Donald nodded, fidgeting nervous. “If it helps his case, we were bunked together and Hawkins asked us to keep down the fucking noises. That got everyone asking if we’re actually fucking, he was joking but I guess I didn’t get that. I kinda got nervous and thought they knew. Told them, kinda squeaky and girly, that we’re just friends. He was smart enough to turn on soundproofing in our bunk before he shouted at me until he lost his voice. Really hurt him.”

Harry let out a sigh, his frustration clear in the sound; making Donald take a couple nervous steps back. “Are you embarrassed by our relationship?”

Donald quickly shook his head, crossing his arms more nervous and a little bit afraid of Harry. “Of course not; I’ve just always had really bad experiences coming out about anything. It’s always been negative.”

“Alright, just start unpacking; I’ll work on Eggsy.”

Harry stood and went to Eggsy in the bathroom, not expecting to find him sitting on the floor waiting for Harry to come in; bath supplies set out waiting for him to draw a bath for Eggsy. After the stress of the mission and then fighting with Donald, Eggsy just needed a bit of Harry’s pampering to settle. Harry smiled as he started the water, seeing the wine in an ice bucket on the edge of the hot tub.

While he set up Eggsy’s bath, Harry wasn’t too surprised when Eggsy moved to invade his lap. He leaned back and looked down, smiling and reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head on his thigh.

“I watched some of your mission, my good boy. I’m so incredibly proud of you for being able to get the attention away from your team. And, it was enjoyable watching you fight; springing around like an animal.”

Finally Eggsy smiled and let out a soft snicker, blushing at Harry’s praises. “I wasn’t even scared. Didn’t even think before I ran. I just heard them and took off so everyone could get out. I already saw a way out for me, I just had to distract the idiots long enough and get over to it.”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s head before getting him up and into the bathtub, pulling over the masks and scrubs he used on his boy. “Did you and Donnie behave properly without me close?”

The little bit of an uncomfortable sneer that fell on Eggsy’s face worried Harry, making his hands slow for a moment and soften more as he lovingly washed him. Eggsy huffed, peeking up at Harry before closing his eyes again; squirming and trying to push away his annoyance again. He didn’t need to stay angry at Donald, he knew that already and had forced himself to keep his mouth shut after they argued. He didn’t want to say something to hurt Donald and push him away.

“He’s honestly trying, sweet boy,” Harry soothed, caressing under Eggsy’s chin lightly. “We just have to understand that not everyone is confident and shameless as we’ve grown to be; I’m sure you had a time where nobody knew and you were nervous about someone finding out, someone who could hurt you like you had been getting already?”

Eggsy shook his head, sighing and leaning his head in the crook of Harry’s arm around the back edge of the tub. “I wasn’t given a choice. Dean, remember? He spied on me and Liam talking. And since I’ve been getting fucked since I was six, hard to find someone who didn’t know.”

Harry sighed quietly, rinsing all the soap and the first mask; spreading another before letting the water out and helping Eggsy step over the edge, starting the jets in the hot tub.

After getting Eggsy settled in his usual spot, Harry opened the bathroom door and called for Donald to join them in the hot tub so the three of them could discuss coming out as a trio to a few trusted people.

Hopefully testing the waters slowly would help Donald feel more at ease with being out. He still hid being gay from everyone outside of their little family. He didn’t want everyone he worked with to be angry at him for being attracted to other men, even though it wasn’t anything he could control and have a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched Eggsy lounged in a beach chair on the roof; only wearing a tiny speedo and Harry’s old aviators; sun bathing. He wasn’t trying to hide, standing in the roof access doorway openly watching and enjoying every moment of seeing his boy on display. But he knew to the unknowing eye, he definitely looked like an old creep stalking younger prey.

Eggsy knew he was there, seeing him in his peripheral, and squirmed occasionally to tease Harry and test how long it took him to finally step outside. Harry enjoyed when Eggsy teased.

While watching Donald came through, stepping out on the roof in a pair of boxers and another beach chair under his arm. He set up with Eggsy, putting his chair facing Eggsy’s so they could talk back and forth. Before he sat down, Donald took off his boxers to sunbathe completely nude. Harry let out a surprised snort, quickly feigning a cough and covering his amusement as Eggsy’s stunned laugh echoed.

“What the hell are you doing, Donnie?” Eggsy snickered.

Donald shrugged, putting his hands behind his head; legs splayed open wide to get sun everywhere. “Don’t like tan lines; and Harry’s said he likes nice bronze all over.”

Eggsy smiled, thumbing along his waistband considering. “Where’s all the bubs?”

“Sissy is still asleep, Bubba’s with his preschool class, Tye and Dais are in the library with their tutors. Dais only has half the day ‘cause Terri’s kid has appointments later.”

Eggsy shimmied out of his speedo, hooking it on his fingers and flicking it toward Harry, giving him a cheeky little grin. Harry caught the tiny garment, fisting and caressing it; gaze intense on his two boys.

He knew they were trying to tempt him, and he wanted to go out and enjoy the sun with them; but he didn’t have someone who he trusted to watch over Annabeth for a while that was available.

A clatter caught Harry’s attention, making him turn around to see Madisson with a chair, dressed only in a t-shirt covering a tiny bikini and her own sunglasses on her head, leading a couple recruits and to Harry’s surprise; a few of the Knights. All were dressed like they were going to the beach.

Harry watched as the group settled to sunbathe on the roof, everyone shedding a garment or two when they saw Eggsy and Donald both completely naked. Eggsy sat up as Madisson came to sit in his knees so he could help her put sun oil on her back where she couldn’t reach; laying a leg out toward Donald when he sat up as well.

Madisson seemed to have a little bit of starry eyes for Donald, she didn’t hide that she found him attractive; she thought Eggsy was adorably cute in a brotherly way but she liked Donald.

Finally Harry had to come outside, stroking his fingers on Eggsy’s back making him squirm and giggle ticklish. Eggsy wasn’t embarrassed about the strange noises Harry brought out of him.

“What are all of you doing?” he asked, reaching to tug gently on Eggsy’s hair; feeling him melt as he rubbed oil on Madisson. “Why on Earth are all of you naked?” He was aware that he still held Eggsy’s speedo and his hand rubbed it. He just didn’t care to hide it.

“ _ I _ didn’t want tan lines,” Donald replied, hands careful on Madisson’s legs; not wanting to get too close to where it would be totally inappropriate to have his hands and fingers.

“I just like being naked in the sun,” Eggsy shrugged, now working to put Madisson’s hair up with clips he found in her bag. “I guess nobody has any shame anymore.”

Madisson turned and laid down on her chair to let Donald reach the back of her legs; folding her arms under her head. Donald continued to spread sun oil, not realizing he was zoning out and losing himself in the repetitive motions, falling silent into his thoughts.

Harry and Eggsy noticed and eyed him for a minute. “What about your bum?” Eggsy asked, giving Madisson a playful pop; snickering when she lifted a hand and gave him the two finger salute over her shoulder.

“Let Donnie do it, he likes playing with jiggly arses.”

That made the four chuckle and Donald blushed, flicking his nose and ducking his head a moment.

“I like a nice set of tits; don’t do anything for me but I do appreciate and admire them. But, I’d rather have someone motorboat my arse.”

Harry snorted a laugh and bent down, giving Eggsy a kiss and a rub on his neck; smiling when he squirmed. “Enjoy your nude sun orgy, dear boys. I have to get back before Godzilla wakes up.” He reached over and gave Donald’s head a little bit of a caress, not thinking about the others around.

Nobody was paying attention to them, too busy enjoying the sun and relaxing with each other; but Donald still instinctively stiffened a little bit and glanced around. Only Madisson had seen the caress; she long ago figured there was something between the three, she grew up in a polyamorous family and knew how to spot one.

It was the main thing that made her feel so comfortable around Donald and Eggsy; they felt familiar and safe.

“It’s alright,” Harry told Donald softly, knowing his thoughts. “If anyone says anything awful, I’ll handle them, my boy. Promise me you won’t worry?”

Donald inhaled deep and let it out slow, looking over at the others; hands still rubbing Madisson’s calves. “Yes, Harry,” he sighed, shoulders relaxing a little bit. Eggsy smiled at Donald, feeling the stress Donald carried relieving a little bit.

With that, Harry turned and walked away; still holding Eggsy’s speedo in his fist. He knew Donald was getting more comfortable with the thought of coming out and it would happen soon. He would make sure nobody was a threat to them.

He would keep his family safe.

#######

Eggsy came out of the den after getting the call from Harry that he and Donald were finished with their private play time; they shared a bed together sleeping, but their sex lives were usually separately done. When Eggsy and Harry played, Donald would busy himself in the den, when Donald and Harry played, Eggsy could usually be found in his kitchen 

After Donald and Harry’s private time, Eggsy always had something sweet baked for all of them.

Tonight he brought out fresh cherry, apple, and peach icing glazed turnovers and hot chocolate. He came dressed in panties and a waist apron, giving them a silly pose in the doorway, making them laugh a little bit.

“You’re silly,” Donald snickered, taking a mug of hot chocolate for himself and Harry. Eggsy grabbed the plate of turnovers and his own mug, joining them in bed. “How can you stand that itchy lace?”

Eggsy shrugged, snuggled up to Harry; feeding him, Harry’s hand rested on his ass and rubbed slowly. “You get used to it, and a lot of it is actually soft lace, but constantly wearing it will irritate and get uncomfortable so I alternate between all the fabrics.”

Donald leaned into Harry’s other arm, nibbling on his own turnover and giving Harry sips of hot chocolate while taking his own. “So, Madi informed me that she knows about us.”

“Told me, too,” Eggsy nodded, dabbing a napkin on Harry’s mouth; feeling fuzzy seeping in with Harry’s smile. “Her mum is in a poly relationship. She’s also so close to being the final candidate. She’s amazing and I hope she’s the one. Reminds me of Roxy a lot.”

Harry smiled at his boys, hands caressing slowly; feeling peace and soft warmth. He couldn’t be happier, couldn’t imagine his life without his two amazing Subs. He cherished both. Eggsy snickered at him, lifting his chin to allow Harry’s wandering hand to rest on his throat; going almost limp when Harry gave him a gentle grip, his eyes rolling back and closing.

On his other shoulder Donald was similarly dopey with Harry rubbing behind his ear on his unusual sweet spot. He didn’t have the fuzzy Eggsy had, but everything felt softer and slow. He could definitely learn to fully go into his own Subspace and enjoy being there.

Now he could understand why Eggsy wanted to go down so much; everything was just easier and peaceful in Subspace. He wanted more of it as often as he could go down for Harry’s touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy followed Donald back upstairs after another meeting for the Knights; he didn’t pull an assignment this time but Donald would be gone over the weekend to help guide the remaining four recruits through a mission to take down a terrorist group. He wasn’t aware that Gareth chose not to involve him because Gareth saw he was obviously antsy and needed Harry tending to him instead of being potentially shot at again.

While Donald went to the closet and started gathering a few suits and lounge clothes, Eggsy, being the dramatic pest Harry adored so much, flung himself down with full theatrical flair across Harry’s legs while Harry played on his laptop.

He let out a sigh, tapping his fingertips against the laptop, and whined. “Attention, Daddy,” he mumbled, pouting. “Please.”

Harry chuckled, looking over the edge of the laptop and smiling at Eggsy. “Why don’t you put on something pretty for me? Then come snuggle up beside me and I’ll give pets while I’m doing all of this Christmas shopping for the runts.”

“Anything specific?” Eggsy asked, rubbing on Harry’s shins; starting to slide down to his knees so he could stand and shuffle off to obey.

“Your new tan looks great in red; something dark. That deep rose corset set and your nude shade stockings; let Daddy feel but not totally cover all that beautiful golden skin.”

Eggsy nodded, undressing slowly. “Do you want heels again?”

“Not this time, sweet boy. You won’t be prancing around this time.”

Eggsy found the corset and garters Harry wanted and laid the hanger on the bed to get his stockings and matching panties. Harry watched him put everything on, putting the laptop aside to help him lace up and tie the back of the corset; unable to resist rubbing on the satin, sighing.

“Beautiful baby boy.” Harry smiled when Eggsy snickered and ducked his head bashfully, seeing the blush go from Eggsy’s face to his neck. He turned Eggsy around and pulled him down for a soft kiss before letting him work on getting his garter and stockings on next.

While he watched Eggsy, Donald came back through with his weekend bag packed and ready. He put it by the door then folded down to lie beside Harry, waiting for the call to leave. Harry tucked him close, putting Donald’s head down on his right hip, draping his arm around Donald’s shoulder and rubbed the spot behind his ear.

Donald snickered and grinned, closing his eyes to enjoy his last little bit with Harry for the coming weekend.

After Eggsy finished dressing he came over and curled up beside Harry, nudging the laptop a little to put his head down on Harry’s lap; taking Harry’s hand and putting it on his neck.

He situated the laptop so the three of them could all see the screen, reaching to control the mouse so Harry could keep his hands on his boys and comfort both of them. Harry smiled at his two boys; both were working together more peacefully every day and they were working on not being jealous of each other for anything.

They were both trying harder to get along and not argue. They hadn’t argued since the last time in the jet, Eggsy came to Donald when he was calmer and apologized for freaking out on him and they made up with each other much to Harry’s relief.

Even now when Eggsy obviously needed Harry and wanted him all to himself, he tamed the greed trying to edge toward him and laid quietly knowing he would have Harry the entire weekend and he knew that Donald would want to have a little bit of snuggle time before he left.

“What are you buying?” Donald asked.

“Christmas for the kids. I’ve already ordered your gifts so neither of you can go snooping to find them.”

“What should we get you, Daddy?” Eggsy asked, scrolling through toddler toys for Annabeth and age appropriate educational, but still fun, toys for Jason.

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know what I would possibly need; already have everything I want as well. My two wonderful boys and my children.”

“I have an idea, you’ll really love it; but it’s mostly going to be hand made if that’s alright.” Eggsy and Donald looked across at each other, Donald knew what Eggsy would like to have done for Harry but he would need help getting everything they would need to make the special gift for him.

“You’re going to knit your own little panties for me?”

Eggsy and Donald snickered. “No, silly Daddy.” Eggsy didn’t hear his voice switch to his younger tone, but Donald and Harry caught it and looked at each other for a moment before Harry reached to tug on Eggsy’s hair, making him let out an unhappy noise when his hand left Eggsy’s neck.

“Are you feeling good, baby boy?” he asked, scritching Eggsy’s head.

“I’m getting better, why?” Eggsy replied, tone normal again, looking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head, putting his hand back on Eggsy’s neck and squeezing. Eggsy immediately went dopey, grinning up at him. “Just thought you might have to go down a little deeper. If you’d like to, we can.”

Eggsy shook his head and cuddled closer, hugging Harry’s thigh when Donald sat up to leave; unable to suppress a little whine, wanting to catch Donald’s wrist and keep him home. Harry gave him a firmer grip, holding Donald’s hand a minute longer.

“Remember to be careful, Don. If you can, please check in. Come back in one piece. When you return, straight to Medical then back here.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, Harry,” he replied, snickering at Harry’s little bit of a grin. “And if anyone asks about us?”

“Tell them. If there’s trouble, you can trust Gareth to have your back; he knows about us and he’s given you his word that he’s on your side. He’ll put a stop to bullshit just like I would.”

After a couple kisses from both partners, Donald took his bag and left their quarters to meet the other Knights to leave.

Eggsy sat up and put Harry’s laptop aside, quickly moving to straddle Harry and crowd into his arms. He took Harry’s hands and planted them on his satin covered ass. “Hold,” he mumbled, snuggling close and holding tight.

Harry chuckled, giving Eggsy’s ass a firm squeeze; making him squirm and nuzzle on his shoulder. “Are you positive you don’t need to slip down for a while, baby boy?” he asked, tucking Eggsy’s head under his chin. “You’re more cuddly and getting clingy. That’s usually how it starts.”

“I need you to hold my bum, Daddy.” Eggsy definitely needed to have Little time again. But, he would have to wait until someone was around who could watch the children. He wanted to curl up and not leave Harry’s lap, but he had responsibilities he needed to see to, and duties to Kingsman.

But he could enjoy this quiet time with Harry and hope for a little bit of playing; it would be hard to convince Harry to play when Eggsy needed Little time, but Eggsy was usually up for a challenge.  
#######

Harry woke to Eggsy rolling him onto his back. He looked around the still dark bedroom, expecting an intruder, before realizing Eggsy had taken his pajama pants and then straddled him; still dressed in his corset and panties.

“What are you up to now, baby boy?” he asked, reaching for Eggsy’s thighs; unable to keep his hands off his boy. He sighed when he felt Eggsy’s stockings.

“I was kinda wanting to try that thing where one of us is asleep but someone has to wake up at every little bump and snuffle.”

He let out a soft squeal when Harry grabbed and rolled him onto his back; snickering as Harry’s scruff tickled on his neck, leaning to nuzzle his cheek and letting out a playful purring sound.

Harry chuckled on Eggsy’s shoulder, pinning him under his body; arms wrapped around his boy. “What does Daddy’s Boy need?”

Eggsy sighed, itch soothing and peace setting into his senses, hugging Harry’s neck. “Daddy,” he said in a hushed tone, legs squirming between Harry’s; his nails dragging on Harry’s back slowly.

Seeing that Eggsy’s mind was clouding over, Harry reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair. Eggsy responded immediately, arching up against Harry, his arms slipping and falling outstretched, his legs rubbing and squirming; his Lycra clad knee brushed against Harry’s ass making him inhale against Eggsy’s ear.

“Naughty boy. You know how much Daddy loves when you rub all over me with your slutty stockings.” Eggsy giggled softly and rubbed the stockings on Harry’s thighs, earning another tug in his hair. “Cheeky little tease; what am I going to do with you?”

Eggsy drew his knees up, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist to rub his stockinged feet on Harry’s ass; letting out a relieved whimper when Harry’s hand finally gripped his throat. He tried to tell Harry he needed it; but his mind was too far gone to let him form more than a few words after being pinned.

Smiling, Harry reached over to Eggsy’s nightstand for the lube, leaving his hand on Eggsy’s throat as he worked, sitting up causing Eggsy’s legs to spread wide and lewd. He watched his boy start to coast gently, endorphins and the need for Harry nearly overwhelmed Eggsy making him seem a little off and pingy.  
“Are you loose, baby boy?”

“Huh-uh.” he moaned, whimpering needy, and spread as wide as he could. He reached up and held the headboard, signaling to Harry that he needed his wrists bound. “Hold me.”

Harry’s hand left Eggsy’s hair and reached up for his wrists, squeezing firm. Eggsy thrashed a moment, letting out a desperate sound; whining, then went limp. An explosion of fuzzy erupted all over his body, slamming him down deep.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbled, but his tone was clearer and more steady. “Better. Just hold me.”

Harry leaned down, smiling, and gave Eggsy a little nuzzle and rub with his scruff. “Do you still want Daddy to fuck you loopy?”

He nodded, pressing his neck on Harry’s hand for a bit more pressure. Harry tightened his grip just a touch, feeling Eggsy’s pulse slowing. He stilled, the tremble in his muscles easing away.

“Bind me up good, Daddy. Please?”

“I’ll have to let go so I can gather everything.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied softly, eyes closing. “I wanna be totally helpless for Daddy; bind me up and fuck me good. Take your pleasure and leave me sloppy.”

Harry chuckled, nuzzling on Eggsy as he relaxed his grip on his hands and throat slowly; knowing if he just took his hands off all at once, Eggsy would panic and cling again. “You know how much Daddy likes seeing you so sloppy and used, sweet boy.”

He released Eggsy’s throat first, rubbing his hand down Eggsy’s chest. “I’m just going to get a bit of rope. I’ll be right back, you may sit up and watch me if you need to; sit pretty or kneel if you’d like.”

When Eggsy settled again, Harry sat up on the side of the bed; hand still on Eggsy’s throat.

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back, my baby boy.”

Eggsy nodded, letting out a soft sound when Harry released his throat to stand up; rolling and sitting up on his knees, hands folded together. He watched Harry get into their toy closet to collect the binding ropes, feeling more settled when he saw the soft black lengths.

He didn’t know where the need to be bound came from, but he knew he wouldn’t stop itching for it until Harry had him tied up and helpless. He just needed Harry to have total control and make him powerless against him.

As Harry came back, Eggsy’s shoulders relaxed again and Eggsy let out a soft sigh; folding down on his stomach and putting his arms behind his back to let Harry bind him up. He knew Daddy would make sure he was safe, he didn’t need to do anything but let Daddy use his body; and then after Daddy will hold him again and everything will be peaceful all over everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Like Harry promised, Eggsy was left a twitching, sloppy mess after Harry was done with him. Eggsy laid enjoying the softness of Subspace, arms still tied behind his back, nuzzling on Harry while he rubbed on his ass and played on his phone.

He still felt a little off, but that tiny bit of buzzy could be ignored in favor of being in Harry’s arm.

Harry knew Eggsy needed to have Little time and that it would start soon, he knew all of Eggsy’s tells easily. He was busy buying more supplies for Eggsy’s Little sessions. He ordered new stuffies, making sure there were plenty of cats and dogs, and as a little bit of a goof Harry bought an adult sized baby bonnet.

Of course he knew Eggsy wouldn’t actually wear it, but he would still find it amusing.

While browsing and buying, Eggsy slowly came back to reality; squirming against his bonds.

“Do you want loose now?” Harry asked, putting his phone down and sitting up to untie him.

Eggsy nodded, his feet squirming together. “Please, Daddy,” he mumbled, tone falling to his Little voice. “‘M naked.”

Harry smiled, rubbing the marks on Eggsy’s arms from the ropes. “Yes you are, baby boy,” he told Eggsy, rubbing his ass gently; earning a little giggle. “How old?”

He shook his head, fighting back the Little urges; he didn’t want to go down that far yet. “Still me, Daddy. Just feel good and dopey. Snuggles?” he asked, reaching with a heavy arm for Harry to lie down again. Eggsy rolled to his back, giggling when his arm dropped with a soft thud on the mattress.

Eggsy continued to giggle, unable to stop his reactions while floating, squirming happy as Harry laid down and held him close again; his hands going to rub on Harry’s scruff, letting out a happy noise on Harry’s shoulder.

Eventually Eggsy squirmed his way to lay partly on Harry’s side, holding his leg captive between his own, arm hugged around Harry’s middle and head down on his chest over his heart; nuzzling and cooing quietly, happily as he came back more.

Harry scritched on Eggsy’s head, tugging gently. “If you need to be Little sweet boy, please do it. I can practically hear that little boy calling out. We can’t leave here, but Pamela has volunteered to help with the Bubs and even Kate; she’s been behaving lately. We can put DND orders.”

“I need to but I’m afraid. I wanna, but I wouldn’t be able to ‘cause he’s afraid. He’s afraid someone will see and accuse you of being a pervert. I’m afraid I’ll go so far you’ll get annoyed and leave me all alone until I’m out of it again.”

The scoff that left Harry just worried Eggsy more. He couldn’t help the heartbroken sound that came out, looking up at Harry wide eyed; still fighting being Little.

“None of that will happen, baby boy. I promise. Nobody has access to watch in here, not even Kate, because we own this entire home legally. I would never leave you for any amount of time when you’re Little.” Harry rolled them and reached to rub on Eggsy’s throat, pressing gently and felt Eggsy calm.

“I still don’t understand how this so quickly turns off your worries and stresses, my sweet baby boy.”

Eggsy shrugged, eyes closed peacefully again. “Helps me focus on you better, helps me to respond. I can actually breathe a little better, somehow. I don’t get that part; guess you’re holding something in place or something.”

Harry smiled, leaning in and kissing Eggsy; thumb rubbing a little more firm before returning to the careful grip, littering Eggsy’s face with kitten kisses and rubs with his scruff. Soon, Eggsy grinned dopey again and he felt calmer. Harry gave his ear a careful nip, earning a snicker, and smiled; kissing Eggsy’s closed eyes.

#######

In the morning Harry woke to Eggsy’s light touch on his chest; fingers tracing old bullet and knife scars, the touch tickling but not bothersome like some felt when another touched their scars. He did huff softly, smiling and hugging his arm more firmly around Eggsy, the bullet scar he received after being shot by Jamal tickled more than other spots.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy snickered when he realized he accidentally woke Harry. “I woke up too early, again. Don’t like that.”

Harry smiled, rubbing on Eggsy’s hip, and kissed his head; letting Eggsy’s fingers continue to caress and tickle.

“How old, baby boy?”

Eggsy shrugged, tucking his head down and hiding on Harry’s shoulder; fingers still moving, the action soothing him. Harry let out a slow breath on Eggsy’s head, hugging him close, feeling him trembling.

“My sweet baby boy,” he sighed. “Would you like Daddy to help you get dressed?” Eggsy nodded, curling his legs up as if to hide his nakedness despite the blankets laid over both of them. “Then after, we’ll go to the kitchen and cook breakfast together; or you can let me cook and you just let me hold onto my precious boy.”

After a few more soothing kisses, Harry was able to get to his feet. He pulled on his discarded pajama pants then stood and went to their dresser, getting one of Eggsy’s softer t-shirts and cotton, boy short style panties that Eggsy wore during his Little time.

When he turned back to Eggsy, he saw him curled up at the end of the bed; head resting on the footrest and arm draped over, fingertips reaching toward the bench. Harry couldn’t help smiling as he stepped up to dress Eggsy, well practiced in dressing a boned fish from Jason and Annabeth always finding it hilarious to go limp on him while dressing them.

“My kitty,” Eggsy mumbled, nudging at the seat on the bench. “Fell here.”

Getting Eggsy’s panties up, Harry moved the bench to look for his stuffed cat, finding a horde of dog toys from Manx and Hambone. He wasn’t too surprised when Manx roused, seeing his toys uncovered, and hurried to snatch up his squeaky duck, knocking a bit of Eggsy’s cat into view when he crawled under the bed; chewing on his duck and making it squeak repeatedly.

Eggsy snickered, settling when he had his cat. “Charchar,” he called to Manx, using a nickname Little Eggsy often used, grinning when Manx came out, still with his duck in his mouth, and used the bench to climb up on the bed with Eggsy.

Harry smiled at the two as Eggsy turned and curled up with his pup, bending and kissing Eggsy’s temple. “Alright, stay here with Mr. Manx. I’ll cook breakfast.”

He nodded, petting Manx and hugging his cat stuffie. Harry watched Eggsy another minute, making sure he was totally settled and would be alright long enough for him to step away and cook, then went to the kitchen.

Eggsy laid, eyes closed peacefully, content to snuggle his cat and pet on his puppy while Harry tended to things; he was definitely in a younger mindset but not so young he felt he needed to cling to Harry. He wasn’t sure how young his mind went this time, it felt all over the place, but he knew Harry would take care of him and keep him from slipping too far down he would struggle to come back up.

A couple times he went as little as five, but that was rare, never younger. No matter what age though, Harry was always there ready to love him and make sure he was safe. Harry’s love and loyalty was definitely the reason Eggsy didn’t fight being Little for too long.

He knew he needed these special, mental breaks; a chance to shut off his mind to his adult worries and stresses. He knew he would feel better after he came back up.

Both were surprised that Dr. Ives encouraged Little sessions; encouraged Eggsy to go down frequently, seeing he needed anything to help him deal with his traumas from his past. Needed a chance to be a child again and mentally grow up with someone who would protect him instead of always hurting him like Dean and Michelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy spent the afternoon wrapped up in Harry’s arms, his stuffie tucked in his soft blanket with him and Manx curled up beside Harry’s thigh; his head on his knee; snorting and boofing quietly as he slept, legs occasionally twitching.

Harry didn’t particularly like watching childish family movies, but at least he could tolerate and sit through them without complaint; having so many children they often had to skip the more mature movies or wait until all the kids went to bed.

_ Milo and Otis _ was an adorable movie anyway so Harry didn’t mind when Eggsy wanted to gather his stuffies and Manx to watch it again. It seemed to always put Eggsy in a better mood either way so he would sit and watch it as many times as Eggsy wanted.

At least it wasn’t  _ The Brave Little Toaster _ ; which made Tye, Daisy, and Jason all cry every time one of them wanted to watch it. Sure it gave Harry and Eggsy a chance to hold one or two kids, but Harry secretly wanted to burn it because it always upset his children and he hated those smiling household appliances.

After the movie, Eggsy sat up and dug the remote out of the couch cushion to find another to watch; leaning his head back on Harry’s shoulder. “Scritches, Daddy,” he prompted when he realized Harry’s fingers weren’t in his hair anymore.

Harry looked up from the newspaper he sat reading then saw what was wrong; smiling as he raised his hand and resumed the slow scritch on Eggsy’s scalp, kissing his forehead. “How are you feeling now, baby boy?”

Eggsy shrugged, almost too dopey to be able to read the movie lists, blinking in an attempt to get his eyes to focus. “Just wanna snuggle, keep my mind off Donnie being gone. I’m still really scared for him.”

He sighed when he recognized one movie picture, one of the  _ Transformers _ movies, and clicked to play it; hugging his arm around Harry’s middle as it started. Harry held Eggsy close and tight, not wanting to show his own worry for Donald and the others out on their mission.

“He’ll be fine, baby boy. I promise.”

The sniffling he heard from Eggsy threatened to break him though. “But, he’s not ‘cause I didn’t get to go with them this time and keep everyone safe like I did last time. I mean, I get why I couldn’t this time; not exactly in the best mental state right now, but still.”

Harry sighed, situating to hold Eggsy in his lap; angling him to still be able to watch his movie; and cradling Eggsy close, scritching and tugging gently in his hair. Eggsy quieted and went still again, his grip around Harry’s midde tight, mind slipping down away from his worries.

Slowly, Eggsy slid to lie down; moving Manx so he wouldn’t be squished, putting the pup above his head on Harry’s lap. Manx looked up at Harry, his wide puppy eyes almost sad, as if he knew Eggsy was upset and it made him sad as well. Harry gave the pup a smile and scritch behind his ear, quietly giving him the lie down command, scritching on both when Manx settled curled around Eggsy’s head protectively, boofing softly as his eyes closed again.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, slipping back down slowly back to the Little mindset.

Harry would always just know what his precious boy needed when he was upset. Sometimes it was simple as being held tight for a minute, giving Eggsy a chance to gather himself again and feel safe while he had to show vulnerability. Sometimes Harry was working on Eggsy for a while because Eggsy needed him to just stay close a while longer.

“Donnie will be just fine, all of them will; I sincerely promise my baby boy. I made him promise to come back to us in one piece, even if he has some bumps and bruises, he’ll be fine.”

“Call him.”

With a chuckle, Harry reached and picked up his phone; he knew the team was bunked down for the night, Donald had texted him that he had pulled a room with Madisson and Pervical and that they were going to watch a few movies before bed.

Far away in Australia, Donald woke hearing his phone ringing with a video call request. He picked it up, blurry eyed, and clicked it open to see Eggsy bundled up with a ball of fur asleep on his head; he could almost make out Harry’s arm, he was holding the phone so Eggsy could see and not have to get out of his blanket cocoon.

“Haaay,” Eggsy greeted, fuzzy and happy to see Donald again, snickering a little bit at himself. He definitely sounded like he was under some influence of something. “Miss me yet?”

Donald smiled, huffing a soft laugh. “What have you been into this time, Eggward?”

Eggsy giggled, lifting his chin to let Harry reach his neck. “We’re lonely, Donnie. You gotta hurry up and get back home. Bubs all miss you, too; Beth wants her Nonnie.”

“I’ll be home early Monday; probably before any of you wake up but especially you. Training is almost over.”

“Not quick enough,” Eggsy pouted, huffing, moodily giving the phone back to Harry and turning to face the back of the couch, hiding his face in Harry’s hip.

Harry sighed, tugging on Eggsy’s hair gently, holding the phone up to see Donald on the screen. Donald frowned when Eggsy disappeared and Harry replaced his image.

“He’s really down there, Harry.” He quieted his voice more, tucking close to the phone to be heard on the other end. “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine, you know how he gets when he slips under like this; he doesn’t even know how young he feels still but he’s wanted almost constant holding, which you know me; I’m enjoying every second of him wanting to be held. He’s just dealing with things in his own safe ways.”

He paused when he felt Eggsy squirming to sit up and curl around him in his lap; tilting the phone so Eggsy could see the screen as well. Eggsy held his stuffie and Manx, petting the pup under his chin, putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder.

Donald watched Eggsy on the screen, unaware that Percival had woken hearing him and was sitting up on the side of the bed he claimed for himself; leaning forward to listen, looking like a predator watching and waiting to spring on its prey.

Nobody had seemed to notice the change in their fellow Knight; sure some noticed he had become angrier and it didn’t take much to set him off, but Harry had never been made aware before he passed the mantle to Gareth. He wasn’t aware of the potential danger from Percival, unaware that the man had gotten mixed up in a hate group and was slowly being fed fear mongering propaganda and vile lies. It made the man who was trained to kill even more dangerous.

“Eggs,” Donald sighed, stroking his thumb over Eggsy on the screen. “Listen to me a minute, Bugs, alright?” He hoped using the silly name he rarely used because Eggsy truly hated it would catch Eggsy’s attention and at least annoy him enough to at least look at him. 

Eggsy snarled and sneered, eyes flying open. Harry quickly caught Eggsy’s throat to keep him from exploding, leaning to nuzzle on his boy letting him feel his scruff knowing it would soothe him.

“I’m back home bright and early Monday morning. Just one more night after this. All of us are fine, we got the target and took care of everything we needed to do. I swear, we’re all coming back home.”

Beside him Madisson woke, hearing him whispering. Donald glanced up at her for a moment then sat up enough to show her on the screen with him. Madisson cringed at the bright light shoved in her face but recognized Eggsy and Harry; she smiled at the two.

“See, Madi is fine, too. She did really good; gods you should see her fight, Eggs. She’s springy like you and oh my gods she’s fuckin’ fast. It was kinda hot.”

Finally Eggsy huffed a soft laugh, nuzzling on Manx’s head and kissing a floppy ear. “ _ Donnie loves Madi.” _ he singsonged quietly, giggling at himself for the joke. He looked so many years younger when he was so unashamedly happy about the littlest thing; he almost looked like a child with the way he snuggled to Harry and held his puppy and stuffie in his arms.

“Eggsy loves Donnie, too. It’s not hard,” Madisson snickered. “And Harry loves Donnie.”

Like Donald and Kate, Madisson accepted Eggsy’s need for the Little times; she hadn’t witnessed any before now, but she liked how happy Eggsy seemed at the moment. She would never say anything bad about anyone’s coping mechanisms as long as it wasn’t hurting anyone else.

The first time she heard Eggsy call Harry daddy was a little surprising, but not totally unexpected. It took a little time to get used to hearing it and not want to laugh, but she accepted it as something he just needed to do as well as the Little times.

Donald was surprised when Percival suddenly snatched and smashed his phone; rolling with Madisson off the bed as Percival attacked viciously.

Back home, Harry and Eggsy were surprised when Donald’s phone scrambled and the video call ended suddenly. The last thing they saw was Percival’s almost demonic evil face before the screen went black.

Both sprang up, throwing blankets and pillows to get to their feet but Eggsy was aware enough to set Manx down carefully before he followed after Harry to get down to Kate and get a link to the mission comms. Harry called Gareth to inform him that the mission had come to trouble, Gareth called the remaining Knights and agents to assemble in Kate’s cave before running to find out what happened and why Harry sounded terrified over comms.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning, a few hours before dawn, Harry and Eggsy met with Arthur in the hangar to meet the men off the jet. All three were furious with Percival, his unprovoked attack left Donald with high risk injuries, he was probably going to lose vision in one eye completely and nearly half in the other.

But, thanks to Madisson being so quick to jump in and help Donald fight Percival off; he would be mostly alright. Percival came out with his eyes gouged, one now missing, and his neck and jaw broke; which she accomplished bare handed.

When the three saw Madisson helping Donald, his eyes covered and wrapped so he could get to Medical without further injury, Eggsy let out a stunned, heartbroken noise. Harry snarled and growled darkly seeing Percival limping with the help of one of the recruits; who smartly released him and backed away when Harry stalked over furious.

Eggsy went to Donald, no longer caring if anyone saw him being loving and affectionate toward his partner, and hugged him into his arms; sighing, eyes closed and mouth pressed thin on Donald’s shoulder. Donald carefully wrapped Eggsy into a hug, going slow without his sight. Eggsy felt more guilty that he wasn’t able to go with Donald this time and watch his back.

After a minute of fussing over Donald, ignoring Harry doing his own impression of a vicious dog on Percival, Eggsy and Madisson bracketed Donald and started to direct him to leave the hangar and get up to Medical.

They got Donald upstairs without incident and in a room. Eggsy pulled up a chair to sit in the room while Donald was treated and examined, planting his feet firm and crossing his arms. Pamela knew too well that Eggsy wouldn’t leave, he would sit out of the way; which he was at the moment; but he would stay in the room as long as Donald was being treated.

Unfortunately, a new nurse hadn’t had the honor of meeting him yet. She approached, putting up an IV bag. “You’ll have to wait in the hall,” she told Eggsy, seeing him tucked in a corner watching the medical teams.

“I will not,” he replied, squirming to sit tighter and press his feet down harder.

“Yes,” she demanded, hands going to her hips.

Eggsy smiled snide, digging his feet in again; sneakers scuffing the clean white floor. “Make me,” he challenged her, ready to spring and fight, hearing a scuffle outside and Harry and Arthur shouting; mostly at each other but Harry got in a few threats to Percival as he was hauled to be treated. They weren’t mad at each other, but two men in positions of control mixed with high stress of fighting wasn’t the best thing.

The nurse huffed and raised her hand, stunning everyone in the room to silence when she smacked Eggsy as hard as she could; a handprint rising immediately.

Donald was on his feet, shoving at the staff treating him, letting out a yelp. “You fuckin’ cunt, stay off’a ‘im!” he yelled; taking a startled step back when she fell to her back and Eggsy was on her, screeching and fists flying. He shook out of his stupor and grabbed for Eggsy’s middle, pulling him back still punching, kicking, and screeching.

Staff pulled the nurse away and got her out of the room and Donald dropped and held Eggsy on the bed long enough for Pamela to get her always on hand Eggsy Knock Out needles and press one into Eggsy’s neck and for him to pass out.

Harry looked in on Eggsy when he heard the commotion and sighed when he was handled and Donald was being treated again. He turned back to his argument with Martin- Arthur - trying not to yell now that they were in an area where sick and injured were trying to rest and recover.

“Why can’t you terminate him, Marty?” he sighed, hands on his hips. “He attacked unprovoked, I was speaking to him on a video call when David sprang on him; he wasn’t being loud at all, we could barely hear him he was whispering so low to not wake anyone else. Madisson woke because she was directly beside him, which David arranged because he wanted a bed to himself.”

“Because we need both sides before making a decision, you taught me that, Harry. He will be taken care of and punished, no we can’t put him in the acid vats I’m sorry but I’m not sadistic like you. He’ll be rightly punished, don’t worry. You just worry about the two you now have to tend to, one who was just knocked on his ass for being a little rabid shit again. Let me do my job as Arthur and prove you made the right choice. I’ll start the paperwork to have Madisson officially brought in for Gareth.”

Harry huffed and nodded, turning and going into the room to check on Donald and Eggsy; shaking his head when he spotted Eggsy shoved out of the way into a corner unconscious; nudging his way to the bedside and taking Donald’s hand.

“How are you feeling now that you’ve got the good meds?”

Donald snickered and giggled loopy, high from morphine, his head flopping to the side while the Kingsman optometrist was examining his eyes. “Aww, you rea'y 'ove me, ‘arry?” he slurred, tongue feeling thick. “I ‘ove ‘ou back, ‘arry. ‘Ove you bunnies.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, holding Donald’s chin to keep his head still for the optometrist’s exam. Donald had everyone snickering when he started to serenade Harry, drawing more staff toward the room curious. Harry wasn’t going to blush in front of everyone, but he couldn’t help smiling at Donald; feeling a little bit of giddy warmth; bending down and pecking his forehead.

Thankfully after a thorough exam, Donald was patched up and released. He did lose vision in the one eye, but the damage to the other was only temporary and the optometrist expected full vision in the eye to return after it healed for some time.

After making two trips from Medical, first with Donald to get him settled and comfortable so he could rest then again with Eggsy; Harry finally had his boys back home and mostly unharmed. He fussed on still unconscious Eggsy like he had Donald, stripping him down to his lace so he would be comfortable, putting a stuffie in his arms, then rounded to finish tending to Donald.

He refluffled Donald’s pillows, using a spare to prop his feet up, and helped him into a comfortable t-shirt; sitting on the bedside and taking Donald’s hand. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, rubbing Donald’s knuckles.

Donald smiled and nodded. “I’ll be fine, promise. I have the best Dom taking care of me and we both know when he wakes up he’s gonna mother hen me to death.”

Harry nodded, sighing softly; the sound obviously relieved. “Sit, let me make something to eat for you; I’m sure you’re starving.” Donald nodded again, chuckling when his stomach grumbled at the offer of finally having food. 

Harry smiled, leaning over and pecking Donald’s forehead as he got to his feet to sneak into the kitchen, making himself snicker at the thought of Eggsy having an odd seventh sense and would immediately know the moment Harry invaded his kitchen.

So when Eggsy did shout in his sleep, Harry stopped so suddenly he nearly fell; catching himself on the doorframe.

“ _ Harold, I swear to the gods!” _

The sound of Donald tumbling out of bed had Harry rushing back to the bedroom, seeing Donald flat on his ass and tangled in pillows and the blanket; and Eggsy still unconscious as he had been. Donald chuckled and fell back, laughing relieved that Eggsy hadn’t woken and laughing at himself for getting so startled he tried to run on a sprained ankle, again.

“Well that was perfect timing,” Harry chuckled, helping Donald back up in bed and settling him once more; hearing Eggsy snoring.

“I may have pissed myself a little bit,” Donald huffed, snickering.

Harry nodded, watching Eggsy; making sure he was indeed asleep. “Pretty sure I almost did as well. Now, sit here and be good. I’ll be quick so he doesn’t wake up and start screeching at me.”

He let out a breath and returned to the kitchen, just making sandwiches and drinks; he would tend to Eggsy when he woke up again. Then, he went back to the bedroom to rest a while longer with his two back home where they belonged and everyone safe again.


	11. Chapter 11

As Donald predicted, once Eggsy was awake and recovered from being sedated and so upset, he fussed over him and put in a few weeks of personal time away from his duties to help Harry take care of him and their children. Even though Donald could shower by himself, Eggsy insisted on helping him; he was half blind now after all and even though he had plenty of practice from taking care of the kids for so long, Eggsy was going to help him.

Harry again helped Donald during mealtimes, and the care he took cutting Donald’s food and feeding him; it just made him feel better and more loved. Harry knew Donald could feed himself, but with his one good eye still covered for healing, he wanted to take care of his second boy.

A part of Donald wanted to fuss at them for their attentiveness and pampering. He ignored that little nagging voice and decided he would rather enjoy their love and care. He was their partner, and they his, he could get used to being cared for and fussed over.

Eggsy guided Donald back to the den after a bathroom run, gently helping him settle on his pillow at Harry’s feet; making sure he was comfortable, head pillowed on Harry’s thigh and a soft blanket snug around him, drink; with a lid and straw to keep spills to a minimum; easily in reach.

Harry smiled at his boys, hand going to rub on Donald behind his ear making him limp and dopey almost instantly, feeling warm pride in the two getting along so well and working together without much bickering. Eggsy didn’t want Donald up on his feet too much without him to help, and griped at him a couple times before Harry took him over his knee again and put a stop to that behavior.

When Donald was settled and comfortable, Eggsy curled back up in Harry’s lap; feeling a little clingy but not so totally off kilter he was upset. Harry laid Eggsy’s weighted blanket over both of them, disturbing Manx wedged beside his leg and the arm of the recliner waking him, then resumed rubbing on Donald as Manx climbed up in Eggsy’s lap and made himself comfortable. His free hand went to wrap around Eggsy’s neck, just knowing his sweet boy needed the gentle pressure for a while.

Eggsy let out a slow sigh as his mind calmed and slowed down again, letting his worries for Donald’s recovery fade back. He closed his eyes, pressing on Harry’s hand as he tucked his face to Harry’s neck to nuzzle on Harry’s scruff.

“My sweet, good boys,” Harry murmured softly, giving Eggsy a few gentle rubs with his scruffy chin; massaging on Donald’s ear, earning a pair of little snickers from the two. “I’m so lucky to have two good, obedient, boys all to myself. You’ve both earned a reward for working together so peacefully. I need to check things at the club, calling for information just isn’t working right now.”

“Tonight after the twerps go to bed?” Eggsy asked hopefully, grinning up at Harry.

Donald looked up toward the two, nuzzling a little nervously on Harry’s knee. “Do I have to be put up for offer as well?”

Harry shook his head, caressing along Donald’s jawline soothingly. “No, sweet boy; you’ll only be offered if that’s what you want. You will not be forced to do anything, and with your situation right now I’d rather you come sit with me and look pretty than going out for the hounds. Until you’re recovered, if you choose that you’d like to try.”

“I like being offered ‘cause I’m a total whore and I really like just being used. Daddy likes to watch me work as well; really turns him on and makes him so horny for me when we get home. I just really love being taken and left sloppy.”

That made Harry chuckle and give Eggsy a little bit of a squeeze, making him snicker and press into the touch. “I am a dirty old man, complete pervert. It presses all my buttons watching my boy being a slut for so many dirty old men.”

Donald nodded thoughtfully. “And it doesn’t make you feel bad dirty or anything?”

Eggsy shook his head, letting out a happy little noise on Harry’s shoulder when he felt fuzziness seeping into his limbs; the thought of being tied up and left to the mercy of Doms calmed that little itch he tried to ignore. 

“They’re always pretested and have to show paperwork. It’s actually kinda therapeutic for me in a way. I don’t have to think, I just have to be. Same way it is giving Daddy complete control of when I’m allowed to cum; it just feels right for me.”

“Maybe I’ll try it some time, but not too many. I don’t wanna be passed around to every single one.”

Eggsy snickered as he leaned down, holding Donald’s face in his hands and giving him an upside down kiss; making Donald smile. “You might like it,” he replied, sitting up and snuggling to Harry again. “Feels so good to just shut off my brain for a while.”

Donald nodded again and laid his head down, feeling calmer about the thought with Eggsy’s reassurance and Harry’s soft touches.

He had been curious for a while but he was always too nervous to bring it up with them.

#######

That evening Harry watched Eggsy roam the floor at their club, Donald sitting between his knees on a soft cushion relaxing while Harry played with his hair. Eggsy chose to wear an assless pair of black satin panties, a cat ear headband with matching costume bowtie, and one of his many tails sticking out between his cheeks; swaying gently with the swish of his hips as he roamed.

He spotted a Dom sitting by himself and slinked over, folding down to his knees in front of the man and presenting to him in offering. He smiled when the base of the plug was nudged, spreading his legs wider.

The Dom grabbed the waistband of Eggsy’s panties and pulled back, a silent order for him to sit up and turn to face him; smiling when Eggsy obeyed and spread his legs again as he knelt, rubbing on his lace covered dick with the sole of his shoe.

Eggsy whimpered at the roughness of the shoe, mostly for show but it was a little uncomfortable. 

“Will you use me, Sir?” he offered a little breathless. “Whore for pay.”

He grinned, showing more than a few missing teeth; making Eggsy perk to attention immediately and give Harry their signal for assistance. He didn’t want to judge just by looks, but this man didn’t feel right anymore.

Harry settled Donald up on the chaise as he stood then came over to Eggsy’s rescue, smiling at the other Dom. “I see you’re interested in my boy slut,” he greeted as he sat down. Eggsy didn’t rush to get between Harry’s knees but he didn’t go slow either, letting his shoulders relax as Harry pet on his head.

“How much?” he asked, showing Harry his lack of teeth.

“Four thousand for his mouth, ten to fuck him with a condom and even then you must still pull out, and fifty thousand to fuck him bareback and pull out.” He did not feel guilty for upping the prices for this man, he hoped it was so high he would decline the offer.

“How much to give the little poof infections?”

Both Harry and Eggsy sat up straighter, Eggsy leaned back farther away from him with a sneer he wasn’t going to try and hide. “Ok, ew,” he nearly gagged, shuddering, and got to his feet; stepping away disgusted.

“You will not infect anyone in my club and you will never return; you’ll be escorted out, go peacefully or be hurt.”

Eggsy turned and signaled to one of their security to come up, trying not to shudder when he remembered that the man touched him when he hooked onto his panties. He quickly reached back and scrubbed a knuckle on the spot, sneering as the man was gathered and taken away.

Harry stood and held Eggsy’s waist, getting his attention again. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he huffed a sighing breath, shuddering. “We need better screening tech, find these arseholes at the door and deny them right there.”

“I’ll talk with R&D in the morning, my sweet boy. Now, prance around and have your fun; signal for me if you need help. Put on a good show for Daddy.”

Eggsy smiled, giggling when Harry leaned in for a kiss and his scruff tickled his neck; holding Harry’s face for a proper kiss before turning and going back to tease the crowd and attract a Dom for a bit of fun.


	12. Chapter 12

After a couple hours and a few men, Eggsy came back to Harry and Donald; folding down on Harry’s chaise, between his legs, head pillowed on his stomach. Harry grinned and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, tugging carefully; his free arm draped around Donald’s shoulder holding him close while he sat on a cushion listening to everything around him.

Eggsy smiled up at Harry, wrapping his legs around one of Harry’s. “Did you enjoy watching me, Daddy?”

Harry chuckled, ticking Eggsy’s neck to hear his happy giggle and make him squirm. “I did; I saw you got your double you’ve been looking for as well.”

Eggsy rolled over onto his stomach, folding his arms and putting his head down letting Harry’s hand move to caress on his back. “I seriously needed it. I think I just needed to get it outta my system. I mean, I totally get why you don’t wanna do it again and I’m not gonna harass you into giving in and I don’t want you to start thinking giving in will make me happy ‘cause it really won’t.”

“I won’t, sweet boy; I promise. I can’t give it to you so naturally bringing you here to play was the obvious choice. You get to have your fun, I get to enjoy watching while giving attention to Donnie at the same time. We all get to have a nice night out.”

“Yeah well,” Eggsy smiled and sat up on his knees between Harry’s legs, rubbing on Harry’s knees. “If you’re ready to go home, I’m not getting the attention I really want tonight. Maybe we’ll come back next week.”

Harry grinned at him, brushing hair back off his forehead, seeing Master Joseph roaming the large crowd. He got the other man’s attention and invited him over, not at all surprised when Eggsy grinned wide at Master Joseph; his hands gripping a little firmer on Harry’s thighs with excitement to see one of his favorite Doms again after so long away. Harry quirked a brow toward Master Joseph, telling Eggsy he could go over to sit with him.

Eggsy got off the chaise and went down to his hands and knees to crawl over to Master Joseph, smiling and nuzzling on the Dom’s knee as he lifted a hand to pet on his head; amused by the cat ears and tail.

“Aren’t you a pretty kitty cat,” he chuckled, making Eggsy snicker as he nuzzled; giving a playful purr. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap while me and Daddy talk about a few things?”

They both looked over at Harry for his permission. It had been a while since Master Joseph last visited and enjoyed Eggsy, but he still sent his most recent test results to the club regularly.

“What form of payment are you offering?”

Master Joseph took a nearly bursting money bag out of his suit jacket. “Ten thousand a piece for me and a small group of men,” he replied, signaling to another Dom to come up with two more money bags. “They’ve all submitted test results, I mentioned them when I phoned you last week, if you remember.”

Harry nodded, taking the three bags and hiding them beside Donald’s hip on the floor. “Take care of my boy, Joseph. He has every right to say no to something he won’t do and all of you will respect that. No toilet functions, he will not be treated like that. He will alert me if anyone tries and it will result in permanent bans.”

“I will make sure everyone behaves.”

Master Joseph and Eggsy stood and started away to meet with the group for a private party. Harry pulled up Eggsy’s tracker on his HUD to keep watch over him, then accessed the security camera in the private room to keep sight of his boy while he worked with the group.

########

After a long night of watching Eggsy, Harry took his boys home. They were all tired, Eggsy’s legs felt like Jello but he was still grinning goofy on Harry’s shoulder; completely sated and happy. He missed putting on a show for Harry and was just glad he was able to attract some men.

Knowing the kids would be alright with Pamela, she would only have Annabeth while the others were doing schooling, Harry took Eggsy and Donald to their quarters, directing Eggsy toward the bathroom.

“Give yourself a courtesy rinse, I’ll be along to give you a proper bath after I’ve settled Donnie.”

“Or we can both get in the tub together and you bathe us both,” Donald suggested, nervously thumbing on Harry’s belt. He wanted to try a bit of being pampered properly but he was always afraid that Harry and Eggsy would be upset because that was their special thing and he was intruding.

“You mean it?” Eggsy asked, still grinning, more excited at the thought of sharing the tub with Donald while Harry tended to them together.

He shrugged. “I mean, if you don’t wa-”

“Oh we certainly want to,” Eggsy snickered, reaching for Donald’s hands to lead him into the bathroom. “You should see Daddy’s smile, he loves it.”

“Yes I do,” Harry replied, following his boys. “But still, courtesy rinse, why not both of you so you’re not stewing in sweat.”

While Eggsy undressed himself and Donald, helping Donald into the shower stall, Harry started the hot tub; the claw foot tub wasn’t big enough for Donald and Eggsy, Donald’s mile long legs would take up most of the tub.

Harry added a few fizzy balls, oil beads, bubble bath, and rose scented bath melts to add a little fragrance to the bathroom. He smiled as he watched the tub fill and everything bubble, fizz, and dissolve; hearing Eggsy and Donald in the shower giggling together about something.

He stepped over to check on them, seeing Donald sitting on the built in bench; bandages off, he planned on putting fresh bandages anyway, and Eggsy with the nozzle hose to get himself cleaned out again.

“Do you need a flush out?” Eggsy asked, cleaning the nozzle with water and a sanitizing wipe; reaching his hand out the shower door to reach the wipes, not noticing Harry watching them through the glass yet.

Donald shook his head, giving himself a courtesy wipe down with a soapy cloth. “I don’t do all that.”

Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from cringing. “So Harry fucks you all dirty?”

Again, Donald shook his head. “He doesn’t fuck me; I’m not a bottom, we found out. I just don’t care for it so we switched and it’s always fun.”

The cringe turned into a cheeky grin, Eggsy glanced up and spotted Harry’s shoes and now knew they had an audience. “Does he call  _ you _ Daddy when you’re fucking him?”

Harry stifled a soft chuckle and Donald laughed bashful, blushing. “No but he likes me talking filthy; dirty old man all around. He’s a cock slut like you.”

Eggsy almost cackled but quieted his laughter to a stifled, breathless, laugh; snorting; holding himself on his feet leaning on the shower wall. He knew Harry liked to bottom sometimes, they had experimented with it long ago and found out that Eggsy genuinely didn’t enjoy topping so they didn’t switch. The couple times Harry bottomed for Hamish, Eggsy liked riding Harry at the same time so he didn’t get the full experience of him bottoming.

The mental image of Donald having him pinned to their bed, headboard bashing on the wall, and calling him filthy names while he fucked him; Eggsy couldn’t help laughing. Donald knew the laughter wasn’t malicious.

Donald chuckled, putting the hose in the caddy, and held Eggsy’s shoulder to get out without slipping. Eggsy snickered at Harry, pausing for a kiss, and led Donald over to the hot tub; holding him as he climbed up and into the tub then got in and sat in his designated spot.

“Getting in, Daddy?”

“Well, I was just going to wash you both.”

Eggsy reached up and pulled Harry’s tie loose, leaning up to reach the buttons on his dress shirt. Harry couldn’t help smiling at his boy, rubbing on Eggsy’s hips as he was undressed. Eggsy took care to flick his shirt and pants over on a bench so they wouldn’t get ruined by any splashing, oily, water and again tossing Harry’s belt aside like the leather strap had personally offended him.

Harry looked over at the discarded belt, then back to Eggsy; brow quirked. “I expect better care from you. That’s real leather, boy.”

“Real or not, no.”

“You know I wouldn’t ever.” Harry climbed into the tub with his boys, tucking them into his arms to hold them for a little while before he bathed them. Eggsy laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, arm wrapped around his middle and holding Donald’s hand under the water; idly rubbing on Donald’s ring.

They were quiet and still for a while, all three enjoying the peace of relaxing together after a long night, but Harry was still worried about Eggsy throwing his belt almost into the toilet.

“What happened that has you worried about belts, baby boy?” he asked sitting up to reach a washcloth and his pampering supplies. “You know I’ll never use one on you and I’ll never let anyone else try.”

Eggsy let out an irritated sounding huff. “One of Joseph’s men popped me with his; Joseph actually stopped everything and got on his arse for it ‘cause he knows that’s one of my hard limits and he was seriously pissed. I know, really I  _ know _ you’ll never use yours on me, but being popped kinda tossed me back a little bit. Seeing yours, I dunno. Just made me feel icky.”

Harry nodded, turning to face his boys so he could more easily reach both of them, scooting them to sit side by side. “Did Joseph make him leave?” Eggsy nodded, leaning his head down on Donald’s shoulder tiredly; his eyes closing while Harry rubbed on his sore feet.

“I’ll check the video feed and have him put on the banned list. I must’ve been distracted when that happened; I was watching you but I was also watching the main floor as well.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, nodding, and reached for Donald’s hand again; wanting to just relax and let Harry take care of him like he always did after a night at their club having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Eggsy came home after a long day stuck in meetings, missing his suit jacket, tie looped loose on his neck, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, and the suspenders he bummed off Harry draped off his shoulders and hanging. He would be carrying his shoes, but he had to keep them on while in the meeting hall and then in the library.

Exhausted, Eggsy face planted to the floor; catching himself so he didn’t smash his face into the carpet; huffing and putting his forehead down on his crossed arms before letting out a groan, his back ached terribly.

The horrible sound Harry and Donald heard all the way back in the playroom had Harry on his feet and rushing to find the source of the noise. Donald caught Jason when he stumbled into his lap and heard Tye and Daisy tending to Annabeth, playing with her through the mesh side of her playpen.

Harry found Eggsy still crumpled and trying to get up to his hands and knees trying to crawl toward the den. “What are you doing, what’s wrong?” he asked, stepping up to put Eggsy on the bed and undress him.

“Thirteen hours straight on my feet, in Oxfords, not a single moment to sit down. Two back to back Knight gatherings, couldn’t even break for lunch; I snuck a few saltines so I haven’t gone  _ all _ day not eating, don’t worry. I’m beat. I don’t think I’ll be able to stand long enough to cook anything; there’s a frozen lasagna in the deep freezer, just use a baking sheet underneath it please.”

Harry worked slowly and carefully stripping Eggsy then sat down as Eggsy rolled over onto his stomach; intending to fall asleep; seeing his back muscles knotted and tight again. He let out a disappointed sigh, rubbing a gentle hand down Eggsy’s spine.

“My sweet boy,” he said hushed; feeling one knot was hard and warm. Shaking his head, Harry stood and rounded to the hidden compartment where their massage table was set into the wall.

Eggsy whined when he realized Harry’s hands weren’t on him anymore and lifted his heavy head. “Daddy, rub my back, please?”

Harry came back and scooped Eggsy up carefully, trying to be gentle but his heart breaking when Eggsy let out a whimper and curled up as pain shot everywhere, putting him down as gently as possible on the massage table and helping him turn over onto his stomach again.

“I plan to, my sweet boy. I do have to run and get everyone else settled in the den so I can hear them as well first. Lie here and if you fall asleep, I’ll still work on everywhere.”

After getting a little murmur in response, Eggsy already falling asleep as Harry spoke, Harry bent down and kissed the corner of Eggsy’s eye before standing straight and going back through to the playroom.

Harry worked quickly to gather everyone and move them to the den, settling Donald in the recliner before putting Annabeth and Jason up in his lap while Tye worked the TV for a movie.

“Now, all of you behave and mind Donnie. I have to help Daddy, alright?”

“We’ll be good, I’ll help hang the babies up by their toes if I have to,” Tye told him with a cheeky grin that mirrored Eggsy’s exactly. Harry couldn’t help smiling at her.

“Can I come sit with you, Daddy?” Daisy asked, stepping up to Harry already having found some of the massage supplies from their bathroom. She saw Eggsy on the table when she peeked into the bedroom and went to get the supplies to give Harry a hand while he settled Donald and the little ones.

Harry nodded, still smiling, and took a couple bottles of the oils so she wouldn’t drop them. “Thank you, Babygirl. Of course you can come sit with me. We just have to remember to talk quietly so Dad can rest, alright? He’s been so busy today and he’s tired.”

In the bedroom, Daisy took a pillow and climbed up on the bench at the end of the bed; settling to lean comfortably with the pillow behind her back and grabbing her book again. Harry set up the oils on a little pull out table and started the warmer for the stones. When he looked Eggsy over to determine the best way to start, he noticed that Eggsy now had a small towel draped over his hips.

But Harry hadn’t put one on him before he went to settle Donald and the kids.

“Did you give him a towel, too, Babygirl?”

Daisy nodded. “He was lying there with his butt hanging out and wearing girl’s silky, frilly, lace panties; figured he’d appreciate being covered.”

Harry had to turn his head away over his opposite shoulder and stifle his embarrassed laughter, shaking a little bit with the laughter he couldn’t hold back. He knew Eggsy may be embarrassed if he knew that Daisy saw him in his panties, but her matter of fact way of explaining was probably worth it.

“Fiver says I’ll keep that a secret, too,” she told him grinning. Harry snorted before he could stop it and stepped over to a nightstand for his wallet.

He knew he didn’t have to always pay for his daughters’ silence, they knew when to not talk about something and when it was absolutely necessary to tell someone else, but his money wasn’t doing so much more than sitting in his bank account and wallet these days.

He could afford to call a few bluffs with his girls.

After giving Daisy the hush money, Harry got to work on Eggsy’s aching back.

#######

Eggsy woke later that evening after everyone had already settled for the night, startling Harry; he was sitting up and reading unable to sleep with both of his boys having a rough time. Eggsy sat up quickly and swiped his arm out with a shout, sounding angry and determined to fight whatever it was in his dreams that threatened him.

“Fuck off, you!” he growled, still half asleep. He stilled and his arm dropped limp to his lap when he felt Harry’s soft touch through the fog in his head. He woke slowly as Harry’s grip on his throat settled him again and allowed Harry to lay down with him and hold him close.

“Sorry,” he whispered on Harry’s chest, eyes closed, pressing into Harry’s hand; squirming and sighing as peace came over him again. 

“Dean this time; came after my bubs. You and Donnie helped, and Madi and Artie, he had his mutts with him and we were outnumbered but we won. You actually were the one who killed Dean, he got away from Donnie and came at me. You grew that metal sword arm thing like in that one Terminator movie. Right up the arse and out his mouth. It was fantastic.”

Harry chuckled, kissing on Eggsy’s forehead, nuzzling in his hair. “But you weren’t afraid of them, were you?” Eggsy shook his head, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff. “My baby boy. Do you realize what that means?”

Eggsy shrugged, content to lie in Harry’s arms and not caring if he wound up with beard burn on his face. He just wanted to lie and nuzzle on Harry.

“That means you’re learning to let go of your fears of him. You’d rather put yourself in danger to protect our children and take on everyone that hurt you when you were their age, you’d rather fight than let fear win anymore.”

Harry felt Donald rousing on his other side and lifted his arm to let him snuggle up to him as well; putting his head down on Harry’s chest tucked close to Eggsy’s under Harry’s chin. Harry didn’t mind being squished under his boys, he enjoyed when they held onto him so close.

Eggsy let out a slow breath, catching Donald’s prodding hand; peeking to see he was still asleep but somehow sensed the tension in the room and responded unconsciously to help comfort him.

The whole being in tune with each other’s emotions was a blessing most of the time.

“I think I really needed to have kids so I could learn how to not be afraid anymore. I mean, like not mission bravery. Dad courage is different. I would die for my bubs and I’ll come up against literally anything threatening them. They’re  _ my _ bubs, I’m not letting any of them get hurt like I was.”

Harry’s hand moved to tug and scritch on Eggsy’s head, smiling; other hand stroking Donald’s back slowly. “You’re such an amazing father to our children. You’re giving them the father you never knew; you’re Lee made over with them. It’s a very good thing. You’re so much like him.”

Eggsy leaned back and looked up at Harry, absently thumbing on Harry’s locket. “Tell me about him.” 

Harry chuckled softly and held Eggsy tight, settling to share what he knew about Lee Unwin and the hard work he put into his training for Kingsman and Harry working so hard to protect the entire world.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry brought Tye and Daisy home after regular check-ups with the pediatrician, coming into their quarters and finding Eggsy in the den lounged on the couch with Jason asleep between his knees with his head on a pillow over Eggsy’s lap and Donald rocking Annabeth in the recliner.

He stepped up to rouse Eggsy, crouching beside the couch and raking his fingers gently through Eggsy’s hair; smiling when his eyes opened slowly and looked up at him, a wide smile spreading on his face.

“How’s everyone feeling now?” he asked, looking between his two boys.

Eggsy snorted as he sat up carefully, holding Jason so he could make room for Harry beside him on the couch and then laying him down again and fixing the blanket over him.

“Beth still has a touch of fever and she’s kind of clammy,” Donald replied.

“Butthead’s still shooting from both ends,” Eggsy mumbled tiredly, running his fingers through Jason’s curls. “Pam and Dr. Dipshit say it’s just a stomach bug. What about Dee and Tee?”

Harry shook his head, reaching to take Donald’s hand and wrap his other arm around Eggsy. “They’re both fine; Flower had her migraine meds adjusted and Tye asked about HRT. Of course the cow told her she’s too young to want that. I plan on hounding him until he listens to her. She knows what she wants, she’s looked up all the information she can find, she knows the risks and possible side effects. This isn’t something that she just woke up this morning and decided on the fly it’s what she wants.”

“Cow,” Eggsy huffed, watching Jason sleeping in his lap.

Harry smiled, holding Eggsy more firm. “Don’t you mean punt?” he teased, getting a soft laugh from both his boys. Eggsy leaned slowly, not wanting to disturb Jason, and snuggled into Harry’s side; smiling over at Donald and Annabeth. Harry sighed on his head, pecking his forehead.

Daisy came in dressed in her nightgown and bunny slippers and climbed up in Harry’s lap with another thick chapter book to read. She got comfortable curled up with him and opened the book. Eggsy watched her, smiling happily. He was glad she didn’t have her parents’ habits and attitudes, she was so much smarter than either Michelle or Dean; smarter than him in a few ways even. She was always soft spoken and mostly well behaved, she had the usual child attitude and defiance but it was nothing compared to how Eggsy behaved growing up.

At twelve she was in school and doing well, when Eggsy was twelve he was picked up by police the first time; for prostitution, which Dean paid for police silence and turned in a few drug users he knew to keep himself out of trouble because he had a child running the street for his own drug money.

She had a large family, and three parents who all loved her dearly; siblings so she always had someone to play with.

Eggsy watched her with a smile, fuzziness surrounding him as Harry scritched on his head, unaware that he followed Harry’s movements on his head with his fingers in Jason’s curls. Jason laid snoring, unaware of anything happening around him, arm hanging off the edge of the couch toward where Hambone laid on the floor watching over him as always. Manx laid sleeping at Jason’s feet.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

Harry looked up from reading over Daisy’s shoulder, he would later swear he saw and heard Hamish; but when he blinked surprised, Kate took his place in the den doorway.

“Well, with two sick little ones aside; it’s quite nice. Come to cherish these moments most of all.”

She came in and sat in an armchair, and again Harry would later swear he saw that all too familiar bald head and sweater clad chest. He sighed and made a mental note to make an appointment with Dr. Ives. Hallucinating was never a good sign of anything.

“Dr. Stevens called and informed me that Tyler asked about going on estrogen. I have to say-”

Harry interrupted her. “It’s no longer any of your concern or business of her medical care; I will be looking into why Dr. Stevens has violated laws against discussing medical records with someone with no legal rights to know about the patient. And, if you’re going to address her, you’ll do it properly. Now, what did you need; other than admitting you’re inserting yourself where you’re no longer allowed to snoop?”

Kate sighed and shook her head, now sounding upset about something. “I need help, Harry. I’ve met someone and now I’m pregnant again; took a home test and a test in Medical. I don’t think I’m exactly fit for another kid, Scottie is more than enough; he’s been diagnosed with ADHD and he’s a handful and a half. I can’t bring myself to terminate though. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want more kids.”

Harry nodded, looking at Eggsy and Donald; getting a nod from both, looking over at her again. “Well, if you can take care of yourself through pregnancy, and let us adopt; you won’t have to worry.”

Another sigh, this time relieved; she knew she could count on her brother and his husband to help her with pretty much anything. “I can do that. Just, honestly don’t think I have the ability to care much for a reminder of a one night fling. I know that sounds horrible and it really is, but it’s unfortunately the truth and it’s better to admit to the truth now than not say anything and mistreat the kid.”

“You mean lik-” Harry silenced Eggsy with a hand over his mouth.

“Yes, it’s better to admit you have serious doubts about your parenting abilities. We’ll help you throughout the pregnancy as well so please don’t hesitate to call on us.”

Kate gave a weak smile, watching the three with three of their four children before she gathered herself again and stood to go back to Scottie and Artemis; trying not to react when she passed Tye and heard a soft snarl and gruffed breath. She wanted to shout at Tye but forced herself to walk away, like she told Dr. Ives she would start doing when she felt herself getting angry.

Tye glared until the door closed and Kate was out of sight, giving her the two finger salute before resuming to the den. She wanted Eggsy and climbed up beside him as he moved Jason to his lap to hold him close while he woke up from his unexpected nap. Hambone climbed up beside Tye and laid on her and Eggsy’s laps to stay close to Jason; Manx moved to lie on Hambone’s back; head down on hers.

Eggsy hugged Tye close and firm, cuddling her and Jason. Like Harry reading over Daisy’s shoulder again, he looked over Tye’s shoulder and watched her play a game on her laptop. Over in the recliner, Donald and Annabeth were both dozing off as he rocked slowly with her.

Looking around at his loves, Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He loved having his large family and now it looked like they were gaining one more. He knew regardless of the little bit of tension still hanging between Eggsy and Kate, Eggsy would love the coming baby unconditionally, just like he loved the children they had now.

Eggsy was supposed to be a father.

######

Everyone slept in a little late; Jason and Annabeth kept the three adults up too late, both sick at both ends repeatedly nearly all night. Eggsy made sure both little ones stayed hydrated and fed them light foods so they weren’t getting sicker; and he was the one who got out of bed more frequently.

He insisted so that Harry and Donald could rest, ignoring Harry’s argument that he was the one who should get up since Eggsy was the one working and he was retired.

Still, the stubborn mule that was Eggsy; he wouldn’t listen. Harry would have to climb over him to get out of bed anyway so it just made a more logical idea for Eggsy to be the one to get up when a baby monitor alerted.

Exhausted, but still needing to do his duties, Eggsy had Donald helping him cook and serve breakfast while Harry settled the kids at the table. As Donald sat down, Harry reached over and lifted the bandage over his missing eye to check the still healing surgical spots; smiling at him.

It was going slow, but every day Donald’s good eye got stronger and his vision clearer. Having so much help while he healed solidified his love for his two partners and their care and devotion to him made him feel the love they had for him. 

Donald grinned at Harry then turned his attention to his plate, snickering when he felt Eggsy’s foot playing with his ankle. Eggsy gave him a grin and blew him a playful kiss, getting a soft chuckle out of him finally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. I'll do a longer one later after I get done doing shit lol

Eggsy met Madisson in the gym to help her train for hand to hand combat, bringing Donald along to watch and get him out of their quarters for a couple hours; Tye tagged along wanting to stay close to Eggsy. Harry watched from the security feed on his laptop, unable to resist watching Eggsy on display. Eggsy was shirtless, clad only in a pair of gym shorts that definitely showed off his round ass, and his feet bare while on the mats. Madisson dressed in a similar pair of shorts and a sports bra, but she wore a pair of boxing shoes; Eggsy insisted so she wouldn’t so easily injure her feet.

Donald sat on a stack of mats with Tye, helping her study for a history test she had coming up with her tutor.

While Harry watched the laptop, he held Jason in his arm, rocking him gently while he watched a movie and played with a toy. He didn’t pay much attention to the movie that played, but he was sure when Jason giggled unprovoked, he wasn’t laughing at the sad scene on the tv.

He glanced around expecting to see Manx playing on the floor and making Jason laugh but saw both dogs lying at his feet together; Hambone chewed on a ram horn chew treat, Manx chewed on a teeth cleaning bone treat. Neither were doing anything to prompt any laughter, and while looking down at the dogs Harry glanced over and saw a pair of scuffed, muddy brogues and torn and muddy dress pants.

Harry stared intently at the shoes, not wanting to look higher when he saw the metal rod of a prosthetic under a torn bit of fabric. He didn’t want to see what he suspected would just be a simple, stress induced hallucination. He didn’t want to think he was going senile with age but that would make more sense to him than seeing his dead best friend.

“Whozaat, Dada?” Jason asked, pointing over at the legs. “He’s siwy.”

Harry risked a slightly higher glance, seeing a dark blue sweater. “Who’s who, Bubba?” he replied, turning to look at the tv screen hoping to prompt Jason’s attention back to the movie. “I think the kitty is Oliver and the little chihuahua is called Tito, right?”

“No, not them; man, him dhere.” Jason reached up and gently prodded Harry’s chin to get his attention toward the right direction, toward the man he saw sitting on the couch watching the movie with them.

_ “Be sure he brushes his teeth after he finishes that sticky lollipop, Harry.” _

“No teef brusch.” Jason told him, shaking his head.

“Yes, your teeth will be brushed after you finish your lollipop, young man. You know the rules. If you don’t you’ll get nasty cavities and have to have the dentist use a noisy drill in your mouth to fix them.”

Jason shook his head, offering Harry a lick of his lollipop. “I bite dennis; no drill, Dada. Nope.”

“Oh, yes, my boy,” Harry chuckled, tickling Jason’s sides making him laugh loud. Jason let out a snort and just laughed harder, squirming as Harry tickled him.

He glanced again when he saw the phantom legs rush out of the den into the bedroom. Annabeth’s loud cry followed, making him rush to his feet and to her finding her sitting up in bed holding her fist in her mouth as she cried.

_ “She nearly rolled off the bed, nicked her lip.” _

Harry pulled Annabeth’s lip down gently and saw a little scratch from a tooth but thankfully very little blood. “Oh, my sweet baby angel,” he soothed, putting her up on his shoulder and rubbing her back to calm her again.

_ “She’s getting big, Harry. Has your adorable dimples, even when she’s crying.” _

“I’m not hearing anything,” Harry told himself, closing his eyes and leaning to nuzzle on Annabeth’s head; pacing as he swayed her gently. “You’re not hearing anything, are you Angelface?” Annabeth continued to snuffle on his shoulder, starting to calm slowly

_ “Annabeth, tell Daddy he should look at me when he’s speaking to me.” _

Harry sighed and took Annabeth back to the den, sitting with Jason again and holding both in his lap. He let out a groan when the legs reappeared slowly in his peripheral vision and pressed his face into Jason’s curls; holding his babies closer, cringing as he heard Jason and the phantom voice talking back and forth.

He could only hope that the medication Dr. Ives prescribed would help with the hallucinations. He didn’t like feeling insane, he didn’t like hearing a voice when he knew there wasn’t a body to produce it. 

Some time later, Harry didn’t know how long had passed, Eggsy’s worried tone broke through and Harry risked raising his head again; groaning when he saw the legs and shoes still, and a muddy set of hands.

“Take them,” he rasped, nudging Jason and Annabeth toward Eggsy. “Get them out of here, something’s wrong. Hurry.” 

Eggsy passed the babies up to Donald and Tye, sending them out. Donald found Daisy in her room and got her as well; then stood in the hall a little helpless until he directed everyone to the elevator. Pamela would know what to do and give him a safe place to keep the kids for a little while.

Eggsy went to his knees in front of Harry, rubbing his arms. “Breathe for me, alright?” he directed gently. Harry inhaled deep and let it out slow, letting his tense shoulders slump a little bit. “Now, tell me what’s wrong,”

“I’ve been seeing and hearing Hamish, baby boy,” Harry admitted, reaching to hug Eggsy in close and hold him tight. “For the past two weeks now. It’s unnerving me and making me feel insane.”

“I probably already know this but, gotta ask; is he behaving in a threatening way at all?” Harry shook his head, looking down shamefully as Eggsy leaned back a little bit and held his face gently; fingers caressing on the scruff Eggsy couldn’t get enough of.

“Then he’s here to watch over Jason and possibly help us look out for him; probably Beth, too. He’s their guardian angel; yeah? He’s appearing himself to you ‘cause you were best friends, and sometimes lovers. You make him feel safe to come around and visit them. It’s a good thing, yeah?”

Harry shook his head, sighing. “Spirits aren’t real though. There’s nothing after death; I’ve always been taught that, told how to believe on the subject.”

_ “Well, piss on all that; I’m right here, Harry. Believe your own eyes, not bullshit your parents shoved down your throat. If they cared at all they would have let you come to your own beliefs.” _

Harry let out a little helpless noise, clenching his eye shut tight and covering his ears. Eggsy leaned up and held Harry tight, looking around the empty den for any clues to what could be upsetting him so horribly. He had been seeing Hamish in his dreams more than a few times but never when he was awake.

But, he knew he had to believe Harry; he wasn’t known for lying about something that could be a sign of mental distress. He could easily put aside how silly and ridiculous the thought of talking to spirits was to help Harry get past what looked to be overwhelming guilt manifesting as illusions. He was just experiencing it now because he was retired and his mind wasn’t kept so busy with taking care of their family and an entire organization

Stress was bound to show up in some form or another somewhere along the way in life.


	16. Chapter 16

Eggsy watched Harry from his office on security cameras, he had the kids in the den; Daisy and Tye doing homework and Annabeth asleep on his shoulder. Jason sat wedged between Harry and the arm of the recliner, absently chewing on a toy and petting Manx beside him on Harry’s thigh.

Eggsy still had a couple hours of paperwork to get through before he could quit for the evening, and watching Donald cook for everyone and then work to clean the kitchen again after everyone finished made him feel guilty for having to put in a little overtime for Arthur. He was tasked with helping plan and then at a later date run an op.

He watched Harry close, seeing he was tense again and watching the chaise more than he heard one of the kids asking him questions. It worried Eggsy and Donald whenever Harry seemed to zone out and when he would respond to a voice nobody else heard. They would think Jason talking to thin air was weird if he was a little older, but they both just assumed he developed an imaginary friend.

Daisy sat up and turned around to Harry, holding her workbook up needing help with a math problem. “Daddy, I need help with divisions,”

Harry sat watching the ghostly figure lounged on his chaise; seeing a lower body and most of a torso. About mid chest and up still hadn’t come into clear focus yet.

“Daddy,” Daisy tried again, nudging his arm gently with the workbook.

After a few seconds Harry came back to reality, shaking his head and blinking to focus in front of him again. “I’m sorry, Babygirl. What’s the problem?”

“Divisions. It’s kinda hard. My tutor says I’m not seeing the numbers right.”

Harry nodded, sitting up and passing Annabeth up to Donald as he came in to help with the kids. Daisy climbed up in his lap to look at the workbook with him, putting her head down on his shoulder.

“Alright, what number do you see here?” he asked, pecking a kiss on her forehead.

She looked at the math problem for a long minute, seven divided by three. “Four,” she replied, then shook her head and stared a little harder at the numbers. “I mean two.” She shook her head again and this time huffed, sounding annoyed. “Dangit no, it’s a stupid nine. Stupid tongue won’t say the right one ever.”

Harry frowned at her. “It’s a seven, Babygirl,” he corrected gently. “Seven divided by three.”

Daisy huffed again, frowning. “That’s what I meant, just came out stupid. Happens all the time, I’m always getting my numbers mixed up so bad. It’s so annoying. Stupid brain mouth connection is messed up really bad. Maybe I’m just stupid.”

“No you’re definitely not stupid, Daisy Magaret. You’re incredibly smart, you just have a form of dyslexia that makes you have trouble with numbers instead of letters. With practice you can train yourself to get them right though. I had trouble with dyslexia when I was younger but I worked hard and taught myself how to get past it; now reading is easy for me because I trained my brain and eyes to cooperate and see the letters more easily.”

“Like I see a seven, in my head it says three, but then out loud I’ll say it’s a nine. Really makes me feel stupid but Chloe says she won’t get mad at me for getting mixed up like everyone in my old classroom did. They made fun of me all the time and really made me feel stupid.”

Harry hugged her tight, sighing, and kissed her temple; putting the workbook away for now. “We’ll start practicing numbers every night, I’ll help you learn how to train yourself to see it right, Babygirl. I won’t stand for anyone being mean to you about it.”

Daisy nodded, fidgeting with a little hole in his t-shirt. She was quiet for a minute then looked up at Harry again, brows furrowed confused. “Wait, when did you have two eyes?” she asked. “I thought you always had the one ‘cause an accident or something when you were a baby?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, a bad guy shot me in the head; you were just a little girl, back when Eggsy first was going to join Kingsman and he was still in training.”

On the floor, Tye sat up on her knees and turned to look up at Harry, her brow furrowed like Daisy’s. “You got shot in the head and you didn’t die?”

Harry smiled at the two, both now totally interested in hearing about how he came to miss an eye. “Some of it is still highly classified. I could get in so much, very bad trouble if I disclose it,” he teased, chuckling at their eager smiles; both scooted closer to listen and hang on his every word.

“I’ll say please if I have to; you can’t resist please, huh?” Daisy grinned at him, glancing over at the chaise for a moment and snickering. “Dad tells me if I say please when I ask something, you’re powerless and you give in easily.”

Harry sent a firm look at the camera in the corner knowing Eggsy was watching. Eggsy snickered at the monitor and turned back to his paperwork while Harry spun tales of his old missions knowing that he would be embellishing a lot of the details and sprinkling a little bit of truth in it.

######

Finally long after all the kids had gone to bed, Eggsy came home; shedding his shoes and suit jacket, tossing both toward the vanity stool clattering his shoes a little loud. He huffed at the Oxfords, grumbling, and turned away to undress as Harry came in from the den to investigate the noise.

Eggsy whined and crumpled to the bed, arms out. “Daddy, help me undress. I’m beat.”

Harry rounded to Eggsy, standing between his legs to reach the buttons on his shirt and his tie. “I know you were watching us today,” he teased. “Naughty creep.”

Eggsy giggled, lifting his aching legs to help pull them out of his pants. “You like being watched.” Harry quirked a brow and shrugged, sitting him up to slip off his shirt. Eggsy leaned up and left a sloppy kiss on Harry’s chin, snickering as Harry grabbed under his knees and knocking him on his back.

He reached up and pulled Harry to lean over him, knees rubbing on his hips playfully. Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy, nipping on his bottom lip. “Bath time, sweet boy,” he whispered.”I can hear your feet screaming in pain.” Eggsy let out a noise and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry held Eggsy and picked him up as he stood straight, calling for Donald to come help him, carrying Eggsy to the bathroom where he already had a hot bath drawn and waiting. Donald came in as Harry stripped Eggsy of his underwear, gathering the bathing and pampering supplies Harry would need, putting them on the little rolling table and pulling out the chair Harry sat in while working on Eggsy.

After getting him settled and starting work on bathing, Eggsy calmed and closed his eyes to enjoy the loving attention Harry gave him after a long, tiring day. Donald gathered Eggsy’s discarded clothes and sent them down the chute then crossed to the kitchen to heat up Eggsy’s wrapped dinner for him to eat while in the tub.

Donald brought it in on a serving tray, smiling at Harry’s appreciative grin and little bit of a nod as he set the tray over Eggsy in the tub, securing it to the edges. He even cut the food into easy bites so Harry could feed him; Donald knew the routine.

“Anything else you need, Harry?” he asked, leaning on the counter.

Harry smiled, washing Eggsy’s hair. “Start the hot tub and get some wine.”

“Champagne,” Eggsy said around a bite of food. “We’re celebrating. I’m leading my first job on my own in a few weeks. Arthur is gonna come ask you about tagging along tomorrow, Donnie. Say yes, it’s in Russia.”

Harry and Donald grinned at each other a moment then Donald hurried off to get to work setting up the jacuzzi and get down to the cellar to find the good champagne. Harry bent down and kissed Eggsy again, wanting to ask about the mission but knowing he probably shouldn’t snoop too far into everything now that he wasn’t in charge of everything anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know very little about geography and even less about Russia but it was the first place to pop into my head so I just went with it. let's pretend if I get something wrong, it's not too important. let's ignore it please. lol.

Eggsy rushed out of his office, taking a moment to remember locking the door, and hurried to get downstairs to Harry and their family; excited about being the one who found a solution and solved a problem that had long plagued Kingsman. He almost too quickly solved the issue, but it was easy for him to see the obvious.

He wanted to tell Harry about the praising text Arthur sent along to him when his solution was successful.

Throwing the door open, Eggsy nearly sent his shoes flying out the window kicking them off so hard. One hit the closet door and left a black scuff mark, the other flew high and hit the top of the windowsill.

Harry and Donald came rushing to see about the noise, finding Eggsy struggling to take off his suit jacket; laughing when he got himself tangled and tripped with a squeak. He managed to sit up, seeing the two in the den doorway watching him, and grinned at them.

“Check this out,” he said breathless, getting up to his knees; arms still stuck in his jacket; using his chin and shoulder to push up to his feet. When he tried to reach into his pocket for his phone, he couldn’t reach deep enough and ended up on his back on the bed with another squeak.

Finally Harry came over to help, but instead of getting Eggsy out of his jacket he reached into his pocket for his phone. “What am I looking for?”

Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and used him as leverage to sit up. “Messages, the one from Arthur. I found out how to deal with France. Lookit what he said about it.”

Harry read Arthur’s message and smiled, leaning down and kissing Eggsy. “Good boy,” he praised softly, smile growing when Eggsy squirmed and giggled quietly. “Would you like help getting free?”

He put the phone aside and reached to take Eggsy’s clothes off, unable to keep his hands from caressing as he worked. “Kids are busy with schooling and Beth is having a playdate with Pamela’s grandson.” Harry stepped back and went to the closet, getting into the little wardrobe where Eggsy kept his lingerie so the kids wouldn’t find anything inappropriate.

He chose his favorite hunter green nightie set and returned to dress Eggsy skimpy; smiling when he looked up and saw his two boys lounged together looking at Eggsy’s phone and laughing about something. Eggsy looked up as Harry came to stand at the bedside, near the foot of the bed, and rolled to his hands and knees to crawl over to him and kneel to let Harry dress him. Donald watched them, grinning. He still didn’t get how Eggsy was so comfortable in women’s lingerie and wore it simply because Harry enjoyed it so much, but he saw how happy the simple act of everything made them so he couldn’t find a negative about any of it.

He couldn’t see himself so willingly wearing lingerie no matter how much Harry liked seeing it.

Harry took his boys back to the den, getting comfortable in the recliner while they gathered their cushions to sit with him. Before Eggsy settled, he went to the kitchen for drinks and food; coming back with a tray and giving Harry and Donald a plate and drink; setting down his own and folding down to his knees, leaning on Harry’s thigh comfortably with his head down on his arms. Harry situated Eggsy’s plate beside him so he could feed him, knowing he wanted to be taken care of for a while.

Donald leaned on Harry’s other leg, accepting being fed as well; still learning to accept Harry’s care and affections. He wasn’t as easy and dopey for everything like Eggsy, but he understood that Eggsy needed the extra care. He needed to know undoubtedly that he was loved, needed the reassurance frequently and however it would come.

All of the work Harry put into caring for Eggsy was worth it to see that totally happy smile and to see him so relaxed and soft; having nothing to be afraid of or worry about when Harry tended to him so lovingly. Donald just wanted to see Eggsy happy and wanted to see that smile as much as possible.

########

After a slow week without incident, Eggsy left to lead the mission he and Martin had spent so much time planning and coordinating together. He lounged on a bench seat aboard one of the Kingsman jets, looking over his many notes and a map of the planned perimeters of their work. He wanted to study and know everything, commit it to memory so he could easily fix anything that could go wrong. He wanted to be ready for any possibility.

Donald and Madisson joined him, Donald sat and put Eggsy’s head on his lap and Madisson sat with Eggsy’s legs over hers; both leaning to look at the holoscreen displayed above Eggsy’s Kingsman issued tablet.

“What’s the plan, boss?” Madisson asked, leaning and holding her head in her hand; arm up on the back of the seat, other hand idly rubbing on Eggsy’s knee

“Lookin’ at a few days at least, most a fortnight. Gotta get a track on this fucker. We don’t usually get involved with domestic lives, but this fucker. He reminds me so much of Dean and his mutts; aside from the child sex stuff. But, this one’s such a jerk, and the fact that Arthur suspects he’s a villain mastermind threatening all of Asia, we need to take him out quick as we can.”

“So I’m meeting with his wife in the morning and getting her and the kids out so we can bug their house and all that. Think he’ll bring his crones in?” Madisson asked.

Eggsy nodded, flicking up another set of notes and the blueprints of the target’s house; turning the image to show her. “Your most important objective is getting those bubs out and to the safehouse we’re using. You promise me right now, Madi, that you can get them safe and in one piece. I know I shouldn’t get so personally involved, but everyone knows how I am about bubs. I need your word on your honor.”

“I swear,” she replied with a nod, taking his hand and squeezing firm. “Even if she doesn’t want to cooperate, I will get the kids out. I’ll even take care of them.”

“No, that’s my responsibility,” he told her, sitting up to lean on Donald’s side. “I’m sorry but I don’t trust anyone else very much with bubs involved. I got that maternal instinct deeper than most women.” He paused with a laugh when Madisson gave his calf a sharp pinch. “I’m not being sexist, Rox, I’m just being honest. I’m practically a mother goose with kids around me.”

Nobody called attention to Eggsy mistakenly calling Madisson by Roxy’s name, he did it sometimes, not frequently, and Madisson understood how much Roxy meant to Eggsy and how deep their friendship was before her unfair death.

She just smiled and rubbed on his knees while the three huddled together to again go over everything they would need to know for a successful mission.

######

Madisson and Donald met with the target’s wife two days later, and like she thought, the wife didn’t want to leave her house or her husband for her own safety. So, Donald called in a crew to bug the house while Madisson and the wife packed up the children for a couple weeks away, putting a few comms on the jackets and coats he found on the coat rack behind the front door.

They would hear every word even if one of them left the house.

Not wanting her to know about the bugs, Donald and the crew hid when she and Madisson were heard coming back downstairs with the kids and their bags. She was trying to explain to the kids why they were going off without her and not accidentally let slip anything she knew of her husband’s plans for destruction.

They were both fourteen, identical twin girls, so it was possible they knew more than they led on with but Madisson didn’t worry about that; she just wanted to get them to Eggsy before they were hurt. She convinced the wife to come with her to at least know where her kids were and meet Eggsy so she knew her kids would be safe without her.

At the little inn Kingsman reserved and paid for all the available rooms, Eggsy watched over the surveillance set up with Lamorak, helping set up the monitors and everything Lamorak needed to watch over the cameras.

When he spotted Madisson with the kids, Eggsy left the surveillance room to meet her so nobody saw the monitors; putting on a smile as the four came up.

“Max, this is Trisa and her girls Leiloni and Lenore. Trisa would like to remain at home but agreed to the girls coming to safety.” Madisson turned to address Trisa. “You don’t have to worry about a thing unless you tip off your husband that we’re looking for him.”

Eggsy took the girls into a room while Madisson worked mind control gadgets with Trisa to make her agree with their terms, going against them would result in her death.

“Go ahead and get comfortable, look over the room service menu if you’d like something to eat.”

The girls looked at each other a little uneasy before timidly sitting down. “Father has us on a strict diet; we can only eat what he approves and how much he allows.”

Eggsy’s parental instincts perked instantly, making him even more suspicious of the target. “Okay, what are you allowed to eat then?” he asked, trying to stay calm to not worry them more.

Lenore shook her head, reaching for Leiloni’s hand; the two shared another look, as if they were speaking telepathically. Eggsy wouldn’t be surprised if they could, they were obviously close. Leiloni looked up at Eggsy again.

“Anything we want?” she asked. Eggsy nodded, offering her the room service menu. “We’ve never had anything but the fish Dad catches every day. Can we go to a real restaurant downtown?”

He put on a smile, putting the menu down, and gathered everything he would need to keep in contact with his men and take the girls out for the first time in their too sheltered lives. He knew giving them a taste of the freedom they would have away from their father would help the mission to capture and imprison him and his goons helping him cause destruction.


	18. Chapter 18

_ Harry leaned over Eggsy after cuffing his hands behind his back, fingers caressing from Eggsy’s hips to his shoulders, breath tickling his neck. Harry nuzzled on Eggsy’s ear, chuckling softly when he shivered. _

_ But, when Harry sat up and Eggsy felt a soft scarf wrap around and cover his eyes; all fuzziness he had disappeared instantly. _

_ “No, Harry, no blindfolds. Seriously. Take it off, now.” _

_ Not listening, Harry moved Eggsy to kneel beside the bed and leaned him over the edge; running his hand over Eggsy’s ass. “Hold him,” he told Donald, giving him the end of the leash he put on Eggsy’s collar. _

_ “Do not move.” Harry told Eggsy sternly. _

_ Eggsy knelt panting, wanting to get up and take the blindfold off but he couldn’t move; feeling a panic attack setting in quickly. “Harry, stop and let me loose.” _

_ Still not listening, ignoring Eggsy using his safeword, Harry unbuckled his belt and tugged it out of the loops around his waist. Eggsy struggled with the steel cuffs, pulling against the leash that Donald pulled tighter and shorter, trying to push up to his feet. _

_ The first slap of the leather belt against Eggsy’s ass made him stiffen and cry out; Donald pulled the leash tighter, choking him. “Harry, I said stop!” he yelled, earning another pop with the belt; sending him farther into panic. _

_ Harry put his knee on Eggsy’s shoulder, pinning him down, taking the leash in his hand close to the end latched on Eggsy’s collar and pulling hard. Eggsy choked and gagged, making Harry press his knee down harder as he repeatedly brought the belt down; the smack echoing loud in Eggsy’s ears. _

_ After reddening and bruising Eggsy’s ass, Harry grabbed Eggsy’s collar and yanked him to sit up on his knees; surprising him with a hard smack across his tear streaked face. Eggsy cried out, sobbing, nearly hyperventilating. _

_ With a gruff noise, Harry pushed Eggsy to the floor carelessly then turned to Donald. “Time for bed.” _

_ On the floor Eggsy lay crumpled where he landed, trying to get out of the cuffs, hurting everywhere and wanting to run and hide from Harry and Donald. _

_ He didn’t understand what he did to earn the abuse this time but he knew he had to get away before it got worse. Harry was becoming Dean and Eggsy couldn’t go through that again. _

_ Eggsy scooted along on the floor, again thanking the deities that he was limber and able to get his legs up and use his feet to open the door. He got to his knees and shuffled as quietly as he could out to the hall, getting to the stairs. _

_ Unable to get up to his feet, pain worsening, Eggsy looked down at the hard marble floor below and then let himself fall forward to slide down. Instead of sliding easily, Eggsy tumbled rough and caused more pain for himself. Landing on the hard floor, Eggsy groaned; stifling a whimper when he felt searing pain in his now dislocated shoulder. _

_ Fear and pain worsening, Eggsy curled up and gave over to tears. He didn’t hear Harry come out until the cuffs were grabbed and he was hauled up; he cried out again being slammed against a wall. _

_ “Shut up,” Harry demanded, grabbing Eggsy’s throat and squeezing; choking Eggsy and making him gag again. “I didn’t say you could leave, Gary.” _

_ Harry pushed on Eggsy, still holding his throat and the cuffs, herding him upstairs and back to their quarters, slamming the door and locking it before shoving Eggsy to the floor again. _

_ “Stay like the worthless mutt you are; if you move again, I’ll do worse than my belt, understood?” _

_ Eggsy couldn’t speak through his tears, curled up on his side sobbing and unable to stop. He yelped when he felt a sharp kick on his back, a painful kidney shot from Harry’s foot. _

_ “I expect you to answer me!” Harry spat, giving him another kidney kick. “Do you fucking understand, you worthless idiot?” _

_ Eggsy swallowed rough and forced himself to nod, breath hitching as he tried to speak; prompting Harry to round in front of him and give his throat a kick as hard as he could. Desperate for help, hoping someone would hear him and come running, Eggsy inhaled as best he could and screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to curl up and protect a few vital places from Harry’s assault as he was held down and punched repeatedly, but he kept screaming through the assault; screaming for his fellow Knights and even the mob agents hoping one of them would hear. _

_ Donald came over to help Harry quiet Eggsy, stomping on Eggsy’s throat to shut him up. Eggsy coughed and gagged, but kept screaming and kicked out at the two. _

_ Harry grabbed Eggsy’s collar and yanked it off knowing that would be enough of a shock to shut him up. Eggsy’s screams died off in a helpless noise, stunned by the move and instantly unable to make another sound. Harry choked him again, growling and sending Donald to the door when someone came banging loud. _

_ Donald gave Eggsy’s stomach a kick before stomping on his legs on his way to the door; yanking it open just enough to look out and block the view into the room. _

_ “Yes?” he asked, feigning a calm tone. _

_ Madisson tried to force him back, taser tucked in her sleeve. “Move, let me see Eggs. Why is he screaming like that?” _

_ “Madi!” Eggsy forced out when he heard her voice. “Madi, help!” _

_ “He’s had another nightmare,” Donald told her, bowing up stiffer to keep her out. But, he went down like a tree when she raised the taser and got his pulse point. _

_ Madisson pushed into the room, growling viciously and jumping on Harry; getting him in a choke hold from behind and clinging to his back as he fought to his feet. Eggsy got to his feet, screaming in pain from the breaks in his legs, and pushed himself to get to the bathroom and lock the door. _

_ While Madisson fought with Harry, Donald got back to his feet and started kicking on the bathroom door. Eggsy screamed again, hoping that the bathroom had enough of an echo to get more help running to his rescue. _

In the darkened room in Russia, still leading his mission, Eggsy woke with a shout; kicking and shoving at the hands he felt on his body, sending Madisson and Donald back away from his flailing limbs startled by his waking so suddenly and violently.

He hurried to get out of bed and across the room to the bathroom, springing up and giving Donald’s head a hard kick as he went thinking he was attacking him, sending Donald down to the floor stunned.

Donald and Madisson had been trying to wake Eggsy for ten full minutes after hearing him struggling and crying out in his sleep obviously having a violent nightmare. Madisson hauled Donald up again and sat him on the bedside.

“You alright?” she asked, looking at his head for blood. “You get ahold of Harry, I’ll see if I can get in to Eggs.”

He nodded and groaned as he leaned to reach his phone, shaking his head a little dazed. Madisson went to the bathroom door and knocked, calling in gently to Eggsy on the other side.

After a brief back and forth, Eggsy was afraid that if he opened the door, Donald would rush in and attack him; Madisson tried to reassure him that he wasn’t in danger, the door cracked open just barely wide enough to let light peek through. Madisson squeezed in, keeping the door close to her body so Eggsy wouldn’t see Donald outside; he was obviously terrified of him at the moment.

As soon as she crouched close, Eggsy reached and grabbed hold of her; holding tight, trembling and crying hard. Madisson sat down and took Eggsy into her arms, holding him with the same grip he held onto her.

“Hey come on, breathe,” she urged gently, reaching to scritch on his head to soothe him like she had seen Harry do numerous times. “It was just a bad dream, whatever happened was a nightmare; it didn’t really happen, Eggs. You’re not in danger anymore.”

Eggsy leaned on Madisson, snuffling and hiccupping, fresh tears running down his cheeks made it almost impossible for him to be able to calm down. Madisson continued to shush and soothe him gently, looking up when the door nudged open and Donald looked in cautiously.

“Donnie’s here with Harry on the phone, I swear he won’t try to hurt you. Just hold on to me and talk to Harry, alright?”

When she gave Donald a nod he stepped into the bathroom and crouched beside them, holding the phone so Eggsy could look up and see Harry on the screen. But, Eggsy kept his face tucked in Madisson’s neck, tears still falling.

“Eggsy, look at me baby boy,” Harry’s voice came from the phone, a little tinny being on speaker. “Tell me what happened.”

Eggsy’s shoulders trembled when he tried to shake his head, pulling tighter to Madisson. He didn’t want to see Harry or Donald right then.

“Okay, someone needs to tell me what’s going on; what happened?” Harry demanded, looking at the two Knights huddled with his boy.

“We aren’t sure, sir,” Donald told him. “We woke up hearing him having a bad dream and reacting violently to it. Mads had to sit on his legs ‘cause he kept kicking; he kept choking, too. It involved me and you ‘cause he kept begging us to stop and for Mads to help him.”

“Are you sure he’s totally awake?”

Donald and Madisson looked over Eggsy’s head at each other and shrugged. “Pretty sure,” he replied, looking at the phone again.

Harry sighed slowly and sat up against the headboard, shushing Daisy rousing beside him; soothing her back to sleep before giving his attention back to his boy. “Get a cooled cloth and get him fully awake, Donald. He’s not acting like he’s aware of much.”

He gave Madisson the phone and grabbed a wash cloth off the sink, wetting it with cold water and leaving it just a little over soaked; wringing it out enough it wasn’t gushing wet; then brought it back to Eggsy and put it on the back of his neck carefully.

Eggsy jolted fully awake with a shout, pushing into Madisson and putting her back against the wall. She grunted but kept hold of him and the phone.

“Hey, come on, we got Harry on the phone; he wants to talk to you and make sure you’re alright.”

Eggsy looked around wildly for a moment, whimpering fearfully when he saw Donald and pulling even tighter to Madisson and squishing her on the wall more.

“Eggsy, baby, look at me,” Harry urged gently, letting just a touch of dominance come though to get Eggsy’s attention. He sighed at the wild eyed image of his precious boy looking so terrified, wanting to reach through the phone and take him into his arms.

“I’m so s-s-sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy rushed out, stuttering, sobbing again. “Please, don-don’t buh-ea-beat me when I get ho-ome. I swear, I-i-did-diddd-n’t mean to disobey. It just happened, I didn’t ha-av-e control.”

Harry shook his head, sighing to calm himself. “I know you didn’t, baby boy.” He had no idea what Eggsy was apologizing for, but he would accept the apology if it meant his precious boy calmed down again and breathed. “I swear I’m not mad, you’re totally, one hundred percent, absolutely forgiven.”

“Swear.”

“I swear, baby boy,” he said again. “I swear on our bubs, you’re forgiven for whatever happened.”

Madisson and Donald managed to haul Eggsy to his feet while he was distracted talking to Harry and got him back to bed. Madisson laid down with him this time, they were both positive Eggsy would take Donald’s head if he tried to hold him right now. Eggsy, still holding the phone, laid with his head on Madisson’s shoulder, pressing down on her breast with the hand holding the phone so he could see Harry unobstructed.

Ignoring the discomfort of his wrist digging in, Madisson let him cling to her however he needed; one hand scritching on his head slowly while he talked to Harry, hoping to keep him calm enough to finish their mission. She wouldn’t let Eggsy fail the first mission where he was leading and in charge.


	19. Chapter 19

Eggsy tried to put away thoughts of the horrible nightmare he suffered, concentrating on the twin girls he was in charge of and the mission in his lap. He still couldn’t let Donald touch him and made sure Madisson slept on the side of the bed they shared that put her between Donald and himself. But, he stayed focused on his job and eventually earned the trust of one of the lower henchmen in the target’s group of cronies and faked a friendship in order to get his men in closer and deeper within the group.

He was glad that all of his men were multilingual, it helped when the terrorist group was heard over comms not speaking English.

After a long day of acting like he had similar ideals and desires as the terrorist group, Eggsy returned to the little inn, checking on the twins and helping them order dinner off the room service menu.

“Will you eat supper with us?” Lenore asked after Leiloni had the menu looking it over.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine,” he told her with a smile, taking out his phone to text Madisson to link into the camera in the girls’ room to watch over everything. “Bet you’re both used to having your parents at meal times, huh?”

She shrugged, taking a seat in a little chair, hugging her knees. “Mama does, but Papa is usually busy with his meetings. We aren’t supposed to talk about those but we’ve guessed that’s why you’re after him so we decided we’d help you if we can. Papa is an evil, dangerous man. He deserves to be in prison.”

He nodded, clicking on his glasses to record audio and video hoping they would tell him something useful against their father. “I had a shitty stepfather, I totally get that fear of turning to anyone for any kind of help; but I can promise both of you we’ll help you and your mum get somewhere he can’t find you ever again, no matter how many lackeys he sends out searching.”

The twins shared another look and Eggsy was sure another telepathic message passed between them. Lenore sighed quietly, just barely nodding. “Mama isn’t exactly innocent either. She knows more than she’s let you on, but she’s afraid like us. If she goes against Papa, he’ll murder her and nobody will ever find her.”

“We’ll make sure she’s safe in exchange for her cooperation. If there’s a way you can get her here and convince her to stay, she’ll be better protected.”

“We can try, but can’t guarantee. She’s ridiculous about him sometimes. I understand she’s abused just like we are; but she’s so dependent on him it’s crazy.”

They were interrupted when Madisson came in; Eggsy was a little relieved when she came in without Donald following, putting on a smile as she sat down at the little table with Lenore. Leiloni gave Eggsy the room service menu after writing down what she wanted for dinner, surprising him when she folded down to sit beside him, tucking into his side and curling her legs up in his lap. Lenore smiled at her sister, glad that she was finally starting to let herself feel safe about the situation; though knew she still wouldn’t speak much to their saviors.

Every fatherly instinct in Eggsy took over. He smiled and tucked his arm around her, giving Madisson the menu, and held her snug; feeling the tremble in her start to slowly calm.

“Sorry, she’s a bit more tender hearted still; you can imagine we don’t have many who we’re close with.”

Eggsy shook his head, picking up the room phone to call the inn’s kitchen. “It’s fine, I don’t mind cuddles; especially when they’re so obviously needed.”

While he spoke with a member of the kitchen staff he kept Leiloni calm at his side, letting her fidget with the little amulet necklace he wore as part of his cover identity. Madisson couldn’t help smiling at him, glad to see him doing better the more he got into the mission.

She knew his experience being a father would help him for the mission to be more successful.

#######

Finally after nearly three weeks of surveillance work, infiltration into the terrorist group, and gaining trust; the Knights finally sprang and took the group out before anyone innocent could be harmed.

After getting rid of all the bodies, burning them to dust took hours but they had the time to wait and watch, Eggsy supervised the pack up and tasked himself with arranging the twins and their mother to have asylum with Kingsman. Arthur agreed to allow them to come, but Eggsy had to keep an eye on them and make sure they wouldn’t cause trouble.

When everything and everyone was aboard the jet, Eggsy settled Trisa and the twins in bunks then went to his own to hide away and call Harry; still feeling a little uneasy about him but knowing nothing about the nightmare held any grain of truth.

He snuggled under his weighted blanket, taking his cat stuffie out of his knapsack, and propped up his phone so he could keep his hands free to fidget with one of his nervous toys. Madisson bought him a few while working and roaming a market, it gave him something to concentrate his nervous energy on so he could stay calm without Harry at his side.

Harry answered after the first call went to voicemail, he had to make sure he laid Annabeth in her crib gently when he heard his phone ringing; despite knowing Eggsy was calling and he was desperate to see his boys’ faces again. But, he answered as the second call started ringing; instantly feeling more settled when he saw Eggsy snuggled up with a stuffie under his head.

“I assume you’re on your way home?” he asked, snickering when Eggsy grinned and looked up at the phone again. “How did everything go?”

Eggsy shrugged, suddenly feeling too shy to speak; he just wanted to hear Harry’s soothing voice for a while. Harry couldn’t help smiling at him.

“I uh-uhn, good,” he replied behind his clasped hands, snickering. He didn’t expect to fall so deep down simply from hearing Harry, but he welcomed the fuzziness after so long without it.

“Would you like Daddy to read to you for a while, see if you can settle to sleep for a little while?”

He nodded, sighing as calm washed over him and fuzziness went everywhere inside him. Harry settled to lie down, being careful to not wake Daisy asleep beside him on Eggsy’s pillow; she bunked with him the whole time everyone was gone, missing Eggsy and in another clinging mood.

Eggsy put his toy away and hugged his stuffie in his arms, tucking it under his chin so it would mostly be hidden under his blanket and nobody would easily see him resting with a stuffed animal like a scared child. Harry found his book on Donald’s nightstand and opened it to the bookmark, putting his phone on the little base and putting the base on Donald’s pillow so Eggsy could hear and see him clearly as he read quietly.

Eggsy smiled as his eyes closed. He just wanted to be back home so Harry could soothe away his fears and worries.

#######

Seven and a half hours later, Harry and Arthur went to the hangar as the jet landed and taxied in. Harry smiled, anxious and excited to have his boys back home in his arms again. He was joined by Daisy, clinging to his hand, and Annabeth on his hip. Tye and Jason were with their tutors.

Eggsy came off the jet last, his usual bouncy self again, stopping to crouch as Daisy ran for him and barreled into his chest, clinging to him tight. He held her, picking her up as he stood; letting her cling as tight as she needed, and stepped over to Harry’s open arm. He tucked in close, leaning up for a kiss and nuzzle.

“My good boys,” Harry sighed, holding his two close and tight. Both snickered and giggled at his praise, Eggsy bashfully hid his face on Harry’s shoulder grinning wide. “Both of you did an amazing job; I’m so proud of you.”

The first to pull away was Donald, soothed but still a little uneasy with such open praise from Harry. It felt good, made him giddy happy, but he never received praise before Harry took him into their relationship. He was still learning how to accept it.

Harry hugged Eggsy with both arms, making him giggle and squirm as he pecked Eggsy’s neck and tickled him with his scruffy chin. Donald hoped to one day be able to so openly and happily accept the same from Harry.

When all the luggage and equipment cases were unloaded and handed out to the right person, Harry took his boys and Daisy away from the hangar to go back upstairs to their quarters. He wanted to hold his boys for a while before they met with everyone for mission debrief. Eggsy was too buzzy to be able to handle debrief anyway; and Harry knew Martin would understand that Eggsy needed to settle down first before he did anything else.


	20. Chapter 20

Eggsy looked into Dr. Ives’ office cautiously, fidgeting with one of his nervous toys, looking around seeing Dr. Ives quietly waiting for him to come in all the way and sit down with her. He was going to try and talk to her alone because he didn’t want Harry knowing the details of the horrible nightmare that he couldn’t forget.

After a couple minutes of hesitation and considering turning around and running, Eggsy stepped inside; Manx on his heels, jangling his tags as he followed Eggsy and jumped up on the couch beside him.

He sat quietly, tugging Manx into his lap and scritching on him to calm himself, eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing through the anxiety. “I wanna keep this one short as we can, I’m so buzzy and itchy. I need Harry but I need to know why I had a dream where he and Donald turned evil and they beat me so bad.”

“What prompted the beating?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head cluelessly, stumbling over his words a moment before he was able to speak. “I don’t know. I knew something was off when Harry put me in steel cuffs, we strictly use leather ‘cause steel makes us both too uncomfortable. He took off his belt and I  _ thought _ he was gonna put it away like he always has, after he blindfolded me, which he knows I cannot stand at fucking all and I  _ know _ he won’t use them on me in reality, I got so scared.”

Dr. Ives moved from her chair to the other end of the couch, hoping that if she approached Eggsy like a friend would, he would be able to at least stop trembling. Sometimes it was easier on her patients if she acted like a friend instead of a therapist occasionally.

He let out another slow breath, shoulders relaxing out of his ears a fraction.

“Manx seems to be glad you’re home. You’re definitely his boy. Strange naming him though, since your past with Charlie Hesketh. Didn’t expect you to have a dog whose first name is Charlie.”

Eggsy chuckled, relaxing more, scritching behind Manx’s ears making the dog look a little dopey and pant up at him smiling. “Got it from this newish show we’re all watching from the States. Zachary Quinto plays this vampire creature named Charlie Manx. And since he’s fucking gorgeous even when he’s playing someone so evil, and Harry has a secret crush.”

He trailed off with a shrug, grinning a little embarrassed that he turned into such a fanboy that he named his dog after a tv character because his husband has doe eye for the actor.

“So, back to the nightmare,” she prompted, seeing Eggsy tense up just a little bit. “When did they start beating you?”

Eggsy sighed slowly and closed his eyes, concentrating his mind on the feel of Manx’s soft, floppy, furry ears; fingers scritching as he pushed away panic. “When Harry got done with the belt he pushed me to the floor and told Donnie it was time for bed. When they got still and quiet I got to the door and escaped. Harry heard me when I had to fling myself down the stairs ‘cause I couldn’t walk. They both just attacked me when he got me back upstairs.”

He had to pause again and shook his head, huffing a mirthless chuckle. “I mean, I  _ know _ Harry would never in a million fucking years hurt me at all; and he especially wouldn’t beat me, he hates when I do something to get spanks and if he swats me too hard, he acts like it’s broken his heart and killed him inside. He’s always having to stop at one point when he’s swatting me to apologize and he will actually kiss on my arse to make me feel better if he swats too hard. I know he hates the thought of causing me any pain so I don’t understand why I dreamt that he beat the shit outta me.”

He let out a slow breath, glad that Dr. Ives was letting him just get everything out without interrupting him. He didn’t realize that Manx had moved to lean on his chest and nose at his chin with a soft, almost sounding worried, little noise before giving Eggsy a little lick.

“I mean, I can see Donnie considering something against me ‘cause I’m pretty sure he wants Harry to himself. The way his eyes get when Harry loves on him; it looks almost prideful and snide; like  _ lookit me, Eggward. Daddy likes me best now. _ ”

When he shook his head and looked over at her again, Dr. Ives gave him a slight shrug. “It’s good that you’re able to know the difference between reality and something that anxiety makes you see. This was your first mission with you at the helm in charge of everything. All the responsibility and trust was placed on your shoulders. I’m not all that surprised that you had a stress and anxiety induced nightmare, especially having to be away from Harry. Do you still feel any jealousy at all for Donald?”

Eggsy shook his head, hugging his arms around Manx and nuzzling his head. “No, Daddy helped me get over it. We have a routine and we don’t veer away from it unless we absolutely have to; like if one of us is injured or sick. I told Daddy as long as Donnie doesn’t come in and try to push me away from my family, I’m fine. But, now I’m wondering if he’s gonna change and he’ll want me away from Daddy and my babies.”

“You really should talk to them about it; at least Harry. At first, Donald needs to know you feel this too but go to Harry and get your comfort and reassurance from him so you don’t get angry and flat out accuse Donald.”

“I know,” Eggsy cringed, huffing, almost pouting. “Talking is so hard. I don’t wanna piss anyone off.”

“Do it while you’re kneeling, that always seems to keep you calm enough. Let your Sub mind take over for a while, be that soft boy that keeps you from overthinking everything.”

Eggsy nodded, his knee bouncing as his need to kneel for Harry started up. “Alright, I’ll try,” he whispered on Manx’s head. “I haveta go; too much now.”

He stood and hurried away; he didn’t run but he had a bit of a rush in his stride. Dr. Ives made a few notes on her notepad, mostly noting Eggsy’s progress of not being totally afraid of talking to her; the fact that he came without Harry was a big step forward and she was glad for the attempt, even though he didn’t last near an hour.

The little steps were just as important as the big steps toward progress.

In the den, Jason in his lap with a toy while waiting for Eggsy, Harry looked up when he heard the door open. He already had Eggsy’s cushion and a bit of satin to wear under his clothes set out and waiting, knowing Eggsy would need to be at his feet after therapy.

Finally, Eggsy’s shoulders dropped and relaxed totally; he felt instantly less stressed when he saw Harry had everything he needed already waiting for him. He put Manx on the couch as he sat to put on the cami and little shorts set to hide under his t-shirt and basketball shorts, putting everything on quickly.

“Would you like anything from the kitchen, Daddy?” he asked, his voice now soft and a little dopey.

“Something to drink, sweet boy. Then I want you to come sit pretty with me; let me pet on you. Jase wants to cuddle as well.”

Instructions made Eggsy feel better. He nodded and stood, feeling a little fuzzy as he went to the kitchen to make a drink for Daddy and himself. He worked on autopilot to make the drinks, letting his mind slip down into the peace and softness of Subspace, and brought them in on a serving tray; carefully setting the glasses down on the side table beside Harry’s recliner.

“Sit,” Harry instructed, picking up Eggsy’s glass to offer him a drink as he sat down and leaned between Harry’s knees. “Drink, baby boy.”

Fuzzy and coasting, Eggsy took a drink then helped Jason down from Harry’s lap to his; taking the blanket and cuddling his dear son close, nuzzling into his curls. He couldn’t help smiling when Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair and scritched on his head soothingly, and put his head down on Harry’s thigh to let him reach to scritch.

Manx jumped off the couch and curled up on the blanket, putting his head down on Jason’s lap to help watch over and protect the boy. Hambone moved to lie down beside the recliner and wall, never leaving Jason’s side very far for most anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* have some smut! lol

In an attempt to help Eggsy through the anxiety caused by the horrible nightmare, Harry arranged for just the two of them to spend a few days at their offsite house. He talked Martin into giving all the Knights some time off so he could tend to both of his boys; but he would take them separately to give each individual attention.

Harry smiled at Eggsy as he twitched and squirmed, still riding the high of Subspace and unable to move; a dopey grin on his face. Harry stood at the end of the bed, clad only in his robe, hot mug of coffee in one hand and Manx in his other arm while the pup tried to chew on his hand.

After almost ten minutes, Eggsy roused enough to lift his head and see Harry watching him. He snickered, snorting, and let his head drop down. “Magic dick strikes again. I’m about ready to classify that as a weapon of destruction.”

He hauled up and crawled to the foot of the bed, grinning mischievously, hands rubbing up Harry’s arms to hug his neck and leaning up for a kiss; both laughed as Eggsy playfully rubbed their noses together.

“You’re so amazingly silly, my sweet baby boy.”

“It’s Eskimo kisses, Daddy,” Eggsy giggled, almost mimicking Jason’s little voice exactly; earning another chuckle from Harry. Eggsy snickered and rubbed noses again, giving Harry another little kiss. He squealed when Harry grabbed behind his knees and put him on his back.

Instead of pouncing, Harry stepped back and let his robe drop off his shoulders as he backed toward their bathroom. Eggsy sprang up to follow, almost tripping on Manx hurrying out of the way, catching himself on the doorframe and skidding to a halt when he found Harry drawing a bath for them to share.

“Should I even bother making food and drink or do you plan on going for round three?”

“Run along like a good boy, you know your duties.”

Eggsy grinned and hurried to his task, hearing Manx hurrying to follow him. Harry chuckled at the two, putting everything in the water that Eggsy liked so much; fizzy balls, oil beads, the rose scented melts, and he lit a few candles spread throughout the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Eggsy threw together a few easy finger foods and drinks for Harry and himself; bending down to put fresh food and water in Manx’s bowls on the floor; and loaded everything on a serving tray to carry back upstairs finding Harry in the tub waiting for him.

Harry leaned with his head back and eye closed, but aware of Eggsy’s presence despite him trying to be sneaky and move silently. Eggsy gently put the tray connected to the sides of the tub, hands moving slowly, and carefully stepped into the water settling between Harry’s legs and leaning back against his chest. He sighed when Harry’s arms wrapped around and held him snug, a slow smile spreading on his face as he felt more settled and safe again.

He brought the tray closer and picked up a cut piece of cantaloupe, offering it to Harry. “Lemme take carea Daddy, yeah?”

Eggsy’s smile grew when Harry leaned down and kissed on his neck, giving him a little rub with his scruff. “Daddy would like that very much, my good boy.” Eggsy giggled and keened a little bit at the soft praise, turning his head to nuzzle Harry’s cheek.

Harry rubbed on Eggsy’s body slowly as he was given bites of fruit, cheeses, and crackers; feeling Eggsy slipping down farther and his body relaxing and getting softer under his hands. He would always know how to take care of his dear husband and would always know how to soothe him.

After a while of lounging quietly the food was gone. Eggsy took the tray off the tub and set it on the floor so they would have more room to move then turned to sit on his knees facing Harry. He grabbed what he needed to bathe Harry, needing to be subservient and obedient for him. While gently washing Daddy, Eggsy let everything go fuzzy and soft again; almost putting himself in a trance as he watched his hands gently washing Harry’s body with a soft cloth.

Harry watched Eggsy, letting him do whatever he needed to find that peaceful state again; he didn’t  _ need _ a bath but he knew Eggsy needed to do it. Knew he needed to be the good boy Harry was always praising about.

When Eggsy started washing his hair, Harry sighed softly feeling his own peaceful warmth come over his senses. “This feels so nice, sweet boy, thank you,” he whispered, if he spoke any louder it would shatter the peace Eggsy had finally. “Daddy enjoys this so much.”

Eggsy grinned at Harry’s praises, letting out a little dopey chuckle, and leaned up to kiss him again. “I wanna do this more often, Daddy. I really like it a lot. Makes me feel like I’m actually good and subservient totally. Washing my Dom, it just- I really,  _ really _ love it.”

“Alright, how about twice a week then?” he offered, reaching his hands to Eggsy’s hips; letting his fingers gently dance on Eggsy’s sides.

“Four,” Eggsy counter offered. “If it’s gonna be a regular thing, I need to do it often.”

Harry nodded, closing his eye again to let Eggsy rinse his hair; chuckling when Eggsy just poured water over his head like he would do bathing Jason, keeping his eye closed until Eggsy dried his face with a hand towel.

“What if I want Donnie to do the other three nights?”

Eggsy shook his head. “This needs to just be you’n me. Something special for two us, not three us. If he wants to do something like this, please, in the hot tub. This is one of my safe spots, can’t let anyone else intrude on it.”

He sighed when Harry took his hands and held them, kissing on his knuckles. “Alright, my baby boy. I’m so proud of you for being able to tell me instead of just agreeing and hiding that it makes you uncomfortable,” Eggsy blushed, snickering, leaning on Harry’s chest and tucking his face bashfully into Harry’s neck. “Always such a good boy. I’d say you’ve earned a reward, wouldn’t you agree?”

“If you’ll allow me to, Daddy,” he replied quietly, reaching down to stroke Harry slowly. “I won’t unless you let me. Only for Daddy, too. Nobody else, ever.” Eggsy let out a sigh and immediately turned goopy and loose limbed when Harry reached to stroke him.

“You’re beautiful like this, baby boy. Come sit, little needy slut.”

Eggsy snickered dopily as he lifted his hips to let Harry adjust under him; slowly pressing down on Harry’s hardness, feeling almost giddy as his fuzziness grew thicker and surrounded him; making him a little light headed, like he smoked too much pot and everything felt fuzzy and his mind blanked out.

“Just sit,” Harry huffed, fighting the urge to thrust up against Eggsy; he wasn’t concerned with his own pleasure right now, he already had two quick succession orgasms not long ago. He just wanted to pleasure his boy.

Eggsy tried to sit still, thighs tight on Harry’s hips and his hole like a vice holding Harry captive, trembling as Harry stroked slowly. “Daddy, please,” he begged, holding the sides of the tub tight enough his fingers were white, fighting back the rising orgasm.

“Not yet,” Harry grinned deviously, tightening his hand a little bit. “Let Daddy enjoy watching you try to hold back.”

But, despite his need to obey, Eggsy couldn’t sit still with Harry buried inside him and his hand moving slowly. He let out a little desperate groan as his hips moved, head cloudy and heavy, whining displeased that he couldn’t obey Daddy.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy, please,” he begged desperately when Harry’s hand stilled, fucking up into the tight grip. His groans melted into quiet whining, head falling forward as he chased pleasure.

“Do you want to cum, sweet boy?”

Eggsy whined loud and shook his head as it fell back; exposing his throat to Harry and let out a garbled sound when Harry reached up and held his throat firm.

“Daddy would like to see his baby boy cum,” Harry told him, tone far too calm for having Eggsy riding him.

“No, Daddy. Please.” He didn’t understand why he was begging against having a much needed release but he couldn’t stop the pleading.

Harry stopped Eggsy’s hips and stroked him again, thumbing at his foreskin and tip; moving his hips up into Eggsy in short, hard thrusts. He knew Eggsy was close to erupting when he brushed his prostate and Eggsy began babbling incoherently.

The force of Eggsy’s long overdue orgasm made him nearly scream and his hips lifted up off Harry completely as his body spasmed and thrashed, spraying Harry’s chest and chin with spurts of cum. Harry chuckled a little bit at the completely feral look on Eggsy’s face; he looked almost demonic as he huffed through clenched teeth, thigh muscles taut and keeping him unable to sit down.

After a minute Eggsy’s jaw relaxed and he panted, letting out soft growling sounds, arms trembling. Harry rubbed his thighs, soothing his tight body to allow him to sit again. Eggsy panted on Harry’s shoulder, everything feeling heavy but blissfully fuzzy and quiet.

He hadn’t realized how desperately he needed release, but now he felt one hundred times better than he had been feeling.

Harry always just knew how to take care of him. He would always just know what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Eggsy woke with a frightened jolt, hand jerking out and catching Harry’s arm; stilling the unconscious caressing and waking Harry holding him tucked close and secure as always. Even deep asleep, Harry picked up on Eggsy’s sleep turning from peaceful to stressed and as always worked to comfort him.

He sighed and calmed, turning around and tucking his face into Harry’s neck; nuzzling on his chin for a moment. “Sorry,” he told Harry softly, legs moving to take one of Harry’s captive, rubbing his ankle with a little grin; embarrassed that the dream he had woke him so sudden and it wasn’t anything horribly threatening.

“What was it, my baby boy?”

The care Eggsy heard in Harry’s soft tone made him feel more embarrassed and made the dream feel more ridiculous. “I tumbled off the bed,” he snickered into Harry’s shoulder, snorting and shaking his head. “Guess my physical body had the sense of falling and my brain woke me trying to tell me to catch myself.”

Harry smiled on Eggsy’s head, reaching a hand up to scritch slowly; feeling Eggsy get softer and more relaxed. “That’s so wonderfully just silly. I’ve had a few of those in my lifetime. You’re having fewer violent nightmares, if something silly like falling wakes you; it might mean you’re gaining more control.”

Eggsy shrugged, leaning back and smiling up at Harry. “And considering that was the one to jolt me after a stressful mission and not the usual shit,” he shrugged again and shook his head, hands moving and rubbing on Harry’s chest, sighing softly. “Maybe I’m getting past all of the trauma having you give me such a wonderful life now? You’re giving me so much love and treating me right for the first time in my life. Maybe you’re the ointment to soothe my wounds.”

Harry chuckled at the comparison, hugging Eggsy firmer and pressing his face in Eggsy’s hair to muffle himself. Eggsy snickered on Harry’s chest, finally realizing what he had said to Harry.

“Hey, I just woke up, I can’t exactly wax lyrical ‘til I’ve had coffee. Coulda said I wanted to be a tampon for you.”

The snort that Harry couldn’t hold back woke Manx at their feet, making him pop up and bark at Eggsy thinking he was struggling. Eggsy snorted a laugh, shaking with muted laughter stifling himself on Harry’s shoulder; letting out a surprised shriek when Manx came over to check on him and surprised him with a lick to his ear, squirming away from the curious pup.

After a few minutes Harry calmed again and hugged Eggsy tight, nuzzling on him. Eggsy tucked into Harry’s chest with a contented, happy little noise. “ Go back to sleep, silly boy. It’s still early, we don’t have to pack and get back home for a couple hours.”

The displeased noise that Eggsy couldn’t hold back made him tense and glance up at Harry nervously. “I don’t think I’d sleep any more. Everything’s just been so peaceful and nice just us being here. I just ask one thing for when you’re here with Donnie.”

Harry nodded, hands moving to rub on Eggsy’s ass to give him something to focus away from his nerves.

“What is it, baby boy?” Harry prompted when Eggsy stayed quiet.

Eggsy sighed, huffing, and shook his head. “Nothing, nevermind. It’s ridiculous to ask anyways.” He turned and rolled to his feet to get half dressed for the ride back to headquarters. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants, neglecting to put on any form of skimpy anything for Harry; just showing more of his tension and unease.

Harry stood and stopped Eggsy when he started to repack their bag. “We can pack after breakfast, sweet boy. But first, I want you to tell me what you wanted to request I do or don't do while I’m here with Donnie.”

“It’s nothing, really. Thought about it and realized it didn’t make sense to do anything different here.”

“We already do things differently here, Eggsy. If there’s something that will stress you that could happen while I’m tending to Donnie, you need to let me know.”

“Really, it’s fine,” Eggsy tried again to drop the subject, stepping past Harry to go downstairs and start cooking. He didn’t expect Harry to catch him just stepping off the top step, firmly and carefully grabbing his throat to stop him from walking away when he was clearly upset and Harry knew it had a simple solution.

Harry held Eggsy back on his chest, free arm snaking to hold around Eggsy’s hips. “You will tell me, boy,” he demanded, voice low and heavy with dominance; Eggsy couldn’t fight obeying orders given in that tone. “You will not start hiding how you feel from me, understood?”

Eggsy let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment, unable to disobey. “Can you use his own room while you’re here?” he asked, mumbling, looking shamefully down at his feet. “Here we have enough rooms to spread out and not a lot of polyamourous relationships where everyone always shares a bed. I get that we don’t have much choice usually, but here we have enough room and our room, I need it to just be us.”

Harry hugged around Eggsy’s shoulder, peppering him with little soothing kitten kisses; scruff gentle against Eggsy’s cheek. “Yes, my wonderful baby boy, I will make sure our space here is ours and my space with Donnie is just that. It’ll be easier on all of us once we’re not all cramped up in the same space.”

“I’m sorry I feel like this, I just-”

He stopped when Harry put a hand over his mouth and continued to kiss and nuzzle him. “Never, ever, again apologize for how you feel about something. I will not accept that because it’s not needed. I want you to tell me your specific needs. You do not have to feel bad about needing anything a specific way.”

After Eggsy nodded, Harry released him with another soft kiss. Eggsy let out a slow breath and continued downstairs. Harry watched him until he disappeared around the bend of the staircase, then sighed and looked down at Manx sitting at his feet and looking up at him.

“Well go on then, go cheer up our boy.”

Manx hurried to find Eggsy, ears flopping. Harry noticed the missing jangle of ID tags but figured the pup managed to get out of his collar somewhere and it would eventually be found. He turned to gather a few things and make sure their bathroom was cleaned thoroughly before he put on his robe and grabbed a little pair of panties for Eggsy; choosing the cotton pair that had cuts in the hips and showed off Eggsy’s ass; then went downstairs.

He found Eggsy obediently performing his kitchen duties, but the absence of music and dancing made Harry stop and watch Eggsy trying to figure out what was so different about what he was seeing. Eggsy leaned against the oven while stirring on the range stovetop, movements bored and unenthusiastic.

Stepping up, trying to be playful and needing to see Eggsy’s smile return, Harry took the panties and put them on Eggsy’s shoulder getting his attention. Eggsy jerked a little startled, he wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize Harry or Manx had come in, and reached for the fabric.

He relaxed when he realized he wasn’t in danger, holding the panties in his fist. “What’s this for?”

Harry shrugged, playfully snaking his fingers under the waistband of Eggsy’s pajama pants and stroking his ass cheeks. “You forgot something trying to rush away from me.”

Eggsy sighed and stepped away from the stove to change for Harry. “I wasn’t rushing away, I just didn’t want to sound jealous when I’m not. Honest to all the deities I’m not jealous at all. Just I get these times I feel clingy and having spaces that feel secure and safe helps me. In bed with you, just us, I know nothing can harm me. Like when I wake up from nightmares. You’re there to make me safe again so I don’t have panic attacks and anxiety.”

Harry stepped up slowly, carefully taking Eggsy into his arms and holding him close; letting him ramble out his worries until he ran out of breath and huffed, sniffling, on his shoulder.

“I know how to tell when you’re jealous and when you’re worried, my good boy,” Eggsy keened a little bit at the praise, getting softer in Harry’s arms and tucking against his chest. “I need to know about your worries so I can work to make them go away. You’re such an amazing husband and I’m going to do everything in my power to give you a life that’s just as amazing as you are.”

He held Eggsy firm, smiling when Eggsy snaked his way into his robe to hug around his middle, one hand holding Eggsy’s head, scritching and tugging gently. His other hand caressed on Eggsy’s back slowly, fingers feather light.

It was such a simple request and Harry could easily honor it; it wasn’t anything life changing or that would change the dynamic of their trio.

########

The following weekend, Harry returned to the off-site house with Donald for their few days for just the two of them. Harry needed to give Donald one on one attention, make sure he wasn’t negatively affected by the mission as well. It was his responsibility as a Dom and a partner to take care of his two Subs equally. He strived to be the best Dom he could be for his two.

Unlike Eggsy, Donald didn’t enjoy cooking as much. He liked taking care of their family, yes, but he didn’t get the same feelings of peace and euphoria Eggsy had in the kitchen. But, he did very much enjoy lounging on the couch with Harry while they watched a movie in the den.

Harry lounged with Donald snugged half wedged in his side and partially on his front; his fingers dancing idly across Donald’s shoulder. He wasn’t giving pets or scritches, Donald didn’t respond positively to that, but Harry needed to keep his hand busy somehow and they both came to the agreement that as long as the caresses weren’t anything like petting, Donald wouldn’t fuss at Harry about it.

On the floor Harry had a tray of foods and drinks, slowly hand feeding Donald while they watched the movie playing on TV. Donald hadn’t wanted anything sexual yet, they were both too tired for anything other than light petting after the busy day they both had before they could leave headquarters.

Neither were too worried about rushing right upstairs and tumbling around in bed, Donald’s sex drive wasn’t as high as Eggsy’s; and Harry was glad for that, he didn’t have to take so much Viagra to keep up with Donald in bed. Eggsy was exhausting sometimes so Harry definitely appreciated the chance to slow down for a few days.

They would worry about tumbling later, right now they just wanted to enjoy the quiet house with just the two of them without the rest of their family for now.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry smiled as Donald came out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist and a small hair towel wrapped around his head. Donald wasn’t much of a priss about his looks, nothing like Harry and his preening habits, but he cared about his hair and had a set in stone routine.

Shampooing every other night, conditioner followed; always letting it set for a few minutes while he washed his face and body, and leave-in conditioner twice a week. Towel dry to wring out the excess water, then blow dry. Absolutely no product overnight, Harry taught him that. And brushing every night before bed and every morning.

Harry watched Donald preening himself, now wearing only a pair of boxers and cotton socks, sitting up in the bed he shared with Donald and looking through another website for new Dom/Sub items. Eggsy’s collar was showing signs of wear so he wanted to surprise him with a new one, from better made materials that would last through continuous wearing. Donald expressed curiosity in at least looking at the leather items offered and Harry was incredibly happy about that step up in their relationship.

After styling his hair for overnight, Harry turned and looked away to stifle a laugh; feigning a cough; when Donald put a hairnet on his head. He couldn’t laugh much, he was a priss through and through and Eggsy loved teasing him, but Donald’s hairnets had quickly become a common find around their quarters in random, unexpected spots.

Hair sufficiently fussed over and ready for the assault sleep would put it through, Donald crouched to look through a low drawer in his dresser for pajamas. Harry taught him the value of having a few sturdy, matching, sets of pajamas and a fluffy, comfortable robe. But tonight robes weren’t necessary so Donald just put on the bright, almost blinding neon, yellow pajama set.

Harry had to blink to clear his peripheral vision when the brightness settled down beside him against the headboard. He didn’t care for the vibrant color, but Donald wanted something that fit his usually happy demeanor. So, yellow brighter than the sun it was and nobody complained; both Harry and Eggsy wanted to make sure Donald was happy in their trio.

“So, what’re we looking at?” he asked, snugging to Harry and putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder to look at the laptop screen with him.

Displayed on the screen was Harry’s progress with designing Eggsy’s new collar. The leather would be tan dark brown but covered in a soft, deep hunter green, velvet protective cover. The ring in the middle was now a silver heart with his and Eggsy’s initials engraved on the outside and their wedding date on the inside. Again the clasp was strong, it wouldn’t easily come apart; but just to be on the safe side he planned on having R&D develop a more secure lock to put over the website provided lock; it would be biometric and only his fingerprint could unlock and remove Eggsy’s collar once it was put on.

It would make both of them feel better, but it would most certainly make Eggsy feel safer knowing there was zero chance of someone ripping his collar off or it coming open and tempting someone to touch it thinking they were helping him by trying to close it again.

“I still don’t get how having a pet collar doesn’t make Eggs feel like a mutt. How can he give someone else so much control of himself? I mean, even letting you choose when either of us get off; it’s so weird, but for me I do it ‘cause I wanna make you happy. I still wanna get off though. Eggs doesn’t seem to care if he gets off or not, sometimes for months at a time.”

Harry shook his head. “He’s had his rights to choose forcefully taken from him from a ridiculously early age, so he’d never known making his own choices until we got together and I showed him that he could with me. I earned his trust, never demanded it; earned his respect and give mine to him same as I give my respect to you without demanding it in return. Just one day while we were messing around, he was curious to know how it would be to give me total control of his pleasure. He wanted me to decide whether he had release or not. Being denied that first time, he told me the feeling of just being used by someone who actually cares about him made him truly feel free of his past.”

Donald nodded. “D’you think if our roles were reversed and I was on bottom I could just as easily give you that control as well?”

“Do you want to try?” he asked with a little bit of a grin, navigating away from the collars to look at a few more things on the site.

Donald cringed and shook his head; he was not a bottom and couldn’t see himself enjoying it at all, ever. “I’ll pass on that.” He couldn’t fight back a shudder. “Always makes me practically taste my guts up in my mouth.”

Harry side eyed him for a moment, holding back a cringe he felt trying to come up. He didn’t want to know how Donald knew about all of that. He shook away the disgusting thought and continued to browse, reaching for his glass of water on the nightstand. 

“Well, seeing that I do enjoy being stuffed full and I’m a bit of a whore for it myself, of course I’ll want you to have release often. Eggsy just likes bouncing around on a dick and getting himself filled up good, he doesn’t need to cum every time to be totally satisfied. I would like to know how he holds off getting an erection though; that’s a real talent.”

“Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day?” Donald joked, chuckling when Harry snorted into the glass as he took a drink. Harry swallowed and turned to Donald; brow quirked. He just laughed harder at his ridiculous joke.

Harry shook his head and continued to browse. Donald grinned and snugged to Harry, holding his arm, looking at the screen. He didn’t know what all Harry was shopping for, but he hoped he saw something that caught his eye that they could try.

He wanted to ask why Harry navigated away from the whips so quickly without taking any time to consider them but didn’t speak up yet. He was curious about being cuffed up and consensually whipped, his experience being whipped hadn’t been as devastating as Eggsy’s. He only had scars littering his back and a few on his legs.

Harry did not want any whips used in their bedroom acts; with either of his boys. Pulling Eggsy through his experience with being so severely hurt, he would never let one touch his boys again.

#####

The next morning Donald cooked breakfast for Harry and himself, serving up the plates and sitting in his usual spot to Harry’s right. He wouldn’t dare try to sit in Eggsy’s designated chair to Harry’s left, on his blind side. He knew Eggsy would somehow know and come for his head for intruding in his space. Eggsy would be struggling enough knowing Donald was in the kitchen without him.

“Make sure when you’re cleaning to put things exactly how you found them,” Harry reminded him again, as he did after each meal. “He’ll feel something out of place immediately and it’ll be both our arses on the line.”

Donald nodded, deciding then to test the warning. “What, has he got some sixth sense with his kitchens?” he tried to joke.

“You’d be surprised. I shifted a saucer, he was in the gym with Hamish. I swear he flew in like a witch on a broomstick to come fix it and tell me off. He is very particular about his kitchens because when he’s there he feels totally safe, he can let his guard down in his kitchens.”

Harry looked Donald over, suspicious about the way Donald seemed to buzz around his edges. “However you’re planning to earn being put over my knee, don’t do it. You’ll regret it.

That got an obviously nervous chuckle from Donald. He sat up straighter and made an effort to fight the tremble in his muscles, of course Harry would take one look at him and know he was planning on acting up somehow. But, he couldn’t let on that he was planning something that would get more than Harry’s bare hand on his ass if it actually happened.

“Dunno what you mean,” he lied. “Just a little static going on, been enjoying the peace but I’m ready to get back. Miss the routine life.”

Harry checked his phone, looking at the calendar, seeing a text that he hadn’t heard the alert. He clicked to open it and smiled when he saw Eggsy lounged in bed with all of their children sleeping on him. He had to use the Selfie Stick that was bought as a joke to get the phone high enough to fit everyone into the picture. He stared at the picture a minute longer before opening his calendar.

They only had another night planned to stay, but they could go home early if it would settle Donald. “Would you like to leave after lunch then?”

“Before, if we could. I mean, I really have liked having one on one time with you; but it’s starting to feel a little selfish keeping you away from the kids. I’m sure Eggs is really having fun with all of them on his own, but I know you miss them all.”

“Then let’s finish so you can do the dishes, I’ll handle packing.”

Both smiled when Donald playfully rubbed Harry’s foot with his own under the table; a silent sign that Donald was happy about the decision Harry made for them.

They took time eating despite Donald wanting to rush then went to their tasks preparing to leave. Donald took the dishes to wash and put away and Harry went upstairs to pack their bag and make sure the rest of the house was settled and the order it was when they arrived. Donald was quick in the kitchen, deviously leaving all of the coffee mugs right side up in the cabinet instead of upside down so they wouldn’t collect dust inside.

As he left the kitchen his phone buzzed; Eggsy was calling him. He chuckled and ignored the phone and the following rapid fire buzzing of text messages from him. He found Harry coming downstairs with their bag and took it from him to put in the car.

He put the bag in the back seat then went back inside to help with the final walk through, finding Harry in the foyer, phone in one hand and the other on his hip; brow quirked expectantly.

“Eggsy says whatever you did in the kitchen, fix it before you come home or he’ll have your balls. I suggest you obey, he’s sharpening knives right now,” Harry told him, turning the phone to show Donald the collection of sharp knives Eggsy had waiting for him; the threat deadly serious.

“I told you he’ll know the instant something is different, even if he’s not present.”

“I didn’t change anything,” Donald lied, hands up in surrender. “Swear.”

Harry put his phone in his pocket, still not convinced but deciding to let Donald experience the seriousness of his warning. “Alright, why don’t you drive us home; it’ll be the last time for a while ‘cause Eggsy’s going to hobble you like that Annie Willkes woman on Misery.”

Donald chuckled and followed Harry outside, locking the front door tight before getting in the car to drive home.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as Donald opened their door, Harry made him take the lead knowing Eggsy was armed with something and it would fly quickly, Donald’s nose was nearly taken off by a sharp butcher knife wizzed in front of his face burying deep into the hard wood door.

Harry caught Donald as he stumbled backward, smiling deviously, and herded him into the room to face the consequences of his tricks.

“You go back now and fix my goddamn mugs, Donald James!” Eggsy yelled, another knife ready and more clutched tight in his other hand. “You know not to fuck around in my kitchen!”

Harry was a little surprised that Eggsy was yelling, seeing Tye and Daisy’s heads poke out from the playroom looking toward the bedroom. Eggsy never yelled with the children present so Harry knew he was feeling vicious.

“I didn’t do anything,” Donald tried to lie, ducking another knife aimed for his head. He cringed when he heard the enormous vanity mirror break when the knife hit it and flew through the weak corkboard back to go into the wall behind the vanity.

“I fucking saw you on the cameras, Donald!” Eggsy stepped closer, prompting Harry to step up and try to get between the two. “Get your sorry arse back there and fucking fix it back how I had it!”

Harry got behind Eggsy and wrapped him in a tight bear hug; pinning Eggsy’s arms being careful with the knives. Eggsy hoisted up and grabbed Donald’s neck between his thighs, squeezing hard. Harry tried to get hold of him to force him to release Donald but couldn’t get a good grip and prevent someone getting stabbed. Donald struggled to get out of the choke hold, letting out a hack when Harry let Eggsy drop to his back on the floor a little hard; landing on Eggsy’s groin as his thighs tightened more. Harry held Eggsy’s arms out, head between his knees and squeezing tight.

Eggsy let out a furious scream, shaking Donald; trying to squeeze hard enough to pop his head off his neck, struggling against Harry’s tight hold on him.

“Release him now!” Harry demanded, tone fierce and angry. Eggsy continued to scream and squeeze, dead set on giving Donald a painful death. 

They didn’t expect Pamela and a couple rough looking psych orderlies to come in but Harry was glad for the help. The two orderlies grabbed Eggsy’s legs, infuriating him more and making him struggle, and Pamela grabbed Donald; yanking him up and tossing him aside.

Pamela put a knee on Eggsy’s chest to stop his struggling, pulling a knockout needle out of her pocket; holding Eggsy’s chin and forcing him to look up at her and see the needle.

“You stop this or I’ll put you out for days,” she told him sternly. “Put the knives down and you behave.”

Not in the right mindframe and anger seeping into another panic attack; overwhelmed by one of his safe places being invaded and changed; Eggsy hawked deep and spit on Pamela’s face, surprising her. Harry tightened his knees and squeezed Eggsy’s wrists harder.

Pamela growled, worrying Harry and the two huge men holding Eggsy, and jabbed the needle in Eggsy’s neck, injecting him before sitting up to wipe the spit off her face.

Eggsy struggled against the high dose sedative, but lost the battle and went limp; grip on the knives loosening. Harry collected the knives and stood to let the orderlies put Eggsy up in bed, turning to address Donald still on the floor panting to catch his breath again.

Anger threatened to take control of Harry, but he held it back not wanting the children to see him take Donald apart and choke him with his own intestines; he’d done it before, in the army and after joining Kingsman, but he didn’t want it to happen again to someone he cared so much for. Instead he crouched to Donald knowing he would look more threatening if he remained calm talking to him.

He grabbed a handful of Donald’s hair to get his attention, tugging a little hard. “You get your arse back and fix what you changed. I tried to warn you he would attack but you chose to lie and ignore it. When you get back, your punishment is going to be unimaginable.”

He let Donald sit up and released his hair, but he still glared furiously. Donald huffed and shook his head, feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen, groaning. “He needs psych help bad, Harry. He’s going insane over the smallest things. That’s not good.”

“He’s already in therapy trying to work on himself. Now get up and go. I’ll make sure you regret your behavior.”

Donald groaned and hauled up to his feet, trudging away moodily. Harry sighed, fixing his rumpled hair and cardigan with a huff, and turned to check on the kids knowing they had to be afraid and worried about the ruckus. He found them huddled together in the little play tent, Tye sat on her knees with a toy baseball bat; protecting Daisy and the babies.

Harry sighed at them and stepped up carefully, not wanting Tye to bash him with the bat, crouching slowly in front of the tent. “Come along, it’s going to be quiet now; it’s safe.”

“What made Uncle Eggsy so mad?” Tye asked, crawling out of the tent. Daisy came out and went into Harry’s arms, unable to block out memories of Dean and Michelle always yelling at each other and her.

“Donald pulled a cruel joke, messing with Uncle Eggsy’s safe place at the house.”

Tye gruffed, helping Annabeth out of the tent and standing, putting Annabeth on his hip. Harry scooped Jason up onto his hip and hugged Daisy close, taking the kids to the den so he could get them settled again. He wasn’t at all surprised when he sat down on the couch and all of them piled into his lap and clinged to him.

He let out a slow breath, pushing away the anger he still felt knowing he needed to be calm for his children.

In the bedroom Pamela settled beside Eggsy, sitting up on the headboard to watch over Eggsy’s vitals while he was unconscious from the sedative. She hated having to drug him, he had enough trauma without her adding to it forcing him to go unconscious, and always stayed close to watch over him.

#####

After a few hours of avoiding headquarters, Donald returned home; feeling defiant and more stubborn he hadn’t gone to the house to fix the coffee mugs. He was angry that Eggsy attacked him and Harry took it as if he hadn’t been bothered at all.

He came in, seeing the knife still embedded in the door and the one still in the wall. The glass from the mirror had been cleaned up, but nothing else was in the proper place. He heard the kids in the den and stepped in, huddling in the doorway expecting another knife to fly, finding everyone still huddled together crowding on Harry’s lap.

Eggsy sat slouched on the floor between Harry’s knees with Jason in his lap; helping him put a toy together. He stiffened when he glanced up and saw Donald, sitting up straight and glaring at him. Harry reached and tangled his fingers in his hair to calm him, getting him to relax and lean back.

“Did you fix the mugs back properly?”

“Yeah,” he lied, coming in and flopping down onto the couch. “That was a fucking insane reaction I hope you realize. I’m supposed to help serve and all that, why can’t I have something in our home the way I’d like to have it?”

“You know that wouldn’t be an issue at all, but you need to understand the kitchen is where Eggsy feels safest and peaceful. He’s calm right now because our kids are right here and he hates fighting in front of them. He already feels bad enough that he terrified them yelling and throwing knives, he’s never behaved so vicious and I can’t find fault. You were told before we left to fix it, you were told repeatedly to put things back how you found it. You chose to be a dickhead and ignored everything. You deserved the anger shown to you, and since all of this is your fault, you get to replace the mirror. It’ll be expensive because the vanity is old.”

Donald sighed defeated, shoulders dropping; finally feeling guilty for his actions, but not guilty enough to go back and fix anything the way it should be. “Can I use a couple empty rooms to work on a bit of design work then? I’d like to be an interior designer if all of this falls through the cracks and I mess up too bad, have something to fall back on, but I don’t have space to do it.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Harry told him, scritching on Eggsy’s head. “You can use our space here as well, get some good practice in and really knuckle down to learn. I’m not going to hinder something you’re passionate about, Donnie. Just, leave Eggsy’s safe places alone. He has everything a specific way because it makes him feel safe and he has control of something in his life.”

He nodded, looking down at his hands. Still, he didn’t feel like going to fix what he did to mess with Eggsy. He didn’t think he should have to fix anything that wasn’t hurting anyone at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy came home after going to the off-site house to fix and reclean his kitchen, still furious with Donald and still wanting his head. Harry wouldn’t let him attack again though, he kept himself between the two so they wouldn’t bicker with each other and quickly put a stop to the glares Eggsy shot at Donald. 

Choosing a punishment that would be effective on Donald was a little difficult on Harry, he hated punishing his boys and he hated himself for having to do it. Swatting and spanking didn’t work on Donald, he enjoyed it too much, so Harry had to do something that would make Donald know he was in serious trouble.

Harry smiled when Eggsy came into the den and claimed his lap with Annabeth, moving her to lounge back on his chest beside Eggsy. He reached up to pet and scritch on his boy, rocking the recliner hoping to get Annabeth down for a nap. He was almost sure Eggsy would be fighting the Sandman as he started to relax and calm away from being annoyed with Donald.

Eggsy watched Annabeth struggling to keep her eyes open, stroking her cheek gently to soothe her, feeling himself calming slowly. He chuckled quietly when Annabeth tried to turn her head toward him to rouse herself again, but only managed to smoosh her cheek on his finger making her face look chubbier and more adorable. He kissed a knuckle and caressed her cheek, giving her a little kiss.

A few minutes after she closed her eyes, she let out a little huffed breath and Harry knew she was finally sleeping. He let out a slow sigh, turning to nuzzle on Eggsy’s head as he scritched and tugged.

“Did you get everything fixed, sweet boy?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Eggsy huffed, still stroking Annabeth’s cheek hoping to focus on her instead of his anger. “Makes me wanna fuck with something of his that he’s anal about. Or at least humiliate him somehow, fuck with his head like he did mine.”

Harry thought about that idea for a minute, pressing a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead. “There’s a thought to consider,” he almost mumbled to himself. “He hates being treated like a pet. Maybe his punishment should be that, get a collar and a leash and let you take him around while you’re on your duties.”

“I can’t really be that mean to him, no matter how he does me, I can’t bring myself to be that awful back.”

“Maybe you can’t, you are a tender heart, but nothing is stopping me. You don’t have to worry, let me punish him.”

Eggsy shrugged, still watching Annabeth’s peaceful face. He wanted to treat Donald the way he was being treated, but after so long knowing true peace, he couldn’t be vindictive and cruel to someone he loved. He was too caring and loved too much to be cruel.

He snuggled to Harry, leaning to nuzzle on his scruffy chin; feeling calmer and more peaceful as he settled with his two.

#####

On Donald’s first day of punishment, Harry woke early to get Donald ready so he would wake knowing he was being punished. He took out the spiked dog collar and strong leash he bought and inspected the collar for anything that would actually harm Donald, he didn’t want to harm; he wanted to punish.

Satisfied that nothing would hurt, Harry stepped up and carefully put the collar on Donald’s neck as he slept and quietly clipped the leash to the ring.

He sat down, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand on Eggsy’s side of the bed. It was two minutes before it would start screeching to wake them. Harry hated the loud, irritating screech, but Eggsy needed something almost deafening to wake him. He wasn’t a very deep sleeper but he had trouble sometimes.

The alarm was their compromise so Harry wouldn’t have to worry.

Loud screeching and a computerized siren came from the alarm clock two minutes later. Eggsy jerked but flung an arm over to hit the button to silence the noise, practiced aim hitting the correct button without opening his eyes to see.

Eggsy rolled to his back and turned expecting Harry to still be in his place between him and Donald; huffing at the empty space and snatching Harry’s pillow close; burying his face and inhaling Harry’s residual scent deeply. Donald woke slowly, stretching, reaching for Harry as well.

As he felt the empty space he squinted his eyes open, seeing the soft lamp light illuminating the room, looking around. He spotted Harry sitting on the bedside behind him, jerking a little startled not expecting him to be right there and watching him sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t yet realized Harry had him on a leash.

“I slept very well, I woke early to get a start on your punishment,” he looked over at Eggsy as he took his face out of the pillow, smiling. “Be a good boy, get Daddy a tail and some ears, please. You choose the colors and species.”

Eggsy rolled to sit up, smiling, and leaned over to give Harry a kiss before getting to his feet to gather everything. “Does that mean Daddy wants me to snuggle like a kitten?” he teased, picking up his favorite sleek black cat tail.

“It’s not for you this time, sweet boy.”

Eggsy pouted and put the tail back, he didn’t want Donald wearing his favorite one so he chose his least favorite; the brown fox tail. He looked at his collection of animal ear headbands, tempted to put one on just for fun which he did more often than he wore them for playing, and picked up the black puppy ears. It was the closest to fox ears that he had at the moment.

“May I wear it later then, just for fun and snuggles?”

Harry chuckled, taking the tail and ears. “Yes you may, my sweet boy. Get Daddy the lube and the cleaner wipes, please. I have to get Donnie ready for his punishment before you both have to leave to your office.”

He snickered when Eggsy took another kiss before turning to get the lube and wipes, seeing that Donald was slowly realizing he was on a leash. Donald sat up and looked at the leash, hand following it up until he found the spikes on the collar.

“The fuck is this?” he asked. “I’m not a goddamn mutt, Harry.”

“Today you are; you’re being punished for behaving so horrible and disobeying me. You should have never tried to change Eggsy’s space; I would never let him come in behind you and change the rooms you’re working with because I know it’s therapeutic for you. His kitchens and cooking for us is therapeutic for him. He’s improved drastically after he realized how much he loves being there. I want the same for you and I hope you find your own peace designing our quarters. I’ll even allow you to redesign Jason and Beth’s nurseries; it’s about time Beth is in a child bed instead of her crib anyways. But first, you’re going to be punished for putting Eggsy through mental hell.”

Donald huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t have any say at all?”

“Not about the tail, ears, or collar and leash. You can decide whether or not you’re bent over and fucked by anyone who wants to have at you.”

He grumbled and huffed again, snorting. “You already know that’s a hard no, Harry. I do not like getting fucked.”

Harry nodded, taking the cleaner wipes to give the plug a courtesy wipe down to reassure everyone that it was clean and sanitized again. He set it aside to dry and put the ears on Donald’s head, over the hairnet so he couldn’t take it off and preen.

He rolled Donald on his stomach and tugged down his pajama pants, rubbing on Donald’s ass soothingly. “Are you going to behave and accept your punishment?” he asked. “You’ll have breakfast brought in here so the children don’t see you in this state but after they go off for schooling I’m putting you in a g-string and you’ll sit at my feet and wait. I’ll decide whether or not I want to prance you around the halls for your fellow Knights to see and know you misbehaved horribly.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll be good.”

Harry smiled and lubed the plug, easing it slowly inside Donald carefully; he didn’t want to hurt him physically. “Get Daddy a pretty g-string, sweet boy,” he told Eggsy, tone still soft.

Eggsy went to his drawer of skimpy panties, again he didn’t want to lend his favorite ones so he chose a simple black boy shorts with a hole cut for the tail, bringing it back to Harry.

Harry held up the panties, giving Eggsy an expectant look. “I believe I said g-string, boy.”

“I can’t lend out my skimpies, Daddy,” he replied, hands clasped behind his back and right leg and foot nervously rubbing the left. “I’m sorry.”

“Alright, thank you for telling me, sweet boy. Get presentable and start breakfast, I’ll wake the bubs when I have Donnie settled.” Eggsy nodded and scurried off, relieved that Harry wasn’t upset with him.

Harry always understood and cared when one of his boys couldn’t do something and wouldn’t force them to their hard limits.

After getting Donald ready and settled up against the headboard, Harry stood to start waking their herd; starting with the easiest kid, thankful that Tye generally woke peacefully and wasn’t such a deep sleeper. He knew to save Daisy for last, she turned into a grump in the morning and it was just easier to get her awake after he tended to Annabeth and Jason and sent them on to get ready for breakfast. Tye always helped settle them, helping them get up into their chairs and making sure neither would fall.

Harry looked into Daisy’s room, peeking around the door. He saw her buried under her blankets and a pillow over her head; she obviously had a fitful sleep. With a sigh he stepped up to the bed and lifted the pillow just a little bit, careful to not let too much bright light in.

“Time to wake up, Babygirl,” he told her, rubbing her hip and giving her a gentle shake. “You have schooling today, can’t be late.”

Daisy whined but sat up, expression hard. She was obviously exhausted still. Harry put on a smile and sat down on the bedside, brushing her tangled hair off her forehead.

“You’re almost due for a trim up,” he kept the gentle tone so she wouldn’t put up her defenses against him. “Or would you like to grow it out.”

“I wanna do schooling in Dad’s office today.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Are you working with Teddy or Sasha today?”

“Sasha,” she yawned, rubbing her eye. “She won’t mind, she’s really nice. I like her a lot, she helps me better than Teddy.”

“Alright, get up and get dressed. I’ll tell Dad that you’re joining him in his office today; he’ll be so happy his Flower will be with him all day.”

Harry leaned and kissed Daisy’s head then stood to leave the room to give her privacy to get dressed and ready for her busy day. He went back across the hall, finding Donald still grumping but not trying to get out of his punishment and heard Eggsy and the kids in the kitchen.

He was singing and dancing again, entertaining the kids in the dining room; making Annabeth laugh and snort at his antics, almost screaming a laugh when Eggsy shook his ass with the music. Harry couldn’t help smiling at his loves, leaning in the doorway to watch his precious boy for a little bit.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry took Donald out of their room to show him off to everyone. He did show some care and let Donald walk instead of having him crawl, it would hurt his knees too much to crawl around everywhere. He didn’t want to hurt Donald, he wanted him a little humiliated so he would think twice before acting up against Eggsy. If Eggsy misbehaved and retaliated in the same way against Donald and messed with his designing rooms; Harry would give him a punishment that would work on him.

Eggsy responded to spanking and knowing Harry had no problem taking him over his lap made him behave more than he wanted to be a brat.

They started with going around on their floor over toward the east staircase. Harry noticed a few of the men and some of the staff leaned out of doors to take another look at the two; unsure that they had actually seen Harry leading Donald on a leash while he wore animal ears and a tailed buttplug. Donald clasped his hands in front of his groin, hating that he was even a little bit aroused by the humiliation. He didn’t want to be turned on by something so weird.

Going down the east staircase Harry detoured to the meeting hall, finding a few Knights and agents with Martin leading an upcoming mission discussion. He smiled as he took Eggsy’s seat at the table and crossed his legs comfortably, hand out in quiet command for Donald to kneel and put his chin down in Harry’s offered hand.

Donald slid down carefully, not wanting to make his stiffening erection obvious, leaning into Harry’s hand with a soft sigh.

Martin turned and stared at Harry, glancing down at Donald. “What are you doing, Harry?”

“Just showing off a little bit; and he’s misbehaved badly enough to deserve appropriate punishment. And, you’re aware of how nosy I am.”

Martin just sighed. He couldn’t very well order Harry out of a room in the property he owned. “Alright just sit quietly, both of you.”

Harry nodded, smiling, and picked up the newspaper beside Martin’s folders; settling to read and let Donald kneel and stew in the humiliation he felt, idly stroking Donald’s chin in his hand. Martin stood to continue addressing the men, drawing their attention away from Harry and Donald.

After a while Harry grew bored of sitting. He stood, shortening Donald’s leash a little bit, and led him away to their next audience; smiling as they passed a group of recruits on their way outside for training and running the track and obstacle course. He smiled hearing their snickering and whispering; the diva side of him eating up all the attention. Donald kept his head down to hide his own grin. He wanted to laugh but didn’t want Harry to know he was enjoying being pranced around and shown off to everyone.

Soon though, Harry ran out of places around headquarters to show Donald off. Donald came out of the peaceful headspace when he realized they were going back upstairs to their quarters.

“Done already, sir?” he asked.

Harry shrugged, letting Donald sit on the bedside. “We’ve been all over headquarters except the schooling wings, which we will not visit. Where else would you suggest you’re pranced?”

He shrugged, curious to see how far he could tempt Harry before he was swatted. “Care for a lap around town?”

Harry turned around surprised, giving Donald a careful once over, head tilted curiously. “Are you enjoying this, Donald?”

“No,” he fibbed, snorting a laugh, blushing immediately; telling Harry that he very much was enjoying being pranced around with a fake tail and ears. “If you’re going for humiliation, going around one of your own properties isn’t much to it.”

Deciding to call his bluff, Harry stood, still grinning, and left again with Donald; taking him outside to his new town car.

#####

Upstairs in his office Eggsy was in the middle of phone call after phone call from Arthurs in other countries seeking advice from the reputable Harry Hart on how to fix blunders made in their own branches of Kingsman.

None of them believed Harry Hart retired and now Martin was the highest ranked of all the organization. Eggsy was getting tired of repeating himself and constantly transferring them to speak with Martin. He couldn’t wait for the day he didn’t have to leave his family to answer a phone that wouldn’t stop ringing all day. He wanted another mission but knew it would be a while before he was pulled again.

He had to keep up his therapy appointments and give the other Knights a chance at the helm. Now that he knew he could take the leader position and survive, he wanted to lead missions whenever possible.

With a tired sigh, Eggsy put his desk phone down off the base; holding down the button long enough for the call to disconnect to leave the phone off the hook so it wouldn’t keep ringing. He didn’t want to hear it anymore, it made him buzzy and he didn’t like it at all. He was desperate for Harry to settle him and get rid of the itch he felt deep into his bones.

Eggsy huffed and held his head in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes and groaning.

Daisy came over and nudged into Eggsy’s lap, wiggling to make him sit up all the way so she wouldn’t fall. He sighed and put on a smile for her, leaning the chair back so that they were lounged comfortably.

“Figured you needed a hug.”

That made him smile true and hug her tight, kissing her forehead. “I so needed a hug from my Flower. Feel so much better now.”

Sasha watched the two with a smile as she started to put away her work folders and Daisy’s schoolwork, putting everything in her briefcase along with her laptop.

“Well, since you two are probably going to sit there a while, we’ll resume tomorrow. Don’t forget to study maths tonight, Dear Daisy. You’re getting better but you still need to practice.”

Daisy pulled a face and turned into Eggsy’s shoulder with a quiet huff, grumbling. Eggsy chuckled, kissing her head again. “We’ll make sure she studies good, promise. Probably just getting a headache.”

Sasha nodded and stood to leave, dimming the lights with the switch by the door. Eggsy waved a thanks and turned away from the door, rocking his chair gently in an attempt to soothe Daisy. After she untucked her face he laid his cheek on her temple and sang softly to her knowing it would help calm her down and take her mind off the stress she felt having to do schooling so much and study so much harder than the other children.

He and Harry wanted to get her tested for a learning disability but they knew if Daisy assumed they thought she was stupid she would quit trying so hard on schooling. Neither wanted her to ever assume she was stupid in any way so they both worked together to help her every evening with her schoolwork. They refused to let her get so down on herself she gave up and failed miserably.

Eggsy wanted to encourage her to go to college after she graduated, but didn’t want her to feel like she absolutely had to go to achieve a good life. He went just to get away from Dean for a while, he didn’t want to do extended education to better himself or any of the reasons Michelle shoved at him to guilt him into going. He did it purely to escape the hell at home.

An hour passed before Eggsy realized Daisy had fallen asleep on his chest. He turned slowly to shut down his workspace so he could take her to lie down and he could escape the constantly ringing phone, and stood with her; carefully wrapping her legs around his middle to carry her easier; leaving the phone off the base so it wouldn’t ring and wake her again.

As he locked up his office he heard a noise coming from his left and looked behind him down another hall leading to the main hall and downstairs; nearly biting his lip off quickly stifling a loud cackle.

Harry and Donald were stopped by an officer in town and told to go home or face legal troubles for public indecency. Eggsy didn’t expect them to wander so close to his office, they both knew he had Daisy all day and nobody wanted a child to see Donald in such a state of undress.

Eggsy took a moment to lean back on the door and snicker quietly, trying not to shake too hard and wake Daisy, almost losing the battle and held back a squeal that tried to rise out of his throat. Donald just blushed deeper and laughed quietly.

Harry shook his head at his boys and started off down the hall again, leading Donald. Eggsy caught his breath and went down a different way to get downstairs to put Daisy down and make lunch knowing Harry would bring Donald in when he got done prancing around with him.

Harry still tried to deny he pranced around, but Eggsy was going to catch him on video one day and show him he indeed pranced and prissed. And it made him love Harry all that much more.


	27. Chapter 27

Stepping off the elevator with Manx trying to jump up his leg for his new toy, Eggsy sighed. Another long day over, he had to work overnight with Martin and help him monitor a mission. He tried to beg out, telling Martin that Kate was more qualified than him and monitoring missions was the job she was getting paid for. But, he wouldn’t let Eggsy refuse; not even when Eggsy told him he needed to get back and help with the kids.

As he came inside, going immediately to face plant on the bed, he heard everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast. With an exhausted groan, Eggsy fell forward; face first; and bounced the mattress. Manx jumped up and snagged his toy out of Eggsy’s hand then trotted off toward the kitchen squeaking the toy.

Harry looked over when he heard the toy, seeing Manx. He expected Eggsy to follow but Manx came in alone and settled on his feet to chew on his toy and annoy Hambone lying near Jason’s chair under the table.

After Harry finished his plate and Annabeth was done making a mess with her food and dropping some for the dogs, he cleaned her up and took her out of her high chair to take her and find Eggsy. He put Annabeth in her playpen so she would stay in one place and play until the others were done eating. He didn’t see Eggsy in the den, so he went through to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his precious boy half off the side of the bed.

Rounding to him, he saw Eggsy had his pants undone and was trying to wiggle out of them without standing; only getting them a little off his hips. Harry scooped him up carefully and sat him on the bedside to undress him.

“I missed you last night, sweet boy,” his tone gentle as his hands. “But, thank you for calling to let me know you wouldn’t be here.” He reached and caressed Eggsy’s cheek, earning a soft noise from his boy as he leaned into the soft touch. “You did so good working all night to make sure everyone was safe and got their job done right. Such a good boy, Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Eggsy giggled and blushed at the praise, reaching to hug Harry’s neck pulling him close and leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s scruff; letting out another happy little noise. Harry chuckled softly and gave Eggsy’s neck a kiss, wrapping his arms around his precious boy with a contented sigh; happy to just hold him after being without him all night. Eggsy nuzzled the scruff he loved so much, feeling calmer and his stresses leaving his mind.

A while later Harry heard the kids in the den and Donald busy cleaning the kitchen. He felt Eggsy tense up and held him tighter, shushing him gently. Eggsy didn’t like Donald in his kitchen without him but right now he didn’t have much of a choice. He was exhausted and needed to stay in Harry’s arms to recover from the long night.

_ “Donald,” _ Harry called out, tone commanding. Eggsy squirmed, Harry’s voice vibrating through his body oddly soothing.

Donald came through, standing in the den doorway with a dish towel on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “You will put every single thing back how you found it, even the grains of salt. Do not move anything out of place or change it. I’m so serious. Do you understand me?”

He huffed annoyed, closing and rolling his eyes for a moment. “I know, Harry. I’m perfectly aware how to do the kitchen.”

“Lose that attitude before I see you again boy,” Harry warned firmly, giving Donald a hard stare until he turned to go back to the kitchen.

Pulling back a little bit from Eggsy, Harry calmed again seeing that dopey grin on his face again and his eyes had been closed peacefully but opened again when Eggsy realized Harry moved. He snuggled close again, putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder, not ready to let go yet. He was still buzzy and needed Harry to soothe it away. Eggsy let out a little whine when he was sat up again so Harry could finish undressing him.

“Daddy, hold me,” Eggsy pouted, falling back when Harry had his shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders, making it difficult for Harry to pull it all the way off.

“Be a good boy and Daddy will plug you so you’re ready for me tonight.”

Eggsy didn’t want that though, he didn’t want to be loose and ready. He whined and rolled to his stomach, tucking his arms under his chest so Harry couldn’t take his shirt, and curled his legs up to make taking his pants difficult as well.

“Come on, let Daddy undress you; I’ll put you in something skimpy you can wear under your clothes and have you in my lap while you rest.”

He shook his head and curled up tighter. Harry stood looking him over for a minute, only able to remove Eggsy’s shoes and socks. Eggsy rolled to his knees, tucking knees to chest and arms wound together; ass up in the air. Harry gave him a playful pop, smiling when Eggsy waggled his ass at him and snickered into the bedspread.

“Oh, you want swats, huh?”

Eggsy waggled his ass again, earning another pop, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. He felt the need to be disobedient but he didn’t know why. He just wanted a little bit of rough from Daddy.

“Let Daddy take your work clothes and put you in something comfortable and this afternoon I’ll send Donald off with Annabeth while the rest are busy with schooling. Then I’ll give baby boy his swats.”

After a minute of considering the offer, Eggsy put his legs out straight but kept his arms guarded as Harry took his pants to send down to laundry with his suit jacket. Harry found a lingerie set, the mint green sleep shorts and cami top with black lace and bows on the front. Eggsy liked it because the ribbons were easy for Harry to discreetly play with while Eggsy sat in his lap under his blanket.

“Let me have your shirt baby boy.”

Eggsy shook his head and buried his face back in the bedspread, waggling his hips again. Harry gave his g-string clad ass an open handed pop, smiling at the jiggle.

“Yes, boy.”

The stern tone melted Eggsy a little bit, but still he kept his shirt captive and shook his head again; squirming after earning another pop. He needed more stern Daddy and heavier than careful pops from Daddy’s hand.

Harry sighed and tucked the cami set under a pillow, draping the bedspread on Eggsy’s half nakedness so the kids wouldn’t see anything inappropriate, then went to the den to send Tye and Daisy to get ready for schooling and collect Jason to get him ready for his preschool class.

After the elder two disappeared, Harry turned to Donald. “Take Beth and tend to her, go to the park or something for a while; bring Madisson along to help. Eggsy’s being difficult and I need to settle him.”

Donald stood with Annabeth on his hip, grabbing her diaper bag beside the couch. “Is he alright?” he asked, following Harry to take her to get dressed. He saw Eggsy snuggled up in bed, getting almost too friendly with Harry’s pillow; rubbing on it like a cat marking its owner.

“Probably just overly buzzy because he had to stay away from us all night. He’s misbehaving and wants swats.” Harry took Jason to his room and gathered clothes to dress him. Donald took Annabeth to her nursery, in a little bit of a rush to get her ready so he could get dressed and get her out so Harry could tend to Eggsy properly.

#####

After Donald and Madisson left with Annabeth, Harry took Jason and Daisy to their classes and tutoring. He looked in on Tye with her tutor, seeing her busy with school work. With a smile he turned to go back upstairs, stepping off the elevator and finding Manx and Hambone waiting for him to escort him safely back to their quarters. Manx bounded ahead yipping for Eggsy.

Harry smiled at the dogs as he followed his personal escort, giving Hambone’s head a scritch.

_ “She’s a good girl, Harry,” _

He looked to his left a little startled by the unexpected voice in his ear, again seeing the disembodied legs walking in stride with him and a thin, ghostly hand scritching Hambone’s ear.

_ “I knew she would keep watch over my son so well; I sent her not because I didn’t trust you and the boy to raise him right, but to give you help and peace of mind that he’s always going to be safe as long as she’s around. She’ll watch Anna as well as she grows.” _

Harry let out a slow sigh as he turned and stepped into their quarters and found Eggsy dressed in his cami and kneeling in wait, loving on Manx.

_ “Now that one is going to really watch over Eggsy and keep him more sane. He needs the pup more than he realizes right now.” _

“Hamish, I do appreciate you popping in and watching over us; but I’m about to have the boy bent over; Jason’s in his classroom.”

He heard Hamish’s distinctive chuckle as the legs and forearms disappeared slowly. He shut and locked the door then turned to get undressed. He needed a bit of play just as much as Eggsy craved it; he just hadn’t realized he itched for it so badly until he stepped in and saw his good boy dressed and waiting for him kneeling obediently and calm.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied attempted assault. heads up.
> 
> italics are flashback scenes.

_ Eggsy looked up from his phone as Martin came back into his office pushing a late dinner tray for the two of them so they could eat while they worked the overnight hours. As he leaned his chair back, stretching and yawning, Manx jumped up into his lap smelling the food. _

_ “Anything new?” Martin asked, pulling up his chair that he brought from his office and sitting down, giving Eggsy a styrofoam container of food and a bottle of the good beer he kept hidden in his office fridge. _

_ “Nope, still no visual, only audio. Hope they’re alright, they don’t sound like they’re doing anything but playing cards to blend in somewhere.” He smiled and gave Manx half of the meatloaf in the container, using the lid as a bowl for him, followed by the entire glop of potatoes and brown gravy. _

_ “What, you don’t like potatoes?” _

_ He shook his head, nibbling on an asparagus stalk. “Gives me the massive shits. Kids love them though. Jason’s definitely got that Scottish potato obsession. I make pancakes out of them and he’ll eat three big cakes.” _

_ Martin smiled, trying again to get video of his men. “Speaking of the family; Harry brought Donald and interrupted our meeting yesterday afternoon, had him dressed like an S and M gimp. Tail up his arse and all.” _

_ Eggsy snorted around a bite of meatloaf, swallowing to not choke as he laughed. “They tried to go out with him looking like that. Harry said a police officer told them to go home or they’d be in trouble. I’m an attention whore when I’m dressed up nice but I don’t go out in public public; around the club is safest.” _

_ “I’m surprised stuffy, stick up his arse, dull as a snail Donald let Harry do that to him.” _

_ “He’s actually really great if you know him.” _

_ Martin smiled smartly and gave his knee a friendly pat, obviously stopping himself from saying anything further about Donald. _

Eggsy nearly leapt off the bed when Harry unexpectedly grabbed his ticklish spot behind his right knee, giggling shrilly and squirming against the scarves tying his wrists and ankles.

“Hey, no fair; I’m tied up!” he giggled, craning his neck to look back at Harry crouched behind him on his knees.

“Next time listen to Daddy and I won’t have to use a cheap shot to get your attention.”

Eggsy hauled over to his back, bending his knees up and spreading wide, smiling up at Harry, trying to distract him. “Sorry, Daddy. Mind’s still on late night mode. What did you want me to do?”

“Legs down, stay on your back; I know how to keep your attention.”

Eggsy smiled and straightened his legs, snickering and squirming; letting out a little giggle as Harry pulled his panties down off his hips and left a kiss on his tattoo. Harry smiled as he sat up again and leaned over Eggsy to reach the nightstand, taking a long candle and a lighter out. Eggsy squirmed excitedly, it was a while since they played with candles in bed.

“You’re excited for someone who’s about to be sacrificed to the Pagan gods of old,” Harry joked, giving him a crooked grin.

“Let me at least keep my balls this time, it took forever to regrow them last time.”

Harry sat straddling Eggsy’s thighs, lighting the candle and rolling it slowly, holding it over Eggsy’s stomach.

The first dribble of wax surprised Eggsy but he settled again, his hips rolling slowly up against Harry. He smiled and let another drip fall, leaving a trail up Eggsy’s stomach up to his sternum. Harry watched Eggsy squirm and try to arch up, the hot from the wax fogging his mind and making him feel easier and softer.

A soft gasp left Eggsy’s throat when Harry moved the candle down, slowly dripping toward his groin. Thankfully though, Harry didn’t drip anywhere on his groin, he knew it would hurt his boy too much and he didn’t want that. Instead, he littered Eggsy’s waistline and hips; putting a few drops on his tattoo. He watched, still smiling and dripping wax, as Eggsy’s flaccid dick started to plump up.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, making Eggsy keen under him, stroking a gentle finger up and down the length slowly.

“But you didn’t give me permission, Daddy. ‘M sorry.”

Harry shook his head, leaning down and kissing Eggsy. “Today, you don’t need permission, sweet boy. I’m taking care of you totally.” He reached down and grabbed the half hardness, giving Eggsy a slow stroke, feeling him hardening. “Good boy, let Daddy take care of you.”

“Baby boy needs swats, don’t forget Daddy,” he was breathless as he let his guard down and responded to Harry’s hand on him. “I’ll be a brat, I really will.”

Harry pinched Eggsy’s side, making him squirm again then resumed the slow stroke. He wanted to spend a while taking Eggsy apart, he wasn’t in a rush to finish.

_ Hour seven of the mission came along slowly. Eggsy was exhausted, listening to more pointless drivel from the mission; none of the men were acting like they were on a mission at all. Now they seemed to be at lunch and shooting the shit with each other. There was no mention of any target or anything mission related. _

_ Martin came back from another bathroom run, his fifth in the span of an hour. _

_ Eggsy watched him sit down; Martin looked uncomfortable. He squirmed like he was scratching an itch in his ass that his finger couldn’t reach. _

_ “You know they got arsehole cream for that, right?” he asked, turning back to his computer to continue his video game; completely bored with monitoring. _

_ “It’s not that,” Martin sighed, sitting up straight. “You’re a great guy, you know that?” _

_ Eggsy rolled his eyes and snorted, pausing long enough to pull his knees up and move Manx to lie on his shoulder. Manx snuffled but settled back to sleep. “Do you mean that or are you just saying it out of exhaustion and boredom?” _

_ He felt an odd caress on his shin but ignored it thinking his muscles were going to start twitching because he was sitting for so long. _

_ “I really mean it,” he replied, encouraged by Eggsy’s silence about him stealing a touch. “I wouldn’t have put you in charge for Russia if I didn’t think you’re magnificent.” _

_ Eggsy snorted, feeling another, little heavier caress that he still took as his muscles twitching. “You put me in charge ‘cause Brenda suggested it for my self doubt issues. You didn’t believe I could do it no more than I believed it.” _

_ Another caress, this time going higher toward Eggsy’s knee; rubbing Eggsy’s knee with his thumb. Eggsy let out a frustrated hiss and lifted his legs, putting his feet up on the edge of his desk to not have his knees bent so tight. _

_ “You’re amazing and I think you know that. Nobody has ever caught Harry Hart before you came along. You made him calmer and got him off our arses all the time. Before you, every little thing annoyed him and he turned into such a priss.” Now his caress was on the back of Eggsy’s thigh, where he had long lost some sensation due to Harry’s swats and floggings. _

_ Eggsy snorted a laugh, waking Manx again, covering his nose as the pup moved to lie down on his stomach again. Manx boofed at Martin when he noticed his hand where it didn’t belong, but Martin snatched away before Eggsy looked to see what Manx was boofing at. _

_ “Is this any way to treat your new duck squeaky?” he asked, picking up the stuffed dog toy off the floor, giving it to Manx again. “We don’t mistreat our squeakies, little sir.” He resumed his game after planting a kiss on Manx’s head. _

_ Martin waited until he was distracted again before he felt bold enough to surprise Eggsy with a hard kiss. Eggsy flailed a moment before his hand landed on his desk lamp and brought it down hard over Martin’s head, forcing him to pull back. He stood, livid, ready to box; hand flying fast and catching Martin’s chin, knocking him off his knees to his back. _

_ Manx grabbed Martin’s sock in his teeth and tugged, thinking he was helping his boy; barking angrily around the mouthful of fabric. _

_ “What the fuck are you doing?!” Eggsy shouted. “Why the fuck would you kiss me, you dickhead?!” _

_ Martin groaned as he sat up, holding his jaw. “Well, you let me pretty much grope you; figured since you’re in an open relationship, Harry wouldn’t mind us having fun.” _

_ Eggsy growled, sneaking his gun out of a drawer. “No, it’s not an open relationship; we’re all three faithful to each other, and for the records me and Donnie don’t even fuck all that much, I fuck with Harry mostly. You have no rights to kiss me at all!” _

_ Martin shot to his feet and dove for Eggsy, but dropped almost instantly; Eggsy put a bullet between his eyes, too angry and already fighting memories of his past abuses again. He stood over Martin’s body panting breathlessly, growling, then slowly slid down to the floor under the windows; now terrified that someone would be angry with him for having to defend himself against yet another vicious attack. He grabbed and hugged Manx as he climbed up into his lap again, trying to stop the tremble he couldn’t control. _

_ He would wait until morning before he left his office so nobody saw him leaving too early and become suspicious enough to try to look and find Martin dead on his floor. _

Back in the present and currently draped over Harry’s lap, finally receiving the swats he so desperately wanted, Eggsy pushed away those awful memories of last night; concentrating on Harry knowing that Daddy would make him feel right again and set him to sorts.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry came back from the bathroom, joining Eggsy in bed again and taking his little stash box as he sat down and lounged back on the headboard. Eggsy still didn’t feel settled, still thinking about the dead body in his office, so Harry decided getting him high would make him calm whether he wanted to or not.

Eggsy laid with his head on Harry’s hip, hugging a leg and Manx in his arm and petting Hambone at the end of the bed with his foot as she slept snoring deep.

“It’d be so much easier for me to settle you if you’d tell me what has you so anxious, sweet boy,” Harry told him as he prepared a joint for them to share. “You only have trouble responding to me when something heavy is on your mind.”

Before Eggsy could respond, a ruckus started in the hall. Harry glanced toward the door but he ignored the noise coming from upstairs figuring the men were just getting rowdy and were excited about something. Eggsy pulled tighter to Harry; he knew the noise meant someone discovered the body in his office.

As the noise came closer, Eggsy clinged tighter. Harry eyed him curious but before he could ask, their door flew open and slammed into the wall; the knob broke a big hole in the drywood. Hambone sprang awake and barked almost furious at the crowd storming in; Manx leaned up on Eggsy’s shoulder and started barking.

The shouts from the men, accusing Eggsy of being a murderer, evil and dangerous filled the room. Harry reached to put Eggsy behind him as he was grabbed and yanked up but one of the men pushed him back on the headboard, bashing his head on the hard mahogany, stunning him for a moment before he realized someone had his throat holding him back.

Eggsy screeched as he was taken and thrown to the floor before the men attacked and started beating him; at least six against one. He tried to fight back but two men held his arms and legs. He could hear the dogs barking and attacking, Hambone more easily getting hold of flying limbs being so enormous in size; Manx could only get to ankles and asses. Harry fought against the ones holding him back from helping Eggsy, using his cane to hurt anyone who got close enough.

A hand grabbed Eggsy’s collar and ripped it off. Eggsy screamed and fought manically. The noise made Harry fight harder but he couldn’t prevent the men from continuing to beat Eggsy. He was eventually pinned and held by numerous men.

Beaten and bloody, Eggsy was hauled up and carried away. He couldn’t fight back anymore, too weak from the assault and the stress of what he did the night before. He couldn’t do anything but surrender as he was taken down to the cells and locked up alone. He just laid where he landed and gave over to tears, still covering his head with his arms to block any more blows and kicks he might receive.

In the bedroom Harry was finally let up to his feet again, but was pushed to sit down on the bedside before he could attack the men again.

“What the fuck are all of you doing?” he hissed, raising his cane and bringing it down on the neck and shoulder of the closest agent, sending all of them back a step.

“Galahad’s murdered Arthur, sir,” Percival answered, startled by the vicious glare Harry gave him; nervous when Harry raised his cane toward him threateningly. “He needed to be taken for your safety.”

Harry huffed at them, sneering. “That’s insane, he wouldn’t murder Martin.”

“Housekeeping found the body in Galahad’s office just a little while ago, you didn’t hear her scream?”

He shook his head, still feeling clueless. He knew Percival pretty much despised Eggsy, Donald, and himself but he didn’t know the man to be a blatant liar about something so serious. Harry stood smacking at the men to get them out of his way and whistling at the dogs to get them to follow. He had to find Eggsy and find out what happened.

As he got to the elevator he was met by Kate, she looked frazzled. She grabbed his wrist and practically yanked him into the elevator. “Good, I was just coming after you,” she huffed, closing the doors after the dogs were in. “I checked the cameras, Eggs was attacked by Martin; acted totally in self defense. You get to the cells, I’ll handle the men and show them the video.”

Harry huffed, running his fingers through his hair, and pressed the button for the R&D wing; he had to see if Eggsy’s new collar was ready knowing he was suffering without one.

By now news of the murder had gone throughout headquarters so when Harry came in and found the team buzzing with nervous energy and talks of what happened and why. Harry grabbed a passing tech, sighing at the frightened look in her eyes.

“Is it true Galahad had sex with Arthur then killed him?” she asked, crossing her arms and looking over at her team for a moment; they all stopped and stared at Harry.

“No, according to the video from his office, he was attacked and acted in self defense; I need the collar I sent to have a biometric lock put on.”

She nodded and turned to a small file cabinet, finding the collar put aside with their other trinkets, giving it to Harry. “Just press and hold when you’re locking it, hold for five seconds then release when it beeps twice.”

“Alright, thank you, Jane.” He sighed and left the team to their gossip, going back to the elevator with the dogs following.

On the way down into the pits to the onsite prison cells, Harry crouched to the dogs; giving Hambone scritches first, checking her for injuries then checking Manx; sighing as he hugged the pup close.

“Good job, both of you,” he told them, scritching Hambone’s ear making her smile wide at him. He couldn’t help huffing a little mirthless laugh. “You’re getting extra treats tonight.”

The elevator car stopped and Harry stood with a tired sigh, glad that he had put on pajama pants after he and Eggsy played, but he felt the chill of the cold concrete of the walls and floor being shirtless and barefoot. He knew Eggsy had to be freezing, he was totally naked.

He followed the soft sobbing, looking in the few cells he passed that held a few prisoners Kingsman had collected, finding Eggsy in the farthest cell. Despite the door being left open, Eggsy hadn’t escaped. He sat in the corner wedged between the steel toilet and the wall; shivering and crying quietly. Everything hurt and was starting to swell everywhere, his eyes were already huge and unable to open; blackening deep. He could feel his cheekbone was broken.

“Oh, baby boy,” Harry sighed brokenly, crouching carefully. He felt physical pain in his chest when Eggsy raised his head and he saw the damage done to his boy; the handprints on his neck infuriated him. He took Eggsy into his arms and held him tight, carefully putting the new collar around Eggsy’s neck, being careful to not make it too tight with the bruising; he would snug it up after the bruising faded. He felt Eggsy still a little bit when he felt the collar.

“Come on, I’m taking you to Pamela.”

“But, I killed Martin.”

Harry sighed on Eggsy’s head, kissing his forehead. “It’s on video proving undoubtedly that you were defending yourself. You should have told me as soon as it happened, I could’ve had everything taken care of before all of this happened; Kate’s dealing with the men who did this to you. Now, come on, you’re getting checked out.”

Eggsy wanted to argue and pull away, but Harry held him firm and stood, not wanting him to walk around naked and beaten. Harry carried Eggsy, dogs following, and took him back to the elevator. He knew even if all of the Medical staff believed Eggsy was a cold blooded murderer, Pamela would take care of him regardless of whether or not she believed he was just another murderer who deserved a painful death.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry sat in an uncomfortable chair, again beside Eggsy lying in an equally uncomfortable bed in Medical. He was generally fine other than a broken cheekbone and his many bruises and abrasions, but Pamela wanted to keep him for observation and partially for his safety. Some of the men were still wanting Eggsy’s head, refusing to believe the proven undoctored video footage Kate shoved at them in anger and defense of her brother.

After she laid into them and showed her true temper, she took up guard outside the room where Eggsy laid with her sidearm, not caring that being a little bigger with her pregnancy made the chair all the more uncomfortable.

She looked up from her book when she heard a struggle and stood to look around the corner. Harry heard and came out to investigate, putting a hand on the small of Kate’s back to keep her steadier as he looked over her shoulder at the scuffle happening not far away.

Harry wasn’t too surprised to see Madisson on Percival again and ferocious; he suspected she was going for his other eye like she had when Percival attacked Donald; on his back and screeching as he struggled to dislodge her.

Donald came around the empty nurses’ station, just as livid as Madisson, a thick, heavy piece of rebar ready to swing. “Tonya Harding!” he shouted before swinging the rebar and taking Percival down by the back of his knees. 

Harry nearly laughed loudly but stifled himself.

Madisson rolled herself off his back, both hands full of Percival’s hair, pressing her feet into his shoulders and pulling as hard as she could while pushing on his shoulders. Donald slammed the rebar into Percival’s spine with a shout. It didn’t go far enough to kill, but Donald assured that Percival would never walk again and be able to hurt his family anymore.

Finally he and Madisson stopped and Pamela came up with a crew, all of them too peaceful about a full out fight happening in their wards. Pamela was getting fed up with the misbehaving Knight and nobody was in too much of a rush to come to his aid anymore. They did so because it was their duty to help all Knights and agents, but they let the troublesome ones go in pain longer than other patients they took care of every day.

Sure it was against their professional oath, but they were tired of so much evil being allowed to survive.

Donald spotted Harry and Kate watching and grinned as he came over, chuckling when Harry tugged him close and kissed his forehead.

“Where’s Eggward?” the other three groaned at the horrible nickname.

“He’s fine, he’s resting now and Pam wants to keep him at least overnight for observation though so I’ll need you to tend the bubs,”

“I’ll help you,” Madisson told him, following Donald into the room to look in on Eggsy.

Donald nodded, frowning at Eggsy’s beaten and swollen face, cheek taped up to let the break heal. He took Eggsy’s limp hand, waking Manx tucked beside him and earning a boof. Donald smiled weakly at the pup and scritched his head, feeling Eggsy grip as he woke slowly.

“Hey, baby boy, I’m here,” Harry told him quietly, sitting down again and taking his other hand. “Donnie, Madi, and Kate are as well. You’re fine.”

Eggsy settled again but held the hands in his, squeezing Donald’s and turning his head toward him but unable to open his eyes to see. “Where’s Beth?” Harry looked up at Donald a little startled when he realized he hadn’t seen or heard his daughter.

“Lamorak met us at the door, said he’d tend to her until I got back. Pam let me and Madi at David. You should’ve seen her, jumped on him and all.” Eggsy chuckled and grinned carefully, not wanting to aggravate his cheekbone.

“You should’ve heard him, bashed him in his knees yelling something about that ice skater Tonya Harding. I wanted to laugh so badly but you were resting so I couldn’t without waking you. I sincerely hope the cameras picked it up?”

Harry looked up at Kate with a smile. He had to watch the footage if the cameras were recording. Kate chuckled, rubbing his shoulders. “We’ll let you watch too when you’re able to see, dear brother.”

Eggsy’s hand in Harry’s twitched a little bit toward Kate. He had been accompanying her to the prenatal care appointments, they were doing better in their relationship. He wanted to ask Kate if he could try to feel the baby moving but he wasn’t sure if she would like having hands on her growing stomach. He knew she would smack him good if he just put his hand on her stomach.

“I wanna go home, hate it down here Daddy. Can’t you pull rank and get me out?”

“I no longer hold rank among the Knights.” Harry smiled at him, scritching his head.

He leaned into the touch, fighting the buzzy itch, making a kissing motion and letting out a soft sigh when Harry leaned down for the kiss he wanted. “Daddy, you own the whole castle. You’re still highest rank on decisions.”

Harry shook his head again, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair. “You have to stay so Pamela can monitor you for head damage, my baby boy. It’s probably just overnight and you’re in the big bed so I’ll be able to stay here with you.”

Eggsy pouted, making the others chuckle. “If I’m in the big bed, why aren’t you up here holding baby boy?” Harry laughed as he stood, taking off the hospital slippers Pamela gave him, and carefully got up on the bed beside Eggsy, taking him into his arms; spooning up behind him.

“That’s better, don’t move too much. Everything still hurts so bad.” Harry nodded, sighing softly on Eggsy’s head, pecking a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Donald and Kate worked together to lay the blankets over the two, Donald moved Manx up to Eggsy’s shoulder so he wasn’t covered with the blanket, and pecked Eggsy’s temple before sitting down. Eggsy sighed quietly, feeling around for Donald’s hand; feeling steadier when he found and held it again. Harry laid still but gently, slowly nuzzled on Eggsy and kept his fingers light on his stomach.

After a few minutes of quiet Eggsy was snoring again, face tucked against Manx, the pup laid on his head protecting him from another blow to the head, hand still holding onto Donald not wanting him to leave either.

Donald sighed, rubbing Eggsy’s knuckles slowly, and looked up at Madisson. “Will you and Lamorak look after the kids ‘til I can get back?” he asked. “Daisy and Tye will be done with schooling in about an hour and a half.”

She smiled and nodded, giving Eggsy’s leg a gentle caress. “Alright. Want me to let Daisy and Tye come visit a minute, Harry?”

“Only for a little while, I do need to make sure Flower is good; she knows how to do her shots but she’ll need help with the actual shot, she knows the dosage and all of that, if she needs one. If she does, she’ll want to lie down and may not want to eat supper. She’ll eat when she feels better.”

Madisson nodded, kissing her fingers and then rubbing Eggsy’s hip. “You two take care of your boy. He needs you both.” She stood and left the room, sidestepping the caution sign and little bit of Percival’s blood still on the floor, passing the main nurses’ station seeing Pamela busy with paperwork for Percival’s care plan. She sighed as she stepped into the elevator, still itching to fight everyone who hurt Eggsy.

#####

The next afternoon, Eggsy was back home. His face hurt worse as the swelling tried to go down, he still couldn’t open his eyes wider than barely a squint and he wouldn’t let Harry get too far away for longer than it took to use the bathroom. He needed Harry to stay close and protect him from another attack and to help him fight away his horrible memories of being repeatedly raped for basically his entire life before twenty.

He spent most of his time awake sobbing helplessly on Harry’s chest, terrified that someone else would try to assault him again and that he wouldn’t be allowed to defend himself at all. Terrified that if he was assaulted again, everyone would blame him and side with the rapist.

Harry tried to comfort his precious boy but Eggsy was so afraid and all the pain he felt, he couldn’t respond to the attempts. Donald even tried to help Harry reassure and comfort Eggsy, spending the time he wasn’t tending to the kids tucked up with Eggsy and Harry, holding onto Eggsy; hands always gentle and light.

Donald didn’t think he offered much comfort but he knew he could help keep Eggsy safe and at least a little warmer since he couldn’t comfortably wear clothes because of his massive bruising and abrasions.

They kept him wrapped up but had to keep the blankets loose so nothing was pressing on his body uncomfortably. They didn’t want to hold him too tight but Eggsy moodily kept them captive and flush against him. He wouldn’t let either try to get out of snuggling him, he needed them close and wasn’t afraid to get bitchy if they tried to be too careful with him.

His pain and tears just made his group of protectors more ready to fight the ones who hurt their Eggsy.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke hearing another loud ruckus in the halls, he instinctively tucked Eggsy to him protectively not knowing if another crowd was coming for his boy or even Donald for paralyzing David. Donald stirred when he realized the noise wasn’t in his dreams and tucked up behind Eggsy, sitting up a little bit to carefully huddle over his head; looking over at Harry, eyes wide and worried.

“Stay here,” Harry whispered, rolling away from eggsy slowly to sit up, letting Manx come up in his place. “Where’s your pistol?”

Donald nodded over his shoulder toward the nightstand; underneath he had a gun safe where he kept his pistol securely locked up at home. “7672215”

Harry got to his feet and rounded to get the pistol, opening the safe and taking it out; putting it behind Donald where he could reach it in a hurry. Donald picked it up and put it in front of himself and Eggsy so he could snatch it up quicker if he needed to use it.

“Let Hambutt stay with Jase.” Donald nodded, tensing as Harry stood again and left the room; ready to protect Eggsy. He could almost feel Manx laying tense and on guard, ready to spring.

He was just a little runt of a lab pup, but he was fiercely protective of his Eggsy. He’d even snapped at Harry’s hand earlier that night when he accidentally aggravated a bruise and Eggsy hissed in pain. Eggsy and Donald got a chuckle out of that, Harry made them laugh more when he playfully lectured the pup on snapping at innocent hands.

Harry knew it was silly to lecture a puppy like it was a human and could understand everything he said; but the laughter had been the first time since Eggsy was attacked that he got to hear. Being silly for his boys and their children made the laughter more precious.

Going out to the hall to investigate the noise, Harry saw the usually fearless Knights and Agents all with various, improvised, weapons and gathered outside the meeting hall. As he came downstairs he could hear something going on in the meeting hall. He joined the crowd downstairs and nudged his way to see into the meeting hall, taking the fireplace wood grate from Lamorak before he panicked and bashed someone in the head with the heavy iron piece, and looked over a few shoulders.

Inside the meeting hall David helplessly flew around, bashing into anything and everything, shouting for help and that someone had hold of him. Harry stepped up closer, lingering in the doorway as David was lifted by his ankles and repeatedly bashed into the oakwood table.

He could see the all too familiar ghostly legs and arms of Hamish as he slammed David down viciously. Harry was in absolutely no hurry to stop him or call attention to him; letting the men believe there was nothing anyone could do to help David.

Finally when David’s face was sufficiently bashed in and covered in blood, nearly all teeth knocked out and a few embedded in the table, the assault stopped and David dropped to the floor in a helpless heap. Harry risked looking at the ghostly limbs again, glancing a little higher recognizing the undershirt Hamish often wore when he wasn’t in a sweater, the muscular chest and shoulders, and finally felt brave enough to look up to see Hamish’s face.

He still looked the same, smudges of muck and dirt here and there, except now his eyes were black and angry.

Harry’s eyes met Hamish’s, there was an understanding; Harry wouldn’t bring him up to the men. He would let them just believe it was something evil and hope Hamish wouldn’t need to attack like that again.

With a sigh, Harry put the grate back in the fireplace and left to go back upstairs; seeing Daisy in her doorway, looking nervously toward the stairs. He paused and opened his arms, letting her come hug to him and took her into their quarters. Donald settled and rolled to put his gun away as Harry sat down and held Daisy in his lap holding her close.

“Go on back to sleep Babygirl,” he told her quietly, letting her lounge on his chest. “I’ll keep hold of you.”

Donald gave him the little blanket off the end of the bed and helped snug it around Daisy then laid down behind Eggsy again to keep hold of him. He didn’t want to ask what the commotion was since Harry came back so calm and with Daisy; it meant that nobody was in danger at the moment and he could relax again. 

#####

Later when everyone woke again, Donald took care of cooking and getting the kids ready for their usual day. Harry and Eggsy stayed in bed together. The swelling on Eggsy’s face went down enough to allow him to open his eyes again but his eyes were bruised still and everything still hurt too much to let him get up and around without help.

Most heartbreaking for him was he couldn’t kneel or sit at Harry’s feet.

But, Harry made him feel better with what pampering he could offer; he hand fed Eggsy at mealtimes, he and Donald both lounged with him in the hot tub for a while every evening after the kids went to bed, and he held Eggsy for however long he wanted to be held.

Harry held Eggsy lounged in the recliner, footrest up so Eggsy could put his legs straight as comfortably as possible, Hambone laid under the footrest and Manx laid on their feet.

_ “So do you think now they’ll understand don’t fuck with the boy?” _

Harry stirred out of the light doze, seeing Hamish on the couch. “Hopefully,” he mumbled, hand resuming rubbing on Eggsy’s back, as always being gentle on the numerous bruises and abrasions. “I didn’t expect that from you, being dead and all.”

Hamish chuckled.  _ “You’d be surprised what I can do. If you want, I can fuck with all of them who hurt the boy. Put a stop to their next attack while they’re all just thinking about it. Be the resident poltergeist who doesn’t put up with bullshit.” _

“Alright, but don’t go scaring any of the children; not just ours, absolutely none of them. I will call on a voodoo whoever to banish you if you even consider scaring a child.”

_ “I’m a poltergeist, not a demon. I wouldn’t scare a kid. Jason is the only one who’s seen me totally, and he just thinks I’m a friend. Which, right now is fine that he doesn’t know who I am ‘cause he’s too young to understand.” _

“We’ve already discussed telling him all about his Daddy when he’s old enough. We still show him pictures of you, and he has one in his room that he gives goodnight kisses to every night. He knows he has a daddy who isn’t here, and I’m surprised he doesn’t recognize you from the pictures, but we won’t let him forget you, I promise.”

Hamish smiled and nodded then faded out again when the kids could be heard coming from the kitchen. Tye came in with Annabeth on her hip, putting her in Harry’s lap beside Eggsy before sitting down on the couch and getting her laptop out again.

“Jase is in the playroom with Didi.”

Harry nodded, snuggling Annabeth close; chuckling when she gave his cheek a sloppy, wet kiss and gave her chubby cheek a kiss in return making her giggle ticklish from his beard. Eggsy stirred when he heard her and pulled tighter to Harry, laying an arm around Annabeth to snuggle with her as well as she settled beside Harry.

The sounds of Donald cleaning the kitchen filtered from the kitchen, making Eggsy a little tense, but he finished quickly then joined everyone in the den after looking in on Daisy and Jason playing together, settling in the other recliner so Eggsy wasn’t upset that he could sit at Harry’s feet when he couldn’t do it himself yet. He didn’t want Eggsy getting upset at all and knew stress would make his recovery slower and more difficult.

Nobody wanted Eggsy to struggle needlessly anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry came home after having an emergency meeting with other branch Arthurs, he wanted to organize a Knight trade; switching out all Knights but the three who weren’t involved in the attack on Eggsy. Thankfully the Arthurs all agreed a switch was necessary and agreed to switch their corresponding Knight with the one Harry wanted to get rid of and trade.

One even offered to come act as their Arthur until another could be chosen for Scotland. Harry declined, he let the innocent three decide with each other which one of them should be their new Arthur.

When he came in he saw Eggsy still in bed, still in too much pain to get up to his feet, still afraid to leave their quarters. He took a moment to make sure he rested peacefully, giving Manx a scritch to settle him again and pecking Eggsy’s temple gently before going to the den to sit with Donald and Annabeth while the other three were busy doing their schooling.

Harry smiled seeing Annabeth in his recliner with a blanket and her favorite snail stuffie, he scooped her up to sit and hold her for a while, turning her so she could lounge in his arms and watch the movie Donald put on for her while he was busy cleaning the kitchen.

Annabeth smiled up at Harry, lifting the stuffie up almost in his face. “Tisses,” she told him, patting the snail on his chest. “Gib tisses.”

He chuckled and obliged, kissing the stuffie’s head then kissed hers getting a little giggle and happy squirm. “Daddy loves Angelface so much,” he told her, holding her tiny hand in his; kissing her chubby little fingers.

Annabeth pulled herself up to her feet, standing on his thighs and holding herself up, grabbing his shirt in her fist; putting her snail on top of his head, giggling at him. Harry chuckled, holding her hips to keep her steady.

“Dada keep urlet dere.”

“Why do I need to keep your snail up on my head?” he asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I think he’d rather prefer sitting in your lap.”

She shook his head and plopped to sit down, losing her balance. “You do it.”

“That can’t be your response to everything, Angelface. I know Daddy teaches you better than that.”

Annabeth shook her head again, leaning to lounge back on his chest; putting her legs over his left arm. Eggsy hadn’t meant for her to pick up the mimicked words but he unknowingly made it seem like a game to her after she repeated it back to him when he told her to do something.

After a few minutes she sat up again and turned to look into the bedroom, seeing Eggsy still laying down. “Daddy!” she shouted. “Up up!”

Harry shushed her as Donald came in and sat in the other recliner. “Let Daddy rest, Angelface; he doesn’t feel good right now.”

She huffed and pouted at him, almost making him laugh again; she looked just like Eggsy pouting at him. She definitely picked that up from him. “No.” she replied and climbed down off his lap, hurrying to the bedroom while he tried to get up to his feet and stop her from waking Eggsy too roughly.

Donald struggled with the footrest of his recliner for a moment before he was able to get up and follow to help Harry. Annabeth climbed up on the bed, Harry slowed and stilled her then sat down with her to gently wake Eggsy. He did need to check on him at some point anyways. He nudged Eggsy’s hip, one of the few places that wasn’t covered in bruises or marks.

But still, Eggsy woke with a soft whimper, opening his eyes expecting to see Donald in his usual place but seeing Harry and Annabeth instead. “Hold me,” he rasped, throat dry, lifting his arm slowly and nudging Annabeth to him hoping that would get Harry down behind him.

Harry stood and rounded the bed to his spot, smiling when he saw Donald helping Eggsy take a sip of water and checking the heating pads under Eggsy’s knees.

“Nonnie, too,” his voice was a little stronger without his throat being so dry now. “Baby wants cuddles.”

“Beth baby or Eggward baby?” Donald teased as he settled to lie down with Eggsy. Harry tucked up behind Eggsy carefully and held him, as always his hands laid gentle on his injured boy.

“I do, now cuddle me,” 

Donald smiled and snuggled to Eggsy tucking Annabeth a smidge closer to his chest so she wasn’t pressing uncomfortably on Eggsy’s while she laid down with them and played with a dog toy she found in the blankets, lifting her legs and letting her feet fall a little rough on Donald’s hip making him groan. She just grinned at him and giggled.

Eggsy reached, arm moving slowly, and put her legs down again; rubbing her knees. “No kicking, Baby. Don’t be mean to Nonnie, we love Nonnie.” He couldn’t help chuckling at the glare she gave him, making her smile and giggle again.

He let out a tired sigh and stiffened as he tried to shift, taking pressure off his aching hip; unable to keep from hissing quietly. “Cold pack, take it,” he groaned, rolling toward Donald to let Harry reach the ice pack against his hip. “Goddammit, everything fuckin’ hurts everywhere. Fucking itches and throbs no matter what I do.”

Harry and Donald sat up and worked together to carefully roll Eggsy to his stomach to take the pressure off his side and not have to put him on his back yet. Eggsy tried to keep in the pained whimper that came out, knowing his pain tortured Harry and not wanting him to feel guilty, but he couldn’t when pain shot down his back.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he gruffed as he was settled again.

“For what, baby boy?” Harry asked, laying down; reaching and scritching his head.

Eggsy settled slowly, groaning softly, relieved with the persistent itching he felt everywhere started to fade away. “I’m tryin’ not to hurt still, Daddy. I shouldn’t be in pain now, should be healed enough.”

Harry shook his head, reaching across Eggsy’s back as Annabeth tried to stand between Eggsy and Donald; seeing her balance wasn’t great. She stumbled as he grabbed for her, hitting down hard on her butt and accidentally catching Eggsy’s aching hip. Harry quickly gathered Eggsy into his arms, muffling the near scream that came out; letting Eggsy bite into his shoulder while Donald pulled Annabeth back and sat up with her to give him room to kick and react to the pain. Harry held the hip that was bumped and massaged hoping to ease the pain.

Annabeth cried, upset and thinking she was in trouble. Donald stood to pace with her to soothe her.

The commotion brought in Kate and Madisson. Both hurried to help, Madisson went to Harry and Eggsy, Kate helped Donald with Annabeth. Harry wanted to grab Eggsy up and take him somewhere quieter, the constant noise frazzled him and he knew it was difficult on Eggsy to be around a lot of noise and activity while he tried to recover. Eggsy couldn’t hold back his tears, unable to keep from crying in pain; hurting head to toe.

Madisson gathered a few more thawed ice packs to exchange for the ones in the freezer and ready for use. She saw a crooked picture magnet and straightened it before putting the old ice packs back to refreeze, spotting Eggsy’s pain medication on the counter. 

But, Eggsy screeching and more commotion made her drop everything and run back to the den; surprised to see both Harry and Donald crumbled with Eggsy on the floor at the foot of the bed. Nobody expected him to spring up unexpectedly and scramble up. Harry had him pinned, one arm across Eggsy’s chest and their legs tangled together to keep him down; seemingly unfazed as Eggsy rabidly bit on his arm trying to get up.

“What the hell?” she huffed stunned.

Donald sat up with a groan, rolling his aching shoulder carefully. “Did you touch anything in the kitchen?” he asked breathless; letting Eggsy struggle with Harry knowing he wouldn’t get free any time soon.

Madisson shrugged, concerned by Eggsy’s behavior. “I fixed a picture that was about to fall and switched out the ice packs.”

He nodded, huffing as he got to his feet. “Probably saw you go in there and it freaked him out. He’s extremely particular about his kitchen; he’s knocked into me for misplacing something.”

After a while on the floor struggling, adrenaline wore off and the pain returned. Harry got to his knees and picked him up, carrying and putting him back to bed carefully. Donald took Eggsy’s glass for a refresh and to get his pain medicine while Madisson helped Harry settle him with the fresh ice packs.

In the kitchen, Donald fixed the moved picture back and crooked how Eggsy wanted it then remade the glass of limeade drink for him and brought it back. He definitely felt the stresses of everything but knew he could handle it and help Harry tend to Eggsy and their children. He was digging into the liquor cabinet as soon as the kids went to bed though. He needed the alcohol almost desperately.


	33. Chapter 33

After the Knight exchange a week later, Harry found himself entertaining the newcomers. Lamorak arranged for all the Knights to get together and get to know each other; but since Eggsy could barely move Harry allowed the meeting to happen in their quarters while his eldest three were busy with schooling.

The few Scotland remaining Knights were happy that Eggsy was finally able to at least sit on the couch with Donald and hold Annabeth. But, he was too nervous to sit still. Harry was in his kitchen taking care of the dishes Donald used to cook their breakfast and he wanted to be in there with him to at least supervise since he couldn’t do the cleaning himself yet.

Harry offered to clean so Donald could make refreshments and snacks for their new members.

Nobody dared laugh at the sight of the infamous, came back from the dead after a headshot, Harry Hart dressed in trousers and a good shirt; apron covering his good company clothes, doing dishes.

Eggsy put Annabeth on Donald’s lap and got to his feet with a grunt, being careful and slow going to his kitchen unable to keep away anymore. He sighed when he saw Harry carefully putting the dishes in the cabinet, making sure nothing was even an inch off center or in the wrong place.

His care with everything made Eggsy smile as he shuffled over and hugged to Harry’s back with a soft sigh.

“You’re supposed to be resting, sweet boy,” Harry told him, turning and holding him carefully; kissing his smile. “But, since when do you listen when you’re able to disobey?”

Eggsy snickered, not wanting to tell Harry he came just to check on his kitchen and make sure nothing was changed or out of place. He let Harry take him back to the den and settled between his two on the couch; his back tucked against Harry’s side, Harry’s arm holding him close, and his knees bent up in Donald’s lap after he took Annabeth again. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder to listen while the Knights told stories about wild missions trying to one up each other.

He could tell his stories of being taken hostage and always getting back home, about his nights at the club, or his time taking care of his Bubs. But, he didn’t feel like getting in a pissing contest, Harry taught him to not be a brag; gentlemen don’t brag.

It seemed Donald still had to learn that lesson. He happily told stories about his experiences, exaggerating a lot of it; but Harry and Eggsy didn’t call him out for a bit of harmless fun. They were busy kissing on each other and talking quietly to listen too close to Donald’s stories of missions where he made himself the brave Knight who got everyone to safety.

In the middle of the laughter and friendly banter, Pamela came in to meet the new batch; her unexpected appearance quickly commanded the room. The sudden silence startled Eggsy a little bit, making him and Harry look to see why everyone just stopped talking. He smiled at Pamela and moved to Harry’s lap to give her room beside them on the couch.

“Ok, I want to tell all of you right now, so nobody can claim they didn’t know better,” she told them, making all the Knights squirm. Harry held Eggsy tighter when he tensed, squeezing gently to remind him to keep everything relaxed so he wasn’t hurting too much again.

“If any of you start turning on each other, just know I run all of the medical floors and we will treat you shitty like you did each other. I won’t tolerate you fighting with each other like the last group. And, you hurt either of these two,” 

She pointed to Donald and Eggsy, making them more nervous.

“Harry and myself will make your lives living hell and personally, I’ll enjoy it greatly. Do all of you understand or should I use simpler words?”

Donald nodded, scooting a little bit away from her shakily. “Yes, madame,” he told her, seeing Eggsy relax finally and lean on Harry’s chest, folding and tucking his arms between them. He turned to the group scattered around the den.

“You lot would do best to agree and mind her; I’ve seen her let men go in horrible pain for fighting with each other and come to blows. She’ll tell you it’s what you deserve for fighting like children.”

The new Knights stared at Pamela uneasily but everyone agreed to keep the peace between them.

Pamela nodded, smiling again and turning to Eggsy, hands up for Annabeth. “Gimme this one, time for shots.”

“Oh hell,” Harry muttered, wrapping his arm around her as Eggsy tucked Annabeth more secure in his arms holding her protectively against Pamela and her nasty shots

“Does she really have to?” he asked. Pamela nodded, rubbing his knees in her lap. Eggsy almost whimpered and held Annabeth closer. He knew she would cry and the shots would hurt. He didn’t want his bubby girl in pain and upset because of the shots.

“Well, why not you hold her so she doesn’t have to be held down,” Pamela suggested, seeing his nervousness and fear. “She’ll take it better with Daddy holding onto her.”

Harry helped Eggsy turn Annabeth so Pamela could reach her leg but still be comfortably on Eggsy’s chest so he could keep her hugged close and comfort her after the shots were over. Eggsy let out a slow sigh, trying not to squirm when Pamela took three needles out of her pocket; his foot bouncing in her lap anxiously. Donald reached over and held his ankle, giving him a little more comfort.

As soon as Annabeth realized something was happening that she wouldn’t like she turned her head to look; seeing the orange cap she learned to associate with shots and pain. She cried and squirmed immediately when Pamela swiped on her thigh with an alcohol pad. Eggsy and Harry held her more firm, Eggsy tried to block her view of the needles but she continued to squirm and cry loud. He didn’t see Harry’s free hand holding Annabeth’s ankle to keep her leg still. Harry was glad, Eggsy would yell at him and accuse him of unnecessarily pinning her.

The protectiveness Eggsy showed for their children was definitely a good thing. He was giving them a better parent than he was cursed with growing up and Harry loved him all that much more for it.

The shots were quick, Pamela knew if she dawdled Eggsy would probably take off running to keep Annabeth away from her. She put a couple bandaids on the spots and took her hands away, letting Eggsy snug Annabeth up and work to calm her again.

She wasn’t too surprised to see him tearing up a little bit, he always felt guilty when his bubs had to get shots and they cried. Even Tye was still afraid of shots and had to cling to either Harry or Eggsy to get through them when it was her turn.

She took a couple boxes of little vials out of her pocket next and gave them to Donald; refills of Daisy’s migraine medicine. Donald took the vials to put in the fridge, letting out a sigh as tension left his shoulders stepping away from the crying child. He hated seeing any child cry in pain, whether it was their herd or when he was out in town and he saw an upset child.

He took a moment to compose himself then returned to the den. Pamela had gone off, letting Eggsy and Harry have space to soothe Annabeth and knowing her presence was just upsetting her more than necessary at the moment. He sat down, putting Eggsy’s legs on his lap again and rubbed on his knees to comfort him while he and Harry took care of Annabeth.

#####

Eggsy came out of the bathroom with Harry following to help him keep steady, Donald was busy cleaning up the water that splashed out of the hot tub and making sure all of Eggsy’s ridiculous candles were blown out, putting away Harry’s pampering supplies.

Harry put Eggsy on the bedside, taking the towel to dry him totally. “What do you want to wear, sweet boy?”

“Surprise me,” Eggsy smiled, laying back slowly to reach and pet on Manx sleeping on the bench at the end of the bed; glad he was getting stronger but still wanting Harry to just take care of him.

As Donald came back with wet towels to send down the chute, Harry finished drying Eggsy then dried himself, sending their towels down as well. Donald started his preening routine, earning a snicker when Eggsy looked over and saw him fussing over his hair.

“Would you like to try kneeling?” Harry asked from the closet, looking through Eggsy’s lingerie.

“I wanna play.”

Harry paused, hand still reaching to move aside a corset set in the little wardrobe. Eggsy’s voice sounded eerie to him. Concerned, he turned to look back into the bedroom; seeing Eggsy petting on Manx like always. His eye narrowed a little suspiciously.

“Play what?” he asked, stepping into the closet doorway to see him more clearly.

Eggsy giggled and got up to his knees to carefully kneel on their bed, hands clasped behind his back. “However Daddy will take us both.”

Donald and Harry shared a look, confused and more concerned. “Like you’n’me us?” Donald asked. Eggsy nodded, still smiling up at Harry; squirming under his rough gaze.

“Baby boy needs swats and wants both of you to do it.”

Finally Harry calmed, snorting a soft laugh and shaking his head; feeling ridiculous that he let the thought that Eggsy was possessed come to mind for even a second. Seeing Hamish randomly here and there, he wouldn’t be surprised if other spirits were hanging around their home.

“What if Daddy wants to swat you both up beautiful and red?”

He almost laughed again when Eggsy squirmed more obviously aroused by the offer. Donald abandoned his preening to join Eggsy kneeling on the bed, grinning at Harry.

Harry turned back to get a nightie set for Eggsy, it would be more comfortable on him after swats and playing. It wasn’t often that the three played together but he wasn’t going to turn down the offer to have both of his boys together. He wasn’t stupid enough to turn down the offer for sex.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't get anything posted yesterday. my best friend's dad passed away yesterday and I was busy all day.

Harry and Tye returned home after an optometrist trip to pick up her new glasses. Tye wasn’t happy about the glasses, she was afraid she would be made fun of for needing them. But, Harry and Eggsy would try to help her feel better and wouldn’t put up with someone trying to laugh at her.

When they came in they heard Annabeth and Jason both roaring with laughter. Harry smiled when they came into the den and he could see into the playroom; seeing Eggsy on his hands and knees with Jason and Annabeth, crawling around chasing them, acting like an animal.

He caught Jason and, carefully, put him down on his back; making him scream and giggle, attacking him with tickles and playful growling. Annabeth ran and climbed up on Eggsy’s back, grabbing his hair in her little fists, and nudged at him like she was on a horse.

Harry watched from the doorway, phone in hand recording their play; chuckling at Annabeth riding Eggsy’s back while he went after Jason, she tried to sound like a horse kicking her feet on his ribs.

Eggsy definitely was the best father their children would ever have.

Jason spotted Harry and ran to him, laughing breathless; cheeks rosy from playing so hard; arms up for Harry to pick him up. Eggsy stopped the chase when he realized Harry was there, breathless and just as red faced from exertion of their playing, reaching to hold Annabeth on his back as he sat up on his knees.

“Hey,” he panted. “How’d it go?”

“Tye hates it; she’s so upset, I’m not sure what to do.”

He nodded, putting Annabeth to her feet. “Go on with Dada, horsey time over for now,” he told her, snickering when she pouted at him. “We’ll do horsey again later, Daddy needs to check on Sissy.” Her pout turned into a glare as she went to Harry, babbling about how Daddy was bad for making her stop playing.

Harry smiled and took her hand to help her waddle back to the den. Eggsy stood, catching the look in his eye, following them but stopping in the kitchen to make drinks for everyone and snacks for the kids. Donald and Daisy would be returning from another riding lesson any moment and knew they would both be needing something to drink.

As he came into the den he found Harry with Annabeth and Jason wedged beside him in the recliner, both lounged with their feet up on his crossed legs. Harry had been trying to remove his shoes to relax and they decided they needed to prop their feet up as well. His shoes weren’t even half off before they stopped his attempt.

Eggsy gave both a bowl of diced fruit and sippy cups, putting a glass of limeade down for Harry then set up the rest on the coffee table for himself and the other three before putting the serving tray away and coming back to take Harry’s shoes; tucking them under the side table.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Harry smiled up at Eggsy, reaching up to tug him down for a kiss. “Be good and you’ll be rewarded later.” Eggsy snickered quietly then straightened to sit with Tye on the couch.

As he sat down, raising his arm instinctively, Tye scooted over and curled up beside him, putting her knees up in his lap. Eggsy held her firm, feeling her finally relax from the tension she carried. He didn’t immediately mention the glasses, though he wanted to tell her how she looked great still, and they made her look more mature. But, he knew right then if he said anything, she would assume he was only saying it because she was upset.

“You know how much I love you?” he asked instead, hugging her close; giving her forehead a kiss when she looked up at him. “To the ends of the universe and back times one thousand.”

“But the universe doesn’t end.”

Eggsy smiled and nodded, nuzzing in her hair. “Guess that means my love is endless.”

“Do you really love me that much?”

It was their usual back and forth and Eggsy would always reassure her. “We all do, Bubs. Our family wouldn’t be the same without our Mai-Tye.”

“Even though I’m adopted?” Another question she asked often.

He nodded again, holding her tighter; hoping to hold her tight enough she would physically feel all his love for her. 

“Yes, being adopted doesn’t mean you aren’t our precious daughter. It just means we saw you needed help getting away from an abusive situation. Me and Dad took you in because neither of us could sit back and watch you get hurt; we knew we could give you the love and care you were denied for so long. Did you know that when Dad can’t sleep, he goes into all of your rooms, from youngest to oldest, and sits there beside your beds to watch over you for a while?”

Tye shook her head, leaning on Eggsy’s shoulder and hugging around his middle when Daisy and Donald came in and sat down.

“Sometimes he’ll sit and read to you while you’re sleeping but most of the time he just sits there and thinks about how much he loves you all so much and how he needed every one of you to come into his life when you did to show him he is capable of love. I really think all you bubs were so desperately needed and wanted in his life, he may have wished all of you into existence. I think I came along just to lead him to you and Daisy. He doesn’t even love me as much as he loves all of you; and I wouldn’t want it any other way. All of our bubs come first in our hearts.”

She sighed, relaxing a little more; back turned to Daisy’s attempts to talk to her. Eggsy took Daisy’s hand, looking at her laptop screen over Tye’s head.

“What’s wrong, Babe?”

Daisy sighed, sitting up on her knees to pass the laptop over to him. “I don’t know how to make those nasty pictures go away. I don’t know how they got there, I don’t look up dead animals.”

Eggsy cringed at the screen and tried to navigate away from the page. “Disgusting shit. Who the hell has pictures like this.”

After a few clicks he was able to get the page back to the home page; but he didn’t give the laptop back immediately. He looked at the browsing and search histories first. It had only been a week since his last check of all the kids’ electronics but he needed to find out how the disgusting pictures came up on Daisy’s laptop when she hadn’t touched it since the last check.

She and Tye often shared a laptop when they wanted to play around or watch a movie together.

He checked and rechecked everything, added more security measures and disconnected a few shared devices he didn’t recognize. He found a linked device that was a Kingsman issued tech and searched around for the owner of the device, apparently the tablet that was supposed to be used along with the laptop had been mistakenly picked up by an adult; probably an agent or Knight who mistook it for theirs.

“Go get your tablet, Babe,” he told her, giving the laptop back to her as she stood.

Harry grinned a little bit, head laid back and eye closed to enjoy the peace of their precious family time. Again Eggsy hadn’t realized he was so much smarter than he thought of himself, Harry certainly wouldn’t know how he did all of that technical work.

When Daisy came back, Eggsy repeated the process of finding out the origin of the awful website and finding out whose tablet she accidentally had. After a few minutes he finally found a name and sneered and cringed reading it.

Theodore Miller. Her sometimes tutor when Sasha wasn’t available.

“Wow okay so he’s definitely fired,” he grumbled, showing Harry and Donald; giving the tablet to Donald as he stood. “Kick him in the balls for me?”

Donald chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll take care of him. We’ll really have to check the other tablet good. There’s a way to hide browsing info but I don’t think he knows how to use it.”

Eggsy nodded and hugged Tye again, relaxing back into the couch as Donald took off to take care of everything. He watched over Tye’s head, curious to see what Daisy usually did on her own with her laptop. He was relieved to see she was playing an innocent doll make-up and dress game. He knew she wouldn’t do anything inappropriate with her electronics but he would still do the weekly checks and be an involved parent so they weren’t victim to predators ever in their lives.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry found Eggsy obsessively cleaning again when he came home from taking Daisy and Tye to their tutors; smelling the strong chemical odor of the bathroom cleaners. Eggsy was on his hands and knees scrubbing both the inside and outside of their clawfoot tub, rubber gloves squeaking as his hands moved quickly to scrub at the already spotless tub.

He then dipped the scrub brush in the bucket on the floor beside him and started scrubbing the floor under and around the tub, even cleaning the little bit of exposed drain pipe going from the tub bottom into the plumbing pipes in the walls. Seeing Harry, Eggsy paused and sat up on his knees.

“What’s wrong?” he panted.

Harry shook his head, looking around the bathroom; hearing the vacuum running. He looked through and saw Donald busy cleaning the den, looking to be in the same rush as Eggsy.

“I should be asking you two that question,” he replied, watching Donald push the vacuum into the bedroom.

Eggsy sighed and shrugged. “We got a call from child services about us adopting Kate’s babies. They wanna come by and check everything. I missed her appointment yesterday so I dunno what was said, if she said anything against us to make her doc call on us or if it’s procedure.”

Harry let Eggsy’s voice fade out, his mind stopping and focusing on just one word. Eggsy said Kate’s  _ babies _ , plural; not singular  _ baby _ .

Feeling a little bit numb and light headed, Harry turned and watched Donald again; now seeing Jason watching from the couch in the den, hands up on his ears to muffle the loud vacuum noise.

_ ‘Babies.’ _ his mind rambled again. Was it twins, maybe triplets? Could they handle so many children? Financially he knew they definitely could, and they had already been so excited for just one new addition to their herd so he knew they were capable of loving more than one addition easily. That was never questioned.

But were they physically and mentally prepared for more than one newborn at once?

Slowly, Harry turned, heart thudding in his ears, and shuffled away again; not realizing he had walked away while Eggsy was talking to him. Eggsy hurried to get the gloves off and up to his feet, startled that Harry would just walk away while he was talking to him, going after him. Harry still didn’t hear Eggsy calling out to him, barely felt when Eggsy caught his wrist and followed him into the elevator; pressing the button that would take him down to Kate’s cave.

Kate heard Eggsy trying to get Harry’s attention and saw on a monitor as they came from the elevator toward her doors. She turned as they came in, brows drawn down with worry when she saw how pale and sweaty Harry looked.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” she asked, unable to get up to her feet easily with her now almost basketball size stomach.

Eggsy huffed and shook his head helplessly. “I dunno, I was talkin’ to him about child services calling sayin’ they’re gonna come visit us for a interview about the adoption and he went all stone quiet on me.”

“My doctor said it was normal for services to come in for an interview when a mother is putting her newborn up for adoption-”

Harry finally came out of his stupor, realizing where he was now; shaking his head and blinking a moment. “Eggsy said  _ babies _ , Kate,” he interrupted. Eggsy gave him a confused look for a moment then realized what Kate had told him just that morning before he got the call from child services.

She smiled at them, almost snickering when a wide grin spread on Eggsy’s face and he looked like he was about to literally jump for joy for a moment; excitedly biting his lip to keep himself from blurting the good news he knew and had to promise to let her tell Harry.

“I found out yesterday, you’re going to have twin boys.”

Harry blinked and let out a little breath before his knees weakened and gave out; luckily Eggsy saw him sway and shoved a chair under to catch him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from going to the floor. He stared at Kate like she grew four extra heads, all on dragon-like necks; tongues flitting like snakes. He shook his head, vision clearing again.

“They’re both healthy, right?”

Kate smiled and nodded, leaning her chair back a little bit, rubbing her stomach feeling the babies shifting around. “Healthy, squirmy, one is a little bigger but that’s apparently normal. I have new printouts.” As she opened a drawer to find the pictures, Eggsy sat in Harry’s lap to look at them; he was told to wait until she told Harry about the twins before he could see the new pictures.

“They’re still a little hard to see, one has been hiding and the tech mistook them both as the same one; they really shouldn’t let trainees do sonograms but oh well.”

Harry took the printout, adjusting his glasses to focus the pictures better; reaching up to hold Eggsy’s arm around his shoulders. He smiled big when he finally recognized two little fetuses, feeling Eggsy squirm excitedly in his lap; letting out a muffled squeal he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Wow,” he huffed softly, staring at the two new additions they were only five months away from getting. “Look at them, Eggsy. It’s already noticeable they’ve taken on the Unwin genetics. The square jaw, both of you have it, too.”

Kate smiled at Eggsy, he laid his cheek on Harry’s head; now hugging his neck with both arms; unable to look away from the printout. “I have a suggestion; you don’t have to, but I thought it would be something you two would like.” Harry looked up at her, acknowledging her with a slight nod, then looked at the pictures again.

“Name one for Dad. He deserves it.”

She chuckled quietly when both looked up at her quickly, both a little stunned but neither angry for her suggestion. They hadn’t thought about if they had another son to name him for Lee; and neither hated the idea.

“That would be perfect,” Eggsy replied, reaching up with a thumb to rub on Harry’s scruff; unaware that he did it.

“Yes it is,” Harry agreed. “May we keep the pictures?” Kate nodded, smiling.

With that they stood to get back upstairs, Eggsy wanted to finish cleaning before the child services agent came to check their home. Back in the elevator Harry tucked into a corner with Eggsy under his arm and hugging tight, both looking at the pictures of their sons again. Harry couldn’t look away as they stepped off at their floor, letting Eggsy lead him back to their quarters; sitting on the bedside, catching Eggsy’s hand.

“Donnie, c’mere!” Eggsy called loud, not sure where Donald was at the moment.

Donald came out of Annabeth’s nursery, holding her half dressed on his hip, with Jason following. He grinned when he saw Harry with the printout, recognizing it as a sonogram strip, and got up to look over Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s twins!” Eggsy nearly squealed, bouncing on his feet a little bit. “Twin boys.”

Donald smiled wide, surprising all of them when he sat back and cheered loud. They knew he was happy about a new baby, but they didn’t expect him to almost scream excited. Eggsy chuckled at him and took Annabeth to finish dressing her, snapping her onesie closed and putting her little tutu on her waist. Instead of going to him though she climbed up in Harry’s lap to look at the pictures; not understanding what made everyone so happy but wanting to share in their excitement.

He and Eggsy chuckled when she studied the picture a moment then mimicked Donald’s reaction. He gave the printout to Eggsy to put up and hugged Annabeth close, kissing her head.

“You’re excited to be a big sister, aren’t you?” he asked knowing she didn’t understand. Annabeth nodded and babbled at him, giggling as if she knew what he was talking about.

Eggsy put the printout between the vanity mirror frame and turned back, seeing Jason watching all the excitement and almost glaring; his arms crossed moodily. He went to Jason, scooping him up on his hip. “What’s wrong, Bub?”

Jason pouted at him, huffing. “No Bebes.” Eggsy frowned a little bit, more worried. He knew with as many children they had, sibling rivalry was possible but he didn’t expect Jason to be the one who acted out with it.

He sighed and hugged Jason close; he knew how to help Jason, he was still reading parenting books wanting to be a better parent than Michelle and Dean had been, but he knew it would be an uphill battle. Jason was a little ball of moody just like his daddy was when he was alive. He would definitely need help with it.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry watched a child services agent drive off with his children, he could hear Daisy screaming for him, wanting to shoot out the tires on the SUV and rescue them. But, he knew if he did, it would just be another strike against him when he fought the decision. He stood unable to move, barely able to breathe, watching as his children disappeared.

Inside, Donald fought to keep Eggsy from getting a weapon and going out to rampage in an attempt to get them back. Eggsy was quicker than Donald and frantically dodged and pinged around their quarters, but even with his erratic movements Donald blocked the den doorway and wouldn’t let Eggsy put him on his knees.

Despite all the jump kicks Eggsy gave his body, Donald stood unmoving; each kick he dug his heels in harder into the carpet. He wanted to take Eggsy by his throat and put him to his knees, but that was Harry’s job to do. He just had to keep Eggsy contained until Harry returned.

Eggsy dove low, trying to get between Donald’s legs to escape. Donald quickly grabbed with his shins and lifted with a harsh grunt, kicking out and tossing him back. Eggsy snarled, too furious and vicious to realize he was hurting Donald, and rolled back to his feet for another attack; stopping short and falling to his knees with a whimper, fury disappearing instantly, looking up at Harry towering over him; hand careful but snug on Eggsy’s neck, gently pressing in on his pulse points.

Donald laid in the den doorway panting and groaning as his muscles finally relaxed from the tight stance he had to keep for so long.

After a few minutes Eggsy relaxed enough Harry got him over to the couch, hugging him close and tucking Donald in under his other arm and holding his boys. Eggsy leaned sniffling and snuffling on Harry’s shoulder, face tucked hidden in his neck, arms hugging around himself and knees drawn up.

If he could make himself small as possible he could hopefully disappear completely.

“I’ve already called for legal help. These abuse charges are completely fabricated and just so goddamn ridiculous. It ain’t abuse letting a kid be themself and it sure isn’t abuse having more than two parental figures.” Donald grumbled on Harry’s other shoulder, moodily reading the child services report alleging that letting Tye live as a girl and the three being in a poly relationship was negligent.

“Thank you,” Harry nearly whispered, petting on both his boys; Donald ignored the petting that made him uneasy because he knew how upset Harry was even though he wasn’t showing it too obvious.

Petting helped him focus his thoughts on a solution and planning their next move. But, Eggsy’s phone pinging with text after text threatened to make him snap unnecessarily. His hand stroking Donald’s shoulder stopped and reached for Eggsy’s phone on the side table, the pinging finally wearing on his nerves too much.

But seeing the texts from Tye, telling every turn and road the agent took, he felt his breath hitch. Tye was giving information to them so they could run a rescue mission and get them back home. Donald found a notepad and pen and started writing out the information, taking the phone to read everything.

“You know if we try we’ll be accused of kidnapping,” Harry sighed at him. He wanted more than anything to be able to run and save his children, but he knew he had to obey the legal system this time or they would lose them forever.

Eggsy sat up and snatched the phone, quickly typing out a response and rushing to get back to his feet. He was up and running before Harry and Donald could get up, using his still honed parkour to get over the banisters; in too much of a panic to run downstairs properly. He ignored Donald yelling for him, running away from the main entrance knowing that would be too obvious of an escape and would be where Donald ran first; completely forgetting about the tracker in his ass cheek as he ditched his tech.

He stopped at a side door panting and looking around for a moment before reaching up to take off his collar so Harry couldn’t track it either. He struggled with the biometric closure, tugging and yanking; squirming around frantically.

An unexpected shock from the closure made him shout and fall limp; a safety measure Harry neglected to warn him about, not expecting Eggsy to try and take it off ever. Too many attempts from an unmatched fingerprint would shock the attacker.

Harry followed the trackers, finding Eggsy’s watch, ring, and the little locket he gave Eggsy last Christmas abandoned; leading him toward the wing where Eggsy struggled with the collar. He leaned in the doorway and watched him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to take it off and he would eventually earn a jolt for his troubles.

He didn’t want to see Eggsy hurt but he knew the jolt would calm him enough Harry could get him back to his senses.

Harry stepped up after a minute of Eggsy laid panting, hands nonchalantly in his pocket and a little fond smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Are you ready to stop behaving like a rabid pup?” he asked. “Each time I’m more tempted to purchase a little chihuahua costume for you to play in.”

Eggsy groaned and didn’t answer, adrenaline gone and unable to fight when Harry grabbed his ankles and dragged him like a heavy potato sack behind him.

“We’re going to approach this legally, my dear Eggsy. If we go off hot headed and guns blazing, we’ll absolutely never see our children again.” He paused long enough to give Madisson and Kate a little bit of a smile and nod as he dragged Eggsy along. 

The women stood stunned at the sight, they had come to help wrangle Eggsy after getting the panic alert from Donald.

“Ladies,” he greeted and continued on to the elevator to haul Eggsy back upstairs. After a moment to recover from the shock, they followed Harry; he stood in the corner again with Eggsy’s head between his feet.

Madisson blinked away her surprise again and shook her head, huffing a breath. “Ok, Donnie told me what happened; my parents know what to do, they’ve been through this and got us back in about a month and a half. But, they’ll need to come here.”

“How many?” Harry asked with a nod, not too concerned with the number of people but he needed to know how many rooms were going to be needed.

“My three parents and Dad’s two potential wives.”

“Polygamy?” Kate asked curiously, anxiously rubbing her stomach.

Madisson nodded, moving to grab Eggsy’s arms to help Harry cart him back when Harry stepped to grab his legs again. “It’s just more acceptable to say polyamourous ‘cause people see that as better; polygamy is still sneered at. It’s not for everyone.”

She and Harry hauled Eggsy up and deposited him in bed. “Jesus Eggs, you’re heavy when you’re a limp noodle bastard,” she panted, sitting on the bedside with a huff.

Eggsy still didn’t respond, tears still falling. Manx barked up at Harry and tried to jump up on the bench at the end of the bed, wanting to go to Eggsy. Harry was too busy calling his personal attorney to hear the dog, back turned. Manx rounded to the side where Madisson sat and nearly yelped and howled at her, startling her, jumping up on her leg. She sighed and lifted him up onto the bed, reaching and holding Eggsy’s hip as Manx got his attention and wedged into his arms; nose butting on his chin as he gave a little comforting lick before he settled down to be held.

Donald came back with Pamela, not sure what she could do but everyone went to her when things went to shit. He knew her presence at least would soothe Eggsy and Harry. She nudged Eggsy to the middle spot, Harry’s spot, and sat down behind him. Donald rounded to his side of the bed, putting his arm around Eggsy; stroking his thumb behind Eggsy’s ear slowly. Kate sat down on the bench reaching and holding Eggsy’s ankle to offer what little comfort she could.

After nearly an hour on the phone, Harry put it away and turned to see everyone watching him and Eggsy had cried himself to sleep, face buried in Manx’s stomach holding him close. Manx laid pinned on his back and hips turned in toward Eggsy, but stayed still with his eyes closed peacefully despite the obviously uncomfortable position. His boy needed comfort more than he needed to sleep comfortably.

“Bill’s going to help us fight this,” he huffed, sounding relieved. “But, he said to gather witnesses and evidence. Kate, you pull out the video footage; at least six months back please. Pamela, you’ll need to get medical records for all the kids. I’ll handle getting Tye’s therapist in and Ives.”

Pamela and Kate took off to their tasks, both angry and ready to help get the Hart children back home where they belonged; where they were most loved and cherished with their three fathers.

“I’ll go call my mum,” Madisson stood, bending and pecking Eggsy’s temple before she hurried off.

Harry let out a huff, exhausted and back aching from hauling Eggsy around, and took off his sweater, dress shirt, and trousers before folding down behind Eggsy and holding him close. Donald stripped down comfortably and laid with them, taking Eggsy’s open hand and gripping when he felt Eggsy squeeze.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry paced unable to sleep, going between the playroom and den so he wasn’t keeping Eggsy and Donald awake. He wanted his boys to be rested for their meeting with his attorney in a few hours. He knew he needed sleep as well, but he couldn’t rest knowing his children were with strangers and there was a high chance that Tye was being abused more because she was transgender. She had a higher chance of being sexually abused, the people she was with could be the type to believe they could ‘cure’ her by sexual molestation or even rape.

He knew Daisy was in danger as well, not only at risk of sexual and physical abuse, but the agent that took all of them wouldn’t take her medication. The agent was persistent in believing the medicine was hormone replacement for Tye. Harry planned on bringing the medicine with him to his attorney as proof she was being abused more with the strangers than she ever would be with her real family.

“Harry?”

He turned a little startled, too deep in his own head to hear anyone get out of bed. Eggsy stood in the playroom doorway, arms hugged around himself chilly, with Manx sitting between his feet; looking up at Harry and letting out a little sound as he yawned wide. Harry sighed and opened his arms, Eggsy stepped up to him with a heartbroken whimper and leaned into him as Harry’s arms wrapped lovingly around him again.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Eggsy asked, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff. “I can make you some tea or something to help.”

Harry didn’t think tea would help, least of all the fancy teas he saw up in the cabinet. He didn’t care for too many herbal teas, he preferred black or orange. But, he could feel the tremble deep down in Eggsy’s bones and knew his boy needed to be subservient more than he needed help sleeping.

“That would be nice, my good boy,” he whispered on Eggsy’s temple; feeling him shiver. “You always know just what to do to help Daddy, don’t you? I would swear you have telepathic abilities.”

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s neck, still nuzzling, and pecked a soft kiss. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of Harry’s arms but he needed to go to his task. Harry held him snug for another few moments before sending him off, following to settle in the den.

Harry paused to watch Eggsy gather his supplies, watching muscles move under his skin. If Eggsy was flexing just a little bit for him, he couldn’t tell; Eggsy knew he was watching and his mind went immediately to tease Harry as he moved.

Unable to resist the display, Harry stepped up and popped the little bit of exposed asscheek framed by green lace and silk; surprising Eggsy and making him chuckle quietly as he hugged around Eggsy’s waist, holding Eggsy’s ass back into his groin. Eggsy giggled and squirmed ticklish from Harry’s scruff on his neck as he trailed little kisses along his shoulder.

“Put on something pretty and come sit on Daddy,” he whispered, holding Eggsy as his knees went a little weak and shook from his tone. When Eggsy was steady on his feet again, Harry gave him another scritch with his stubble just to make him shiver then stepped back and continued on to the den.

Eggsy stood leaning on his hands, gripping the edge of the counter, breathing slowly to push back his arousal. He didn’t have permission and he wasn’t expecting to get it. Going to Harry just a little rigid would be seen as disobedience and right now he just needed Daddy’s praise.

When he caught his breath again he finished with the tea; being in a hurry he used the electric kettle instead of waiting for one to boil on the stove. Harry would understand he was needy and not fuss about the water not tasting right not being properly boiled.

It wasn’t like Harry would take more than a few courtesy sips of the chamomile tea anyways. He mostly did it just to make Eggsy feel good and relaxed instead of himself.

He put a fancy tea cup on a saucer and carefully poured the hot water; he didn’t want to splash and burn himself with so much exposed skin; wrapping the tea tag around the cup handle so it didn’t fall into the water with the bag before dropping it in to let it seep. He did add just a pinch of sugar so it wouldn’t taste so bitter for Daddy and a drop of milk.

Daddy’s tea needed to be perfect if he was going to be praised.

Smiling and shoulders relaxed again, sleepy Manx on his heels; replacement collar jingling; Eggsy carried the cup and saucer carefully to Harry, folding down to his knees on his waiting cushion at Harry’s feet.

The smile that Harry gave him warmed him deep and fuzziness started in his chest, spreading slowly. “Thank you, sweet boy,” Harry nearly whispered, one hand coming up to hold Eggsy’s cheek and give him a gentle caress and taking the saucer with the other. He settled the saucer and cup down then turned back to Eggsy, now holding and caressing with both hands feeling Eggsy slipping down.

“Go put on your best, sluttiest lingerie. I want you to sit on me so wear something arseless so Daddy can slip right in.”

“No prep?” Eggsy asked, voice airy and hopeful; smiling dopely already as he rode the high of Subspace. “Please.”

Harry nodded, chuckling quietly when he rubbed behind Eggsy’s ears and he tried to lean into both hands making his head twitch side to side. “Just a little bit of lube on Daddy, otherwise I want you good and tight; even clenching while you’re sitting pretty.”

The full body shiver and desperate whimpering groan hit every nerve in Harry, making him feel his little bit of peaceful warmth again.

“You like when Daddy treats you like a fuckhole, don’t you slutty little minx?”

Eggsy sighed softly and nodded, giggling as his head felt fuzzy and light. “Feels good when Daddy uses me and leaves me sloppy. Just take your pleasure and leave me up to dry.”

He chuckled and gave Eggsy another kiss. “Run along slut, don’t make Daddy wait long.” His smile softened again as Eggsy got to his feet and scurried off with a high little giggle. He spotted Manx on the couch watching him, fighting to stay awake.

“I’ll make sure he’s fine, Mr. Manx. You need sleep as well.” Manx boofed at him but got comfortable and curled up on a couch pillow.

Eggsy went to the closet and got into his little wardrobe cabinet, grabbing up Harry’s favorite red corset; the panties that matched were assless like Harry wanted and had enough room for Harry’s hand if he chose to tease. Eggsy hoped he would tease, bring him to the edge and not let him fall. He hoped Harry would tease for hours and deny his release.

He needed the harsh treatment, needed to let his mind fall away from everything going on for a while and let Harry use him to get himself off without caring about his pleasure.

The noise in the closet woke Donald. He came over to see Eggsy struggling to relace a corset after it came unlaced in the back as he closed the clasps on the front.

“Donnie, help,” Eggsy squeaked, feeling a little bit of panic that the delay would keep Harry waiting. “Can’t find holes.”

Donald stepped up, turning on the brighter closet light so he could see, taking the lace to redo the mess Eggsy managed. “Want it tight?”

Eggsy nodded, working the front clasps again. “Daddy’s waiting.”

Once the corset held around him as he needed, Eggsy sat to put on the matching stockings. Donald watched his shaking hands for a moment then leaned over to get the garter belt and panties so Eggsy didn’t have to search and delay getting to Harry; he obviously needed something.

When he was dressed and ready, Eggsy inspected himself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect. But, it wasn’t perfect yet. He sighed, turning this way and that, looking at every bit of his outfit. He didn’t realize he was making Harry wait and that he was getting impatient, but everything had to be absolutely perfect for Daddy and Eggsy wasn’t going anywhere until he figured out what was missing.

After nearly five minutes of inspection, Eggsy stood in front of the mirror in a huff; hands on his hips and a glaring pout pulling his face taut.

The unexpected spank on his ass jolted him out of his head and back to attention; he saw Harry behind him in the mirror and he looked miffed.

“I told you not to make me wait, boy,” Harry gruffed, his tone sent Eggsy down to his knees with a whimper. “Out,” he ordered, stepping away from the closet and going to their toy closet to gather supplies.

Donald watched, sitting on the vanity stool, squirming and fidgeting as Eggsy crawled slowly out of the closet and knelt waiting for his next order. Harry turned back to make sure Eggsy obeyed, forgetfully holding a strap paddle he used on Donald. Eggsy whimpered thinking Harry was going to use it on him; it was too much like a belt and he didn’t like it at all.

“You’re getting spanked for disobeying me, boy. When I give you an order, you are to listen. I told you not to keep me waiting for you and I come in to find you just staring at yourself in the mirror, you made me get impatient admiring yourself.”

“‘M sorry, Daddy,” he mumbled, voice quivering as he fought back scared tears. He didn’t want Harry to be so angry he used the strap on him. “I wanted everything to look perfect for you and it didn’t yet. I was trying to figure out what was missing.”

Much to his relief Harry turned again and set aside the strap to go through the other paddles. He wanted to choose one for Donald to use, needing his help for the rest of Eggsy’s punishment for disobedience.

Normally spanks would be the only form of punishment when Eggsy absolutely needed to be punished; but he was feeling different tonight. He needed to somehow get rid of his frustration and he knew Eggsy would willingly lie down to be his stress relief.

He found a paddle with a little thicker pin pricks and smiled, turning and tossing it to Donald. “Hold that, you’ll need it for my plans.” Donald nodded and stood to get himself ready, stripping down to his boxers and taking off his hair net then sat on the stool to wait for his next order.

Harry sat on the bedside. “Here,” he commanded Eggsy, pointing to the between his knees. Eggsy hesitated, glancing over at Donald anxiously then hung his head again.

“I said here,” Harry’s voice turned harsh but Eggsy still couldn’t move. He wanted to, desperately wanted to obey, but his body wouldn’t move. “Come here or I will use my belt on you.” Harry hoped threatening something Eggsy definitely wouldn’t want would make him obey but Eggsy still wouldn’t move.

With a growl Harry stood and snatched his belt off the vanity, hearing Eggsy whimper and cry out softly; terrified of the leather threat. “Are you going to move now?”

Eggsy managed to lean on his hands but he couldn’t make his limbs obey. He leaned trembling, fighting to move and obey Daddy. Harry took the paddle from Donald and brought it down fast on Eggsy’s bare ass, earning a yelp and making the tremble harder.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he gruffed out, his throat tight. “Please, I can’t move.”

Harry looked him over for a minute, trying to figure out what was keeping Eggsy from obeying his orders. He didn’t see anything out of place and he certainly approved of the outfit, he had many favorites in different colors and styles, but the bright candy apple red he held in higher regard.

It was the replacement for the one Eggsy wore that halloween years ago when Eggsy drug out Harry’s preference for lingerie. Eggsy took special care of it for that reason.  
Eggsy whimpered when Harry slowly dragged the edge of the belt across his ass, mind screaming at his limbs to move. Harry snapped the belt against the side of the vanity, never would use the belt on his boy as any punishment or even play. Eggsy whimpered and almost leapt across the room scrambling to kneel at the bedside finally and get away from the belt.

“Good boy,” Harry told him, giving Donald the paddle again and putting the belt down, stepping over to sit in front of him; hands soft and gentle on Eggsy’s face, lovingly wiping away his tears.

“‘M sorry, Daddy,” he mumbled against Harry’s palm. “I just couldn’t move. I wanted to, but my stupid body wouldn’t listen.”

Harry bent down and kissed on the corner of Eggsy’s mouth, making his rambling pause. He sat up again, smiling, and caressed his boy’s face. “You’re forgiven, sweet boy. But you’ll still get spanks for disobeying and making me wait for you. Then, I need both of my boys. I have tension I need to get rid of and both of you are going to accept what Daddy gives.”

Eggsy nodded, snuffling, and moved to drape himself over Harry’s lap and brace to receive his spanks. He didn’t expect to feel a little calmer and more focused, hadn’t realized he needed the rough treatment; needed to be punished for letting their children be taken away from Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

After Harry finished with Eggsy’s spanks, he brought Eggsy up and put him between himself and Donald. Giving him his usual spot so Eggsy could curl up with his pillow and calm down again before they started playing. Donald brought Manx from the den before he settled down, smiling a little bit when Manx laid down on Eggsy’s back and curled up.

Harry got as comfortable as he could on Eggsy’s pillow, reaching to rub on Eggsy’s ass slowly. “So, what made you not come to me and then disobey me?”

Eggsy shrugged, holding Harry’s pillow in his arms and under his head, eyes downcast and a frown pulling his mouth. “It’s not good enough for you, but I can’t figure out why.”

“And why did you not come kneel when I told you?”

“Now  _ that _ , I  _ really _ don’t know at all,” he replied, looking up at Harry; finger pointing to show his emphasis. “I wanted to, kept yelling at myself to move but my legs wouldn’t budge at all. And, seriously, you even  _ think _ of using a belt on me Harold.” He huffed and shook his head, letting the threat go unsaid.

Harry shook his head, seeing Donald reaching up slowly. Eggsy startled both when he reached back and caught Donald’s wrist, lifting his head to look back at him; glaring, lip curling up with a soft snarl.

“I was just gonna give scritches, I swear on everything,” Donald told him, eyes wide. Harry reached and eased Eggsy’s grip loose, making him turn his head away from Donald.

“No fighting, either of you; hands to yourselves.”

Huffing, Eggsy turned onto his side; back to Donald moodily; pressing against Harry pouting again. Harry sighed and held him close, nudging Manx to lie up by Eggsy’s head.

“You should know I’ll never actually use it on you and I won’t ever use it as a punishment. You never have to worry.”

Eggsy looked up at him with a hard stare. “Is that why you had it in the first place?”

With a sigh, Harry tucked Eggsy close again; one hand scritching on his head and the other rubbing Eggsy’s hip. “I thought if you saw it, you’d listen and move. I wasn’t going to strike you with it.”

“But you touched me with it, Harry. Even if it wasn’t a hit, it still touched my bare arse. Then, you hit it on something loud and hard right beside me.” He pulled back a little bit, giving Harry’s collarbone a sharp jab with his fingertip making him hiss in pain and cringe away from another jab. 

“Don’t do that again or you’ll really see a rabid mongrel dog. I’m so fucking serious.”

Harry caught Eggsy’s hand and held carefully, “Calm down and no jabbing; bet you picked that up from Nan Pamela, haven’t you?”

Eggsy just huffed and curled up again, grabbing Harry’s leg between his feet while Harry and Donald worked on getting them all covered. He still felt itchy for Harry to take him rough, even willing to let Donald have him as well, but all of the exhaustion came back to him and they did need to rest. They had to be up at eight to make it to their appointment on time.

#####

At Harry’s attorney’s office, Eggsy sat between Harry and Donald while Johnathon looked through pictures and paperwork; the pictures showed all three with the kids taken at various times, each one he was unaware of it being taken. Eggsy was in most of the pictures, the one most often found on the floor with Annabeth and Jason or snuggled up with either Tye or Daisy and sometimes both together in his arms doing this and that together.

It was obvious to Johnathon that they all loved the kids, and Eggsy especially cherished them, wholeheartedly. So, it shouldn’t be too hard to prove to the courts the abuse charges were false. Once he had their medical records and showed there wasn’t a single suspicion or sign of abuse, he felt confident he could win Harry and Eggsy custody of their children again.

Harry let out a slow sigh and reached for Eggsy’s trembling knee, holding with gentle pressure; the constant motion making him feel unusually nervous. He felt Eggsy relax a little bit, making him relax in return, and rubbed slowly. Eggsy reached and took Donald’s hand, letting his shoulders untense and lower slightly.

“So, I honestly believe you have a solid case. I mean, obviously I can’t predict anything for certain and I don’t mean to boast, but I have a pretty high success rate, 90/10. The judges know me well enough to know when I’m involved in a case, it’s going to go my client’s way.”

“That’s good,” Harry sighed, digging into his pocket for Daisy’s medicine and putting it up on Johnathon’s desk. “Try to get this to Daisy, that woman refused to take it.”

Johnathon frowned and picked up the little baggie of vials and a few needles, looking at it. “Sumatriptan,” he read on the label, nodding. “My wife takes that for her migraines.”

“Then that should fucking prove it’s not horomones for Tye,” Eggsy grumbled. “Daisy’s somewhere in fucking pain and that cunt-” Harry clapped his hand over Eggsy’s mouth, silencing him.

“Forgive his language, he’s quite venomous when his babies are hurt.”

Johnathon shook his head. “Refusal to bring along medications will work in your favor. I’ll track her down and bring it to the attention of supervisors and higher ups that their agent refused medication on personal bias. For The Children my foot. I hate Child Services.”

Eggsy glared a side eye at Harry, but it was ineffective being on Harry’s left. So, to get him to take his hand down, Eggsy gave him a sharp nip making Harry cringe and release stunned. “Why can’t we go see the judges now since Daisy desperately needs her medication by now?” he almost spat, the pop to the head Harry gave for biting him barely registering.

“Because you need to learn to calm down, goddammit,” Harry gruffed at him, hand going over Eggsy’s mouth once more. Eggsy glared, ready to bite again, and flinched when Harry flicked between his eyes. “Do it again you’ll be out in the lobby by yourself. Now, sit here and do not speak until you are addressed.”

He snatched up to his feet, breaking Harry’s hold; ignoring the hard look Harry gave him. “No, I ain’t gonna fuckin’ keep quiet, Harry!” he almost shouted, angering Harry more with his irresponsible behavior. “Christ, I feel like I’m the only one who’s rightfully fuckin’ pissed about all of this! That goddamn  _ cunt _ practically kidnapped our children and we’re all sitting around on our arses just waiting for the courts and all to help us?”

With an angry growl, Harry stood and rounded to Eggsy, grabbing at the closure of his collar. 

“Calm down or it comes off,” he warned, pressing on the fingerprint pad. The beep signaling the clasp was unlocked was almost too loud in Eggsy’s ears. “I’ve told you time and time again why we cannot take this in our own hands, Gary. If we do, they’ll win. We cannot pack up and run again, think what that would do to our kids. They’ve all established lives here and they all deserve stability at home. Taking them away from this life would certainly be abusive behavior.”

“Please don’t,” Eggsy mumbled low, too stunned by Harry’s threat to keep acting out despite his anger for the situation.

“Then sit down and behave.” he ordered, tone dominant and strong.

To his surprise, Eggsy trembled and shook his head. “Don’t wanna sit.”

“I don’t have a pillow,” Harry replied, now soft spoken, releasing the clasp and letting it lock again; holding the back of Eggsy’s neck with a slightly firm grip to keep him grounded and soft.

“Don’t matter. Please?”

“We’re in public.”

The snort and look Eggsy gave him nearly made Harry smile. “When has that stopped me? Seriously, Harry.”

They turned to settle down again, Harry put Eggsy down between his knees and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair to tug and scritch. “Sorry about that, John. It’s been a stressful time for all of us obviously.”

Jonhathon shook his head, already aware of their unconventional lifestyle; he was the one who assisted Harry in gaining ownership of the club and sometimes visited to make sure everything was still legal and safe. “It’s fine,” he replied, looking through his notes and files again.

Eggsy knelt quietly, head on his arms on Harry’s lap and eyes closed as he went over planning a rescue mission in his head; imagining possible scenarios they would come up against. He knew Harry wouldn’t let him act on his plans, Harry would cuff him to the bed and keep him there until after the court date, but planning in his head made him feel a little bit better.

And it never hurt to be prepared in the off chance that things went to shit for them.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry and Eggsy left Johnathon’s office, both feeling already defeated after their request for visitation with the kid was denied. Eggsy didn’t care enough to even try to make himself presentable, he wanted to just go out in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt but Harry put him in a pair of jeans and a decent enough shirt; though both garments were on the baggy side.

He hoped that putting Eggsy in a new pair of winged sneakers would at least cheer him up a little bit. But Eggsy walked a step behind him with his head down and hands shoved deep in his pockets. So, strolling around the busy part of town Harry looked around the shops and various office buildings; looking for something that he could splurge and get at least a little smile from his boy.

He stopped and looked around, being half blind in a busy town had a disadvantage but he was using his glasses to scan the storefronts. He felt Eggsy press in close and hug his arm, taking his hand. But, Eggsy wasn’t looking in the same direction. Eggsy’s attention was on a display window of little puppies playing and a sign advertising an adoption center for animals.

Eggsy watched the puppies while Harry looked for whatever he was looking for, if he’d said anything specific Eggsy hadn’t been paying attention. He came to a decision then, Manx needed a little playmate. Sure he had Hambone but she spent most of her time trailing after Jason and hadn’t done much of anything after the kids were taken, too depressed and missing her boy.

Maybe another pet would help her feel better, too?

Mind made up, Eggsy tightened his hold on Harry’s hand and went into the adoption center; smiling around at all the different animals as they reacted to another set of visitors. Harry smiled, he knew Eggsy would find something he would love. Neither noticed the staff eyeing them. Eggsy was too busy trying to look at each and every animal. Harry was too busy watching Eggsy finally, truly, smiling about something.

Knowing Eggsy would easily spend an hour playing with any animal he could, Harry sent a text to Donald telling him where to find them after he and Kate were done with their meeting at Child Services. As he put his phone away and looked up at Eggsy he was met by a curious python head. He took a step back, the snake a little too close and coming slightly from his blind side slightly unsettling. When he could focus he saw some of the snake draped on Eggsy’s shoulders, some on the handler telling Eggsy about the snake, and an unexpectedly longer portion still on the floor.

Eggsy turned and saw the uncommonly uneasy look on Harry’s face then noticed the snake staring him down; tongue flicking out curiously. He couldn’t help grinning; not much rattled Harry and Eggsy hadn’t found anything he was truly afraid of yet in all the years he’s known Harry.

“Aww, he wants kisses, Harry.” Eggsy practically cooed, smiling wide but not stepping closer. He teased but he wouldn’t purposely get Harry closer to something he didn’t feel comfortable around.

“Absolutely not and don’t even think of asking.”

Eggsy snickered, getting the snake’s attention back on him and the handler. “Says the man who wants to get our daughter a ball python.”

Harry snorted as he stepped up again. “A ball python isn’t as big as your dick, boy.”

The center staff looked at each other unsure how to react to Harry’s outburst and Eggsy’s near cackling laugh as he untangled from the python. Eggsy stepped up and hugged to Harry’s side, calmed to snickering as he kissed Harry’s chin and led him along to look at the rest of the animals.

#####

Two hours later Harry and Eggsy left with an armload of pet supplies and three kittens; Eggsy insisted they needed to get one for Daisy and Tye as well. Harry would do whatever it took to make sure his loves were happy.

Donald and Kate met them at the curb, neither were surprised to see the new purchases. Eggsy had Harry wrapped around his finger and they were sure Eggsy was well aware of that fact.

“Christ, Harry how many animals do you need?” Kate asked, craning to look in the back seat of the cab as Eggsy packed the trunk and Harry settled the carrier box with the three new kittens mewling inside.

“If you’d seen his face you wouldn’t ask me that. Leaving John’s office he wouldn’t even walk beside me he was so down. It broke my heart not seeing him as his hyper, cheerful self. I’m helpless against those pouty eyes.”

Kate just scoffed and rolled her eyes as Eggsy got in the back seat. She expected just as much from Harry and wasn’t so surprised by his response to Eggsy’s depression. She would worry if it wasn’t for the meds Harry finally convinced Eggsy to start taking to help with depression and he was keeping his therapy appointments regularly. She knew she didn’t have to worry about her brother as long as he had Harry taking care of him.

#####

Finally after two long months of being away from their children, Eggsy, Harry, and Donald sat with Johnathon waiting in a little conference room for the foster family who took the kids in to arrive with them to surrender the kids back to their parents.

Like Johnathon told them many times, at every meeting, they won their case and would finally go home with their children. The judge’s only conditions were that they have them in a home that wasn’t headquarters that had links to Harry’s mob boss father and they agree to unscheduled visits from a Child Services agent.

Luckily they already had the offsite house so they could quickly relocate before the next unexpected home check.

The heavy door opened. Eggsy almost spun himself out of the chair he sat in turning toward the noise, just barely stopping himself from shooting to his feet and running for his bubs.

Tye led the way, head down and Annabeth on her hip; her hair cut short, nearly a buzz cut, and she was forced to wear boys clothes again. Eggsy almost growled but his shock turned to instant fury when he saw his bubs all had bruises and Tye had burns on her arms. Both of Jason’s eyes were blackened as well as Daisy’s. Eggsy sprang up furiously, leaping up and over all four to get to the woman who brought them into the room.

Tye grabbed Jason’s hand and herded him and Daisy toward a corner out of the way as Harry jumped up. Harry picked Eggsy up by his belt and tossed him aside, going after the woman. Donald hurried to protect the kids while Harry stalked after her and Eggsy struggled back to his feet and followed. Jonathan went after them, alerting a few officers to step in and intervene.

Harry crowded her to a wall, the end of his umbrella at her throat but not touching; ready to send a weapon out to hurt her. He kept enough control to not act on his rage, hearing Eggsy screeching like a psychopath as Johnathon pinned him down to keep him from hurting her as well. Johnathon sat on Eggsy’s ass, holding his hips with his knees, telling an officer the condition of the kids.

When the woman was taken away, Harry let out a huff to calm himself and turned to see Johnathon helping Eggsy to his feet again. Going back into the conference room, Harry plopped down in a chair and Donald let the kids come up to Harry and Eggsy; Eggsy went to his knees with a groan, taking Tye and Annabeth into his arms tight. Harry held Daisy and Jason, hugging both as tight as he could without further hurting them.

Noise in the hall caught Donald’s ear. Johnathon looked out over Donald’s shoulder when he saw him leaning to look in the hallway; seeing the foster mother being spun around by an invisible force while officers tried to catch her. Nobody knew what was going on, but even with two sobbing children in his ears Harry heard that familiar Scottish voice that fell unheard on everyone else. Merlin had been attacking the woman since the first time she hit Tye; he wasn’t going to let her get away with her life now that his son was safe again.

Jason spotted Eggsy finally and reached for him, almost screaming for him. Eggsy passed Annabeth up to Harry and took Jason, hugging him and Tye as he stood; his eyes red and wet with tears. Harry stood, putting Annabeth and Daisy on each hip, and led his family out of the room and through the courthouse to leave.

His children needed immediate care and there was only one person he trusted with their medical care.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of pt 9. 😁. I'll start 10 probably tomorrow.

Finally the sound of laughter came back to Harry’s ears, even Jason’s shrill screeching laughter as Eggsy chased him again warmed Harry’s soul. And now that they were nearly settled in their off-site house Jason had more room to run and make Eggsy chase him. But at the moment Jason was after a kitten and Eggsy was after Jason to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt her.

Jason didn’t understand that his excitement and noise frightened the little kitten.

Running through the front foyer, Jason and Eggsy met up with the Kingsman movers. Jason skidded and stumbled to a stop, going down to his knees with a grunt, to avoid running into one of the men. Eggsy grabbed him up by his overalls straps and put Jason up on his shoulders, panting breathless. He wasn’t sure where the kittens were hiding but hoped none of the animals managed to get out the front door.

Hambone wasn’t much of a risk of running off, but Manx was still learning and the kittens were just kittens; curious about the world around them and natural explorers.

“Oh good, you’ve wrangled the little cyclone,” Harry came up from a hall of downstairs offices, busy on his tablet arranging for the Knights to all have an office in their home since they had so many rooms that would be unused otherwise.

Eggsy turned, still a little breathless, and grinned at Harry. He looked completely domesticated now toiling around in a deep burgundy velour smoking jacket, a soft pair of lounge pants that he deemed appropriate to be seen in with company present, and one of Eggsy’s shirts that got too small as Eggsy’s muscles got a little bigger.

Instead of throwing out the shirts that didn’t fit anymore, Eggsy passed them down to Harry claiming he didn’t have enough lazy day clothes and telling him how much it was a turn on for Eggsy to see Harry wearing his shirts around the house.

Harry realized Eggsy faded out again staring at him and sighed. Eggsy hadn’t heard a word he said. He snapped his fingers sharply in front of Eggsy’s nose quickly getting his attention again. He smiled at the surprised snort that came out.

“I’m listening,” Eggsy replied now at almost full attention. “Cyclone warning? Where?”

He chuckled and reached up, cupping Eggsy’s cheek and giving his slack jaw a kiss. 

“You’re adorable,” he teased, tone soft. He caught Donald’s hand as he started past, he needed to know as well. “John called. Asked if we’d be willing to allow Tye and Daisy to come testify against that wretched woman; apparently they aren’t the only ones and she’s received numerous complaints but Child Services conveniently never found anything when investigated. Her husband would find out when the agent would come and tell her so she could keep the kids hidden in the basement. It’s sounding awful.”

Eggsy frowned, rubbing on Jason’s legs anxiously. “I don’t think Flower could get up there honestly, those vultures have ways of scaring kids into submitting to them. We can ask Tye but if she says no, we are not going to force her or try to convince her to do it. No is the end of it, sounds like they have enough to have her locked up for a long time as it is.”

“Doubt you could get her outta her room to do it anyways,” Donald put in. “I tried to get her to come down for lunch, I think she kicked a wall or something.” Eggsy took Jason off his shoulders and passed him to Donald then took off upstairs.

Harry made another note on the tablet then followed, finding Eggsy knocking on Tye’s bedroom door and calling in to her trying to get a response. Neither expected to hear her screech at him to leave her alone followed by the sound of a window breaking.

Fearing she was finding ways to hurt herself again, Eggsy lifted up on the frame and kicked the door with both legs; breaking the lock through and getting the door open. Tye screeched at them, fist tight around a broken piece of glass dripping blood. Eggsy rushed low and grabbed her legs, swinging and hoisting her up so Harry could grab her top half and hold her arms out.

Tye struggled and screamed at them, thrashing hard. Eggsy kept her legs tight and bent her knees down to get a stronger hold around her thighs, grabbing her wrist firm and squeezing gently to make her lose her grip.

“Let go,” he told her, tone stern but not angry. He never shouted at the kids ever and he never would no matter how angry he was. In response, Tye inhaled deep and screamed as loud as she could almost directly in his ear.

Downstairs in the kitchen making lunch for everyone, Donald heard the screaming and pressed a hidden panic button installed under a cupboard edge sending a signal to Medical and Pamela that emergency help was needed. He wouldn’t go upstairs to try and help, Harry would want him downstairs tending to the other three kids, but he wanted to see what the shouting and screeching was about; especially after hearing someone bash into a wall hard.

The screeching came again and sounded louder, followed by footfalls that sounded like a stampede on the stairs. Tye let out a stunned noise as Harry slid to knock her feet out from under her with his knees and caught her as she landed in his lap. Eggsy ran through and into the kitchen, socked feet nearly tripping him as he hit the marble floor and went for a first aid kit. Not knowing Donald pressed the panic button, he hit it again, panting breathless.

“Jase gets sliced black olives not whole green,” he told Donald, looking at the plates set out on the counter before running off back to Harry so he could tend to Tye’s cut hand. He went down beside them and went to work to stop the blood, chest burning as he panted for air and his head starting to swim.

When he turned and coughed a little too harsh into his bicep, Harry heard the rattle and sighed. Eggsy was getting sick again like every year. Eggsy groaned and gave his head a careful shake before turning back to his task. 

As he finished the Kingsman EMTs arrived along with a few security officers. They didn’t know why the panic button was pressed and had to be ready for anything. Eggsy tried not to hit the ceiling frightened when the security officers rushed in loudly, startling him in his frazzled state.

“Medical emergency, boys,” Harry told them as he stood with Tye, carrying her to take her out to be taken to Medical for stitches. He heard another harsh, heart shattering cough from Eggsy as he got outside but he couldn’t tend to his boy just yet. Their child needed more immediate care and Eggsy would know what to do with himself.

After they were gone and the house was mostly quiet, aside from the movers who had politely stopped while Harry and Eggsy were chasing Tye, Eggsy let out a groan and folded down on the floor where he sat on his knees. The first aid kit laid open and trash from packaging littering around.

While he laid trying to catch his breath and make his head stop spinning, Daisy came up; busy on a Switch and kitten ear headphones. She stopped when she almost tripped on Eggsy on the floor, huffing at him.

“Get up Knobslobber,” she told him, nudging his hip.

Eggsy’s eyes shot open stunned. “What’d you call me?”

“Knobslobber,” she repeated. “It means you slob on knobs; oral sex stuff?”

_ “What?!” _ he almost shouted, his voice cracking. “Where’d you hear that?” He sat up to check her Switch, surprised to see her playing a shooter game.

“People on here say it all the time.”

He sighed and took the Switch and her headphones, listening to the other gamers chatter; more than glad that they decided to not get her headphones with a microphone yet. 

“Alright I’m sorry but this game isn’t appropriate for you right now, you’re still too young; gotta be sixteen to play it. I’m gonna take it off and if you try to put it back you’ll be sacked up for Krampus instead of in bed waiting for Santa this year. I’ll know ‘cause I’m going to start checking this along with your laptop and tablet. But, if you ever say that filthy word again you’re really going to be in trouble, especially with Daddy. It’s a bad word for a gay guy and we don’t use anything like that around here, yeah?”

Daisy sighed and pouted but nodded. “Yeah,” she mumbled softly.

“Alright, go get washed up for lunch; after we’ll all snug up and watch a movie while the babies are taking naps.” He gave her a smile and pecked her forehead before sending her off to the kitchen and picked up the bandaging litter and first aid kit to put away again and join everyone to eat.


End file.
